


x

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	1. 01. 你凭什么知道啊

***ABO私設**

***娛樂公司總裁A 編舞大師O**

***借精生子後戀愛**

***勿上升**

 

**01.**

 

　　「你好，我叫王俊凯，是你孩子的爸。」

 

　　易烊千玺绑着苹果头，穿着连身毛绒粉红色睡衣，拿着奶瓶，空着的一手还握在门把上，用一脸看神经病的表情看着门口那个穿着西装打领带全身名牌，简直深怕别人不知道他有钱的男人，白眼翻了一大圈，心口一致：「神经病。」

 

　　碰的一声把门关上，易烊千玺摇摇奶瓶，收起刚刚的冷酷无情，换上一张慈蔼的脸，对着从房间里哒哒哒跑出来，跟他穿着同款小睡衣的粉嫩小孩儿笑道，「宝贝儿，来，给你冲好奶啦！」

 

　　粉嫩嫩的小脸蛋上一双大又圆的桃花眼盯着易烊千玺，奶声奶气朝他伸出双手讨抱，「千玺──」

 

　　「诶，叫爸爸！」易烊千玺用食指戳了戳小孩儿的额头，「不许喊名字，叫爸爸。」

 

　　小孩是很会察言观色的，见眼前的人一脸严肃，马上改口撒娇，「叭叭！」

 

　　「乖！易燃最棒了！」易烊千玺马上把人从地上捞起来，抱在怀里，对着那粉嘟嘟的小脸亲了又亲，才刚将奶瓶塞进小孩手里，身后的门铃又开始响个不停。

 

　　叮咚──叮咚──叮咚叮咚咚咚咚──

 

　　王俊凯那双卡姿兰大眼都快瞪出来了，盯着眼前被无情关上的门，没想到居然有人敢这样对他！是没听过王俊凯的名字吗？凯皇娱乐不知道吗？演艺圈叱咤风云的大佬有吃过闭门羹吗？没有！

 

　　更没想到刚刚那人这次只打开了门缝，露出半张脸面无表情地看着他，并表示：「AO授受不亲，你再这样我要报警了。」

 

　　「欸欸欸等等！」眼见门要再次关上，王俊凯一着急就伸手过去抓住门板，没想到里头的人更狠，一言不合就关门。

 

　　啊──！哀号声惊扰了整片宁静的小区，在邻居报警之前易烊千玺看着那被自己用门夹得发红发肿还嗑破了皮在渗血的手指，撇撇嘴还是先放人进屋。

 

　　但仅局限于玄关，易烊千玺皱着眉让人站在这不许动，自己要去拿备用医药箱来。

 

　　「爸爸，他四谁啊？」易燃窝在易烊千玺怀里，看着那个突然闯进自家地盘的男人，虽然今年才三岁半，但Alpha的天性使然，领地里出现另一个Alpha还是让他很警惕的。

 

　　「一个傻子。」易烊千玺说完亲亲易燃的小脑袋，将人放下来，「你在这等爸爸一下啊，别跟那人说话。」在得到易燃肯定地点头后，易烊千玺快步进屋去寻医药箱了。

 

　　「欸，」王俊凯捂着自己被门夹的手，疼得抽气，却不忘打量这个家的摆设，简单温馨，随地摆放的玩具跟布偶，窗边还有猫爬架，疑似养猫。视线最后定格在留着自己血脉的小孩身上，一双桃花眼是自己的翻版没错了，还有那两颗虎牙包子脸，跟他小时候简直是一个模印出来的，「易燃是吗？我是你爸。」

 

　　易燃摆出跟易烊千玺一样高冷又鄙视的小表情，仿佛在看个弱智，「爸爸说铺跟傻子说话。」王俊凯刚刚的发言在易燃心里显然是坐实了易烊千玺说的傻子。

 

　　王俊凯被噎着了，简直就像看自己怼自己一样，然而易燃却是完全复制了易烊千玺的表情，这画面怎么如此迷幻呢？

 

　　在王俊凯还迷失在被自己儿子怼得老子都不老子了的情境中，易烊千玺拎了个医药箱出来，易燃马上蹭过去抱住他的大腿不撒手，生怕自己爸爸被眼前的怪傻子给偷去了。

 

　　「喂，」易烊千玺拿出消毒药水，「手伸出来！」看着王俊凯那双本来白皙的手指被自己夹得像猪蹄，易烊千玺心里闪过了几秒的愧疚，下手的力道也轻了许多，仔细将伤口过一遍水，用棉签轻巧地抹上药，在破皮的地方贴上创可贴，忍不住嘟囊，「伸手挡门是作死啊？」

 

　　王俊凯看着低头温柔地替他处理伤口的人，长长的睫毛在灯照下一排阴影，像把小扇子一刷一刷的，紧抿的嘴唇很红润，嘴角还有两浅梨涡，替这张英挺俊朗的五官轮廓加了一丝柔和甜美。王俊凯脑子里忽然闪过如果自己的Omega是这样的好像也不是不能接受的念头，鬼使神差地反手握住他，「易烊千玺。」

 

　　然而易烊千玺像猫看到小黄瓜一样，瞬间甩开他的手，退了两步，抱着易燃很是防备，「你到底要干嘛？」

 

　　「都说了我是你孩子的爸爸，你不会忘了你这孩子怎么来的吧？」王俊凯挑眉看着忽然退开的人，「你用得可是我的精子……」

 

　　「你凭什么知道啊？」什么垃圾精子银行！客户信息可以这样随便外泄的吗？易烊千玺瞪着那个弯着桃花眼勾着嘴角看他的男人，的确那双眼睛跟他们家易燃十分相像，但那又怎样，「你是谁关我们什么事，易燃是我一手带大的，我们根本不认识你！」

 

　　「王俊凯，Alpha，29岁，王氏企业独子，凯皇娱乐CEO，你孩子基因的另一半提供者，还想知道什么？」王俊凯见易烊千玺只是盯着他不说话，又补充道，「我这次来是想……希望能接易燃回王家生活，毕竟他是王氏的接班人。」

 

　　本来还能保持着我就静静听你说废话的易烊千玺，听到王俊凯想要把他儿子带走就不干了，正想把人轰出去，没想到怀里的易燃倒是先炸了。

 

　　桃花眼里蓄满泪水，小脸胀红，哇哇哭出声来，抽抽噎噎地搂着易烊千玺的脖子，「爸爸──」

 

　　「宝宝乖！没事没事啊，不哭了宝贝儿……」易烊千玺柔声安抚怀里的小宝贝，转头犀利地朝王俊凯一瞪，「这个家不欢迎你！易燃不可能让你带走，请你离开！」

 

　　王俊凯也被易燃突然爆哭吓了一大跳，加之易烊千玺坚定不友善的态度，王俊凯有些手足无措，哄人这种事他现在还真的不在行啊！

 

　　直到被易烊千玺吼出门外，王俊凯还是一脸蒙逼，到底是哪个操作不对？一般人听到有现成的大款可以傍会拒绝吗？

 

 

 

　　易烊千玺打从出生有记忆以来就知道自己是个Omega，还是个男Omega，长得特帅的那种男Omega！

 

　　但家里的教育并没有让他感受到太多的AO不平等，该干什么就干什么，所有Alpha能学的才艺易烊千玺一样也没落下，其中几项还特别突出优秀，例如跳舞跟书法，课业上更不用说，学霸成绩屌打一堆Alpha。

 

　　想到自己是如此优秀如此高冷的人设，就该当个星星当个太阳发光发热，说什么也不要配给Alpha当人一辈子的附属。易烊千玺爸妈对这个宝贝儿子的要求也没什么，就是当个人中之龙，而易烊千玺也的确做到了，所以当他表示并不想跟Alpha交往结婚时没有遭到多大的反对。

 

　　但他还是想要个孩子的，萌萌软软，白白嫩嫩肥嘟嘟的，可爱死了的那种！毕竟虽然他走的是高冷大佬路线，内心却悄悄住着个小嗲精，最爱那些软绵绵毛茸茸的东西，有个属于自己的小孩儿对于弟控而言简直不能更棒。

 

　　虽然爸爸妈妈在他当初表明要去借精生子时有那么点不放心，生怕自家儿子会遭受到别人异样的眼光，哪怕受了点委屈都不行。但父母想到的东西易烊千玺会想不到吗？别人怎么看他才不在乎，身为颜控射手座只要求捐精Alpha有三高，颜值高智商高身长高！

 

　　易烊千玺在走进捐精银行大门时忍不住想到，当初花大钱买的捐赠资料怕不是有误吧，那个开口闭口精子的王俊凯智商好像有点欠费。


	2. 02. 掰掰嘞您

**02.**

　　「易先生，本公司绝对不可能外泄客户个人资料。」柜台的接待画着精致的妆容，脸上挂着职业微笑，「这点在您当初购买时就已经充分了解过了。」

 

　　「所以昨天有个Alpha跑来按我家门铃说他就是孩子的爸，全都是他有病？还刚好知道我的住址跟名字？」易烊千玺眉心轻皱，下意识咬着嘴唇，在心里衡量王俊凯有病的可能性多点，还是精子银行出卖他的可能性更高。

 

　　「有可能是诈骗，不如您报警吧。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　「如果还有疑虑的话，可以帮您跟本公司的法律顾问接洽。」

 

　　易烊千玺都快气笑了，本来心里是真的有要告这公司的念头，但想想自己要去舞社又要照顾易燃，实在分身乏术，况且这公司一副置身事外，把责任都撇得一乾二净的模样，再周旋下去都是白费。

 

　　易烊千玺歪歪嘴，不甚高兴，「你只要告诉我，精子捐赠者对宝宝到底有没有可能行使任何权利？」

 

　　「不能，捐赠者在捐赠时就放弃了对精子的所有权，相对的也不必对后续事宜负责。」

 

　　易烊千玺在心里松了口气，反正不管是王俊凯有病还是怎么样，都不可能在他眼皮下把易燃给带走！

 

　　得到答案后易烊千玺随即离开精子银行，打算先散步一段路再去接易燃回家，经过闹区时电视墙上正在播放着明星的广告，一旁女学生们叽叽喳喳，什么凯皇娱乐又推出新的偶像组合啦，这个Alpha好帅啊那个Omega真美可是跟旁边的Bate好像比较配……

 

　　易烊千玺掀起眼皮瞄了眼，是都长得不错，就不知道跳舞怎么样。在他神游时一个关键词又钻进他耳里。

 

　　「不过他们老总才帅啊！王俊凯就是帝国第一Alpha！怎么不自己出来当艺人呢，我一定pick他！」

 

　　啊？王俊凯？

 

　　易烊千玺脑中浮现昨晚王俊凯说的话，什么Alpha什么凯什么皇的娱乐公司总裁，还是什么接班人的？易烊千玺掏出手机迅速上网搜了王俊凯三个字，还真跳出了相关数据跟照片，居然还有粉丝建立后援会？

 

　　哦，那您真是好棒棒喔！

 

　　易烊千玺刷了几张图，本来还想在心底嘲讽一波，然而没两秒就拜倒在颜控的本性之下。

 

　　这个桃花眼真好看啊，眼尾微挑配上那浓密的长睫毛，眨个两下里面可能就会飞出小星星！面无表情时又酷又帅，嘴唇薄薄粉粉的感觉好薄情，跟含情脉脉的桃花眼搭配起来却一点儿也不冲突，好像这组五官天生就该这样摆放，精致的杰作。

 

　　嗯，自己挑东西的眼光就是好！易烊千玺在心里给自己比了个赞，当初的钱没白花了，想必他们家易燃长大后只会比王俊凯更好看，因为还有自己另一半优良的基因嘛！哈哈哈！

 

 

　　易烊千玺哼着歌，信步闲庭走向幼儿园，想着晚上要吃点什么好，易燃的尿布是不是又该买啦，二十的猫砂好像也用完了，不知道冰箱的榴莲还有没有……

 

　　「千玺！」

 

　　榴莲果然还是熟点好吃，做成糖也不错……

 

　　「易烊千玺！」

 

　　嗯？谁喊他？

 

　　易烊千玺从自己的榴莲世界里回神，就看到昨天那个Alpha又西装革履，正站在幼儿园门口，朝他挥手，「你来得正好，这老师怎么都不肯相信我是易燃他爸，你快给她说说！」

 

　　「王俊凯你真的有病吧！」易烊千玺心一下子吊到嗓子里，一个箭步冲上前扯开王俊凯，紧张地看向幼儿园老师，见易燃没在悬着的心才放下来，「林老师，你以后看见这人要来带易燃，就直接报警！」

 

　　「诶诶诶，林老师是吧，」王俊凯反手抓住易烊千玺，将人往自己怀里一带，又死死箍住人的腰，「我真的是易燃的父亲，你看，这不是他爸嫌我平常工作忙没空陪他们，在跟我闹别扭嘛！」

 

　　「谁跟你闹别扭啊！神经病！」易烊千玺没见过世间上有如此无耻之人，又急着想把人推开，两只手在王俊凯身上推搡着，奈何Omega的力气还真比不过Alpha，这几下挣扎看在林老师眼里倒挺像打情骂俏的。

 

　　「呃，易爸爸呀，」林老师在易烊千玺出现前是万万不敢把孩子交出来的，尽管这个突然冒出的巨帅Alpha长得跟易燃仿佛复制贴上一样，「那您们现在是要接易燃回家了吗？」

 

　　「接！」两人异口同声，易烊千玺瞪了他一眼，气不过狠狠踩在王俊凯那黑得发亮的皮鞋上，脚跟还辗了辗，王俊凯吃痛地缩回脚，紧抓着易烊千玺的手也松开了。

 

　　「是我接而已！」易烊千玺轻巧地跳开远离王俊凯复仇范围，随后抬起下巴朝王俊凯哼哼两声，「我告诉你啊，你再过来我就报警了，大厅广众对Omega图谋不轨！林老师可都看见了啊！」

 

　　「易烊千玺！」王俊凯没想到连着两次见到易烊千玺都得挂彩，不就是想要带儿子回家看看嘛？王俊凯平常可没那么好的脾气，正想发作后看到对方那个得意的小样儿，一肚子火刚要从嘴里喷出来就又硬生生给吞回去。

 

　　跟昨晚见到的睡衣软萌样不同，易烊千玺今天穿着宽大的红色卫衣，黑色的破洞裤，裤脚下露出一截白皙的脚踝，脚上穿着某天团爱豆同款球鞋，头发放下来抓了个造型，却没完全遮挡住英气的眉毛，更衬得那双凤眼神采奕奕，活脱脱一个潮流icon的形象，怎么也不像是有孩子的27岁男Omega。

 

　　怎么有人能兼具两种截然不同的气质呢？王俊凯一边想着公司应该要签这种人才，一边想当初精子怎么是用捐的不是用射……咳，是当初怎么脑抽跑去捐精了！

 

　　「爸爸──」一个小小的身影跑了出来，在里头等久了的易燃迫不及待想见到易烊千玺，没想到又看到昨天的那个人，连忙抱紧易烊千玺的腿求抱，「爸爸！」

 

　　「宝贝儿！」易烊千玺把人抱起来蹭蹭他粉嫩的小脸颊，瞥见王俊凯欲言又止的脸，跟易燃正色说道，「易燃，以后放学这个人来接你千万不可以跟他走，知道吗？」

 

　　「嗯！」易燃搂着易烊千玺的脖子，小小的包子脸十分严肃，看都不看王俊凯，以表心迹。

 

　　易烊千玺满意地在易燃脸上亲了一大口，彻底无视在旁边企图跟易燃搭话的王俊凯，「宝宝，我们回家啦──今天乖不乖呀？」

 

　　「千玺……」王俊凯觉得委屈，这父子俩也太不把他当回事了吧！他王总什么时候被这样冷落过啦！

 

　　「叫谁呢？跟你熟吗？」易烊千玺豪不吝啬地送他一个白眼，转身就要带易燃离开。

 

　　「易──」王俊凯正想说话，手机铃声却不识时务地响起，身为一个大老板是不可能不接电话的，尤其还是秘书的夺命连环叩，「什么事？」

 

　　「王总！」电话那头传来秘书有些焦急的声音，「夫人来了！」

 

　　什么夫人？你们夫人现在正从他面前抱着你们少爷走掉，还用很欠的表情对他说「掰掰嘞您！」好吗？

 

　　「王夫人！您母亲！现在在办公室说要见您！」

 

　　喔不，是那个夫人。

 


	3. 買孩子送的爹 03

**03.**

 

　　王俊凯这人呢，是标准的处女座。不只有生活上的各种洁癖和强迫症，还有精神跟肉体的洁癖。让他随随便便找个Omega就把人给标记结婚生娃，强行介入自己生活之中这种事是不可能发生的，然而随着年龄增长，事业方面顺风顺水的王俊凯也面临了来自娘亲的逼问催婚。

 

　　不是让他去跟隔壁三婶的男人介绍的纯良Omega、就是跟啥啥千金小姐Omega呀海归少爷Omega等等吃饭约会搞相亲，彷佛要把全世界的Omega都塞过来给他看过一轮，赶紧选个对眼的好为王家传宗接代。

 

　　苍了个天啊！他一点也不想跟莫名其妙的Omega结合好吗？也不知道都是个什么味儿的！于是王大少爷想起了自己大学时叛逆不羁，打赌输了而去好友家的精子银行捐的精，也不知道有没有人拿去用？

 

　　没想到一问之下还真有人拿他的精子去配对，生了个儿子！王俊凯当机立断，脑中灵光乍现，把小孩带回家不就成了吗？这样自己也不用跟其他人搞什么AO关系，还有个儿子能跟他母亲交差！

 

　　于是替自己的机智点了赞的王俊凯，本以为会借精生子的Omega肯定也就那样，普普通通没钱没颜呗？没想到出现了他一帆风顺的人生中最大的阻碍，易烊千玺。

 

 

　　「易烊千玺……」王俊凯握着方向盘的手在思考时下意识的用指尖敲打着节奏，掌心似乎还残留着宽大卫衣下温润精瘦的腰肢触感，易烊千玺整个人都暖烘烘的，揽在怀里感觉还不错，至于身上是什么味儿……

 

　  除却发情或是情绪波动较大的情况，平时每个人身上的信息素味道并不很浓郁，不靠近点是闻不到的。

 

　　王俊凯偏头嗅了嗅肩膀，一丝带着甜味的奶香滑入鼻间，像牛奶酿了蜜、又同冰糖化在奶油里，加热后温润滑顺、憨憨粉粉的味儿，跟他那两个小梨涡一样，软软甜甜。Omega的信息素让他的大脑出现把易烊千玺给抱了个遍的错觉，王俊凯有些懊恼地发现自己居然有原路折返的冲动，连忙打开车窗企图驱散西装上残留的气味，顺便替首都人民吸几口霾。

 

　　内心纠结万分的王俊凯总算是把车开进了公司，边搭电梯时边想，肯定是自己近三十年来都不近O色，所以才被易烊千玺搅得脑子一团乱，不然怎么会觉得那个奶糖味比以往见过的各种Omega都好闻一百倍？

 

　　毕竟他可是坚决不结婚的黄金单身汉好吧！只是想要接孩子回家而已，嗯！

 

　　电梯门一开，秘书小谢急忙迎上，边跟王俊凯汇报王夫人等待期间的一举一动，边递上咖啡杯。

 

　　王俊凯接过后喝了口就还回去，随意摆摆手让小谢退开，自己站在办公室门前，深吸了一口气，换上笑脸才推开门。

 

　　「妈……」

 

　　「你又跑哪去了？」王夫人坐在落地窗旁的沙发上，面前透明桌几上的杂志都不知道翻了几本，可见等待有一段时间，见王俊凯回来了，茶也不喝书也不看，随手往旁一扔，站起身走向自家儿子，「不是让你下午去见邢家的小姐吗？你小子翅膀很硬啊，敢爽约？」

 

　　「不是啊妈，我早就跟您说过我不想相亲了…」王俊凯看到乱扔的杂志忍不住眼角一抽，走过去一本本拾起归位，「诶您这书看完能不能放好呀……」

 

　　「小兔崽子还敢教训你娘了哈？」王夫人伸手朝他耳朵就是一扭，「没去见人家那你跑哪去了？是不是在外面有Omega了？唉嵩嵩啊，有Omega就说呀，带回来给我跟你爸瞅瞅，可以的话就赶紧把婚结了把娃生了，你看看你表哥邬童，我说吧他大你也没几岁，刚结婚就三年抱两，现在一家子多幸福都可以自组棒球队了……」

 

　　「妈呀！」王俊凯从他娘手中拯救自己岌岌可危的耳朵，听他妈妈把讲了三百遍的话又重复第三百零一遍，整个人都不好了，「妈！」邬童跟他家那口子竹马竹马的能和他的情况混為一谈吗！

 

　　「叫啥子唷！」通篇大论被儿子打断显然引起了王夫人的不满，「说！上哪去了！不说明天照样给我滚去跟邢家的相亲！」

 

　　「我……」王俊凯脑子一抽，不知道是不是被表哥给刺激到了，还是易烊千玺真的有毒，有些话就脱口而出，「我有Omega了！您别再给我安排相亲了！」

 

　　「我就说嘛你一个大龄处A怎么老死不跟O往来怕不是有病吧？现在有Omega就对了……」王夫人训话到一半才发现不太对劲，「什么？有Omega了？」

 

　　「有Omega就赶紧带回来给我看呀！长怎么样呀？人乖不乖呀？家世好不好呀？」

 

　　王夫人狂喜，王俊凯扶额。

 

　　「怎么不说话？不会又是骗我的吧！」

 

　　「真的，是真的！」见母亲满脸狐疑，王俊凯指指自己的西装外套，脑子一热，「不信你闻闻看！」

 

　　「唷喝，还知道炫耀了啊？」王夫人投去一个你懂哒的表情，然后凑上前闻了闻，「唉这孩子成年没有，闻起来跟个奶娃似的！我告诉你啊王俊凯，虽然你很缺Omega可是不能对未成熟Omega出手啊！」

 

　　我到底是不是您亲儿子，难道是充话费送的？王俊凯觉得全世界都像在帮着易烊千玺怼他，「我不是我没有！他成年了！」

 

　　「哦，那有没有照片？我看看先？」

 

　　您这副打击犯罪的表情是闹哪样？王俊凯看着自家母亲，硬是把话憋回去了，「妈，没有照片，我们刚认识呢！有机会再介绍给您行吧？」

 

　　王夫人点了点头，「反正你这两天先发个照片给我看看！」不是要为难人家Omega什么的，只是王夫人现在很想炫耀啊！自家儿子终于开窍啦！口口声声说一辈子不结婚的儿子有Omega啦！

 

　　「妈……」王俊凯还想强行挽回，王夫人就瞟了他一眼，「连照片都拍不着，我看你这Alpha也是没用了！」

 

　　我拍！我拍还不行吗？

 

　　「哎好了不跟你说了，我跟人约打麻将呢！」王夫人挽了挽发髻，拍拍王俊凯的肩膀，一秒变回雍容华贵的王氏集团总裁夫人，彷佛刚刚雀跃狂喜的老母亲只是幻觉。

 

　　然而在送走这尊大佛后，王俊凯手机忽然跳出了信息通知，被强迫拉进的家族大群里出现了他娘亲的发言：我们崽有O啦！[玫瑰]

 

　　王俊凯，在如雨后春笋般接连跳出的提示音中，生无可恋。

 

 

 

　　易燃今天特别黏人。从幼儿园回家后，不论是易烊千玺喂猫、吃饭、练字还是洗澡，易燃都紧紧黏着他，连到了睡觉时间，本来有自己一张小床的易燃也执意跟易烊千玺睡同张床。否则就哭。

 

　　看着易燃抽抽撘撘的小脸蛋儿，那双水亮的大眼跟小鼻子都哭得通红，易烊千玺连忙把人搂进怀里，轻声细语，「怎么啦宝宝？」

 

　　易燃抽噎着双手环上易烊千玺的脖子，埋头蹭了蹭，不知道是突然想起什么伤心事，本来已经快平复的哭声又忽然宏亮起来。

 

　　「宝贝儿，不哭不哭啊……」易烊千玺拍着易燃的背，被自家崽的哭声哭得心都要揪在一块儿了，「宝宝你再哭我也要哭啦…爸爸陪你一起哭好不好？」

 

　　「呜…你铺要、爸爸铺要哭…呜哇──」

 

　　易烊千玺柔声安抚着，「宝贝…先不哭好不好？怎么了你得跟爸爸说呀？」

 

　　易燃吸着鼻子，努力压抑自己想哭的欲望，红通通的眼睛盯着易烊千玺，「我铺、我铺喜欢爸爸身上……」

 

　　「嗯？爸爸身上怎么啦？」

 

　　「爸爸身上有别人的味道…呜──」易燃说完就像是戳中了悲伤的开关，又开始哭。

 

　　「啊？」易烊千玺易脸蒙逼，什么别人的味道？易烊千玺闻了闻自己的手呀肩膀呀衣服呀，澡都洗了还能有什么味儿？

 

　　「刺刺的酸酸的！」易燃见爸爸没给他反馈，连忙描述今天放学在爸爸身上闻到的气味，越想越气了，「呜哇──！就、就四那个人……」

 

　　刺刺酸酸？嗯？易烊千玺想起下午在幼儿园门口发生的事，耳朵不知不觉就红了，小孩儿的鼻子这么灵敏的吗？王俊凯不过就是搂了他一下……

 

　　「宝贝儿，那个是……」易烊千玺忽然也不知道该怎么跟孩子解释香槟的滑顺清新和强劲浓郁的葡萄酒味加之爽口气泡是多么优雅的代称，酸酸刺刺就酸酸刺刺的吧，「嗯……反正我们以后都不理他了好不好？」

 

　　易燃瘪着小嘴，停止哭泣，卷翘的睫毛沾着水根根分明，张着大眼看着易烊千玺，点点头，「千玺──拉勾！」

 

　　「嗯？」见易燃收了眼泪，易烊千玺捏捏那张粉嫩的小脸，「你要叫我什么？」

 

　　「爸爸勾勾手！」易燃从善如流的改口，伸出小手等着爸爸跟他许诺。

 

　　「好嘞！」易烊千玺小指勾住易燃的手，晃了晃，「那现在睡觉了好不好呀宝宝？」

 

　　「好！」得到答案的易燃心满意足，白里透红的小脸躺在易烊千玺胸前，紧紧抓住自己的爸爸，好像怕他会反悔一样。

 

　　等到易燃睡着后，易烊千玺将他抱回小床上，临睡前搂着自己的轻松熊玩偶，看着空荡荡的大床，被子紧紧裹着身体，却好像都没有那个有力的怀抱温暖。

 

　　噫！单身Omega真可怕。

 

　　易烊千玺为自己的想法起了鸡皮疙瘩，揉揉发热的耳朵，闭上眼强迫自己睡着。

 


	4. 買孩子送的爹 04

**04.**

　　易烊千玺走出舞社的时间比平时还要早，外头太阳很大，照得人眼睛都有些睁不开，易烊千玺抬起手遮挡，从指缝间瞇着眼瞄向那热烈的光源，风吹来却带着凉意，吹得他骨子里都冷了。

 

　　也许是他平顺的小日子真的到头了，或是老天看不惯他跟易燃幸福的家庭生活，终于要给他使绊子了。

 

　　易烊千玺愣愣地站在路边发呆，却被一声惊呼给拉回注意力，旁边有位妇人被溜着滑板疾驰而过的年轻小伙给撞了个踉跄，易烊千玺连忙上前，把人给扶起来时还听着对方嘴里劈哩啪啦地爆出一串方言，易烊千玺只听懂什么啷个娃脑壳没脑花儿走路不看路，其余一概都像咒语。

 

　　「您没事吧？有没有伤着哪儿了？」

 

　　「没……」被扶起的妇人抬头一见易烊千玺，忽然停顿几秒，抓着人的手就不放了，「小伙子你人真好！真乖！」和颜悦色的模样一点都不像刚刚还在日人家仙人板板的人。

 

　　「没事就好，」易烊千玺想收回手，却尴尬地发现对方手劲还不小，直扯着自己不放，「您……」

 

　　「哎！」王夫人没想到来上个瑜珈课还能遇到天上掉下来的馅饼…啊呸，是天上掉下来的儿媳妇！方才易烊千玺过来扶她时，王夫人就觉得这若有似无的奶味儿好像在哪闻过，抬头一见这张白净的俊脸儿，不就是前两天儿子传来的Omega照片吗？

 

　　虽然照片里只是个侧脸吧，王夫人刚收到时还笑自家儿子怂居然用偷拍的，但那个挺翘的小鼻尖还有唇角的小梨涡可真的太好认啦！加上这甜甜奶奶的信息素，她百分之九十九确定就是这个Omega！

 

　　「小伙子，你成年没有呀？」王夫人内心惊喜万分，但还是想先试探一下，尤其是这个困扰自己很多天的问题。

 

　　「啊？」易烊千玺并不是很明白现在的搭讪套路，但基于尊老爱幼的家教使然，还是勉强点点头。

 

　　「诶！那要不要阿姨介绍儿子给你认识认识啊？我儿子巨帅，人品又好！有钱有房有公司，还是个Alpha！」

 

　　「……」易烊千玺忍不住看了看四周，差点以为自己来到了相亲公园，自己身上没打伞吧？伞上也没贴征婚启事吧？易烊千玺给了个尴尬不失礼貌的微笑：「我不需要，我已经有……」

 

　　不需要不就表示已经有对象了？王夫人内心放鞭炮，看来真的是自己家崽的Omega了吧！「那你是不是已经有对象啦？」

 

　　易烊千玺看着还被阿姨扯住的手，边想着该如何礼貌地请对方放开，边抬头想回答没有我是已经有孩子，视线却突然撞进一双写着惊讶的桃花眼里。

 

　　「千玺？」王俊凯迈着大步走过来，本来是想来找易烊千玺，问等会儿能不能跟他一起去接易燃，没想到居然在这里看到他娘，「妈？」王俊凯才想起来，难怪当初会觉得易烊千玺的舞社位置那么眼熟，原来自家母亲就是在这隔壁上的八卦瑜珈课。

 

　　「你来的正好！」王夫人看向走到跟前的王俊凯，「臭小子还想瞒我多久？要不是今天有缘刚好遇到，我猴年马月才能看见你的Omega！还不快介绍给我认识哈？」

 

　　「妈！」王俊凯觉得要完，就像蝙蝠在鸟类跟哺乳类之间飞来飞去两边站队最后却被双双戳穿的寓言故事一样，这边易烊千玺的事都还没搞定呢他娘亲怎么就遇上易烊千玺了呢？遇上就算咯还当着易烊千玺的面说是他的Omega，易烊千玺还不翻脸打人啊？

 

　　「不然这样，干脆今天就来我们家吃晚饭吧？」王夫人并不接受王俊凯传递的眼神暗示，只当他儿子害羞到眼角抽筋，拉着易烊千玺的手就想把人带回家好让他立马跟儿子结婚那种。

 

　　易烊千玺抿着嘴，使劲抽回自己被扯着的手，也不管礼貌不礼貌了，「我跟您儿子没有任何关系，我不是他的Omega。」

 

　　王俊凯惊讶地发现易烊千玺的尾音居然有些颤抖，那对琥珀色的眸子周围泛着一圈红，还没等王俊凯反应过来，易烊千玺扭头就走。

 

　　易烊千玺走了好几步王俊凯才想到要追，幸好长腿一跑就赶上，「欸你怎么了……」

 

　　「王俊凯，我今天没心情应付你，别烦我。」易烊千玺烦躁地挥开王俊凯的手，抿着嘴瞪着他，撇出一句：「看来有钱真的可以为所欲为。」

 

　　「什么？」王俊凯瞠大双眼，想不通自己今天是哪里对不起易烊千玺了，才刚见面不到一分钟吧，怎么就被猛烈的炮火轰到头上来了？

 

　　易烊千玺在路边拦了辆车就跑，王俊凯下意识想回头开车追人，才发现自家娘亲正双手环胸盯着他，一副又要开训的模样，「妈……」

 

　　「你俩小年轻闹别扭了？做个Alpha就要有担当，千错万错都不是Omega的错你知道不？」王夫人大抵是很满意易烊千玺，看着易烊千玺那委委屈屈的小表情，这都没进门就开始护着了，「长得这么讨喜的娃丢了可不是让人捡便宜去了！你赶紧把人给哄好了带回家来，听见没有？」

 

　　不是啊，现在是什么情况啊，一个两个都怪他？敢问他今天出门没看黄历是吗？里面是不是有忌出行，是A是O都躲不过啊！

 

　　王俊凯心里炸毛，但对着妈妈也没法发脾气，更不用说早就跑得远远的易烊千玺了，「听见了听见了，我先送妳回家吧妈！」

 

　　认命地把母亲大人送上副驾，王俊凯开车前编辑了条讯息给秘书，吩咐了些事让他去查清楚。

 

 

　　易烊千玺腿上坐着易燃，两人窝在沙发上看动画片。易燃各种惊呼提问，什么那是萤火虫吗？易烊千玺就回他不是呢那是火苗呀宝宝，看似没什么异状，但易烊千玺心绪已经飘到早上发生的事情去了。

 

　　今早一如往常地送易燃去上学，随后便悠晃到舞社，趁着学生还没来，自己在练习室里放着音乐练舞，暖身都还没暖完，柜台的助理就慌慌张张推门进来，「易老师，屠富娱乐的经纪人找您！说、说您给他们的编舞抄袭……」

 

　　「什么？」易烊千玺瞬间停下动作，眉心都皱在一起，他编舞抄袭？他跳了二十多年舞需要抄袭？「他人来了还是？」

 

　　「他打电话来的，还在在线……」

 

　　易烊千玺点点头，接电话前对助理说，「你打给陆任家，让他也来趟舞社。」

 

　　陆任家是三年前跟他一同开舞社的合伙人，那时自己凭着跟国际顶尖舞团鬼面合作编舞并夺得美国街舞大赛，风头正盛回国后跟以往舞社的成员合开了一间，毕竟自己还要养易燃，一下子拿出身家来开舞社是不可能的，幸好凭着自己的实力也有许多人慕名而来。

 

　　从那时起他们就有固定合作的演艺公司屠富娱乐，旗下许多艺人都会找他们舞社编舞或教学，这次是有个偶像团体的唱跳歌舞新MV发表后，有粉丝上网挂说这支舞抄袭国外大势男团，而编舞人就是易烊千玺。

 

　　「这不可能！」平时说话很少大声的易烊千玺，在听到对方经纪人的指控后难得拔高了音量，「这支舞就没经过我的手！」顺着对方发来的连结，易烊千玺粗略浏览了遍，光是音乐开头他就知道，这舞不是他的，他根本没碰过这支舞曲！

 

　　「别说不可能，这舞上个月就是你们发来的，陆任家说是你编的。」经纪人口气不善，「易老师，这几年来我们是很信任跟你的合作的，也非常尊敬您的编舞功力，合约上也声明过如若有剽窃抄袭行为，造成我方声誉损失，立即终止合作关系，也将会提告并向您要求违约金。」

 

　　「……」易烊千玺头皮发麻，一盆脏水就这样扣在他头上，他引以为傲的舞蹈怎么可以被这样践踏，「给我点时间，我会给你们一个交代。」

 

　　「易老师，不管如何现在伤害已经造成，我们的合作关系到此为止，后续法律问题会再有人跟您联络的。」

 

　　易烊千玺听着对方挂线后的忙音，脑中一片空白，助理走过来倒是一脸快哭出来的模样，「易老师，陆老师……联络不上人！」

 

　　易烊千玺忽然有种不祥的预感，太阳穴跳动着，「你你去查一下公司的帐。」

 

 

　　坏事成真的机率大概比好事发生还多上几百倍，易烊千玺花了些时间才说服自己相信，一同创办舞社的合伙人不只盗用自己的名义剽窃别人的作品出售，还卷款走人。

 

　　易烊千玺想先把助理的工资结给他，却被婉拒，这才体会到人间还是有温暖的，让人先回家后自己待在舞社也不知道下一步该怎么办，创作这种东西，无论是哪个领域，都是见不得抄袭的，而自己努力了好几年的舞蹈，就这样被涂上黑点，易烊千玺心里又气又无力，被污蔑的感觉让他想跟所有人证明，但又有谁会听呢？现在网上八成搜他的名字后面都会跟着抄袭二字。

 

　　易烊千玺在地板上躺了会儿，想起自家易燃，冷冷的心才暖了起来，不管怎么样都得让易燃好好生活才行。

 

　　谁知一出舞社就遇上王家母子，看吧，坏事总是接踵而至，老天关你一扇窗，一定会把门也钉死，公平得很。


	5. 買孩子送的爹 05

**05.**

　　易烊千玺并不太关注娱乐圈，除了合作过的艺人学生，对娱乐圈的了解大概仅限于叫得出几个电影大咖的名字或是陪爸妈看春晚时能聊上几句，网上的各种粉丝掐架更是见都没见过，以至于他忽略了流量爱豆们能创造出的效应有多大。

 

　　隔天易烊千玺依旧去了舞社，该做啥做啥，却发现好多烂摊子得收拾，力不从心地熬到送走屠富派来的法律顾问，易烊千玺有些木然，好像眼下做这些事的不是自己，只是个听命行事的机器人，灵魂游移在外看着这荒谬的一切。

 

　　当他走出舞社，被迎面而来的记者用话筒跟摄像机对着脸时，琥珀色的眼眸早就没有一丝晶亮，以往的采访总是夹带着掌声跟荣誉，这次却像烙铁一样在他脸上打上羞耻的印记，请问为什么要抄袭？之前得过奖拿过冠军的编舞是出自自己的手吗？

 

　　不知道，他哪知道为什么陆任家要抄袭？拿过的奖项他问心无愧，全是他靠自己一步步千锤百炼得来的心血，为什么要被人三言两语的剥掉金装，像是废铁一样扔在水沟里。

 

　　易烊千玺面无表情地看着眼前的记者们，目光却飘得老远，任凭耳边吵杂，嗡嗡作响。

 

　　明明头顶的天很宽阔，他却被人堵在原地寸步难行，直到有双手拨开人群来到他面前，一把拉住他。

 

　　酸涩的白葡萄味夹带着令人晕眩的酒气冲刷着四周混杂的人声，易烊千玺能感觉到眼前Alpha的怒意，但磅礡刺人的气泡感一触到他鼻尖就化成点点水光，柔和地将他包裹在防护圈里，直到被人塞进一辆白色路虎中，易烊千玺才意识到是王俊凯来了。

 

　　「你傻啊？」王俊凯的桃花眼又瞪得老大，伸手替易烊千玺拉正刚才推挤下被弄歪的衣领，指尖扫过对方线条明显的锁骨，才惊觉这动作有些过于亲密，讪讪收回手，「不知道记者都跟食人鱼一样吗？闻到点腥味就一窝蜂冲上来，把人啃到骨头都不剩。」

 

　　王俊凯见摄像机都怼到车窗上了，连忙替易烊千玺系上安全带，油门一踩脱离记者目光范围。

 

　　易烊千玺四只手指紧握着大拇指，力道大得都在颤抖，紧咬着下唇，「你来干什么。」

 

　　王俊凯被易烊千玺拒人千里之外的语气逼得一急，话没过脑子就开口，「发生这事我能不来吗？」

 

　　酝酿了一天的情绪全数涌上，易烊千玺泰然冷静的伪装像是干掉的颜料裂开一条条缝隙，轻轻一抠就剥落，「你凭什么知道啊？你到底凭什么！」

 

　　这个点还上赶着来自己面前刷存在感，易烊千玺都要怀疑舞社的事是不是王俊凯搞的鬼，不就是为了让自己身败名裂没有能力再继续保护易燃吗？是不是以为这样能让自己妥协好把易燃交出去？践踏别人的尊严很好玩儿吗？人为了达成目的真的可以不择手段是吧？

 

　　易烊千玺想不明白，为什么合作多年的跳舞伙伴要为了钱出卖自己、出卖他们多年经营的成果，更不明白为什么大家不明事理就可以光靠一张嘴把人贬得一文不值。

 

　　「调查我很好玩儿吗？高高在上掌握全局是不是特别爽？」

 

　　易烊千玺自认是个处事冷静理性的人，可不晓得为什么见着王俊凯就能放任自己撒气，憋在心中许久的不平怒火一股脑儿冲出来。兴许是一个人久了累了，忽然有人擅闯你的生活时不禁想向那人靠近一些放纵一点，像是个气球灌饱了气、撑得鼓鼓的，绷得胶皮透明脆弱，有人却不惧危险硬是往上戳，里头的气呼啦啦的争先恐后往外跑。

 

　　王俊凯猛然把车停靠在路边，一拳捶上了方向盘，刺耳的喇叭声戳得易烊千玺心尖一颤，预料中的怒吼没有出现，王俊凯只是深吸了一口气，「你不用把人想得那么不堪，这事跟我没关系。」

 

　　第二次！连续两天都被易烊千玺莫名的怒火喷在脸上，王俊凯觉得自己真是中了邪，否则怎么每次都在看见易烊千玺眼角泛红一脸憋屈时，就能把脾气咬碎了吞回去呢？

 

　　「我要下车！」易烊千玺咬着嘴唇，朝人胡乱吼了一通后很是难堪，他从小就没跟人发过什么脾气，更不用说这种单方面的吵架。王俊凯这副包容的样子更让他觉得难以自处。

 

　　「不许！」王俊凯伸长了手越过易烊千玺，拉回被他打开了一丝缝隙的门，这姿势像是把人圈在怀里，易烊千玺身上淡淡的Omega甜味蹭过他鼻间，奶呼呼地钻进心里。

 

　　王俊凯的手机不合时宜地响起，打断了逐渐蔓延的香槟气息，易烊千玺趁王俊凯接起电话的分神麻溜地打开车门，跑了。

 

　　跑了！居然跑了！王俊凯瞪着易烊千玺沿着路边跑掉的背影，恶狠狠地问秘书到底什么事，一边踩着油门顺易烊千玺的脚步驶去，目光紧盯着那个红色的身影，在听见秘书的汇报后眉头皱起，活像要吃人，「你给我让那些营销号马上撤了！发人肉帖的全部提告，资料备齐热搜买个易烊千玺街舞冠军。」

 

　　「你上车！」在车子不顾后方喇叭声开到易烊千玺旁时，王俊凯摇下车窗朝人一吼，「赶紧的！」

 

　　易烊千玺看了王俊凯一眼，巨大的路虎跟散步一样缓行在路边，丢脸的奇观，「我不！」易烊千玺撇开头，顺便物色一下有没有小巷可以钻。

 

　　「给我上车！」王俊凯真是快败给这祖宗了，后方的喇叭声摁得他脑仁子疼，「我送你去接易燃，你个人信息都被放网上了知不知道？」

 

　　易烊千玺脚步一顿，寒意从脚底窜上背脊，「什么？」

 

　　「先上车！」王俊凯想易烊千玺大概是唯一一个能让他把话重复三次还不被他骂死的人，见易烊千玺还呆愣在原地，王俊凯索性车一停，再次把人塞进车里。

 

　　「你不看网络新闻娱乐报导？好歹也要知道自己什么身份吧？」王俊凯有些无奈。易烊千玺虽然没有公开的个人微博，但自三年前拿到国际顶尖头衔后在国内也小红了一把，除了他惊人的舞技之外还有让人惊艳的颜值跟气场，网上一搜铺天盖地都是他跳舞的视频，从小到大的参赛经历也被他突然冒出的粉丝大军扒了出来。

 

　　这下倒好，方便那些为了抄袭事件愤恨不平的人准备黑料素材，而曾经受过易烊千玺教导的偶像艺人却不敢为他发声。

 

　　「易燃呢？」易烊千玺听着王俊凯说他连老家地址都被公开放到网上，气得脖子都红了，但更让他着急的还是心尖上的小宝贝儿，紧张地揪住王俊凯腰间衬衫，「易燃的资料有没有被公开？」

 

　　王俊凯摇摇头，趁等红灯的空隙伸手揉了把易烊千玺的头顶，「放心，我不会让你们有事的，易燃也是我的儿子。」

 

　　易烊千玺松了口气，身子软下来靠在椅背上，对王俊凯过于亲昵的举动也无心注意，他真的不明白怎么事情会发展到这么严重，这些人是吃饱太闲吗？连他身家背景都非要暴露在大众的目光之下，做错事情的又不是他。

 

　　「王俊凯，」易烊千玺冷静仔细地想了想，手指抠着膝盖上裤子破洞的毛边，反复啃咬着嘴唇内的溃疡，「我我我不该那么跟你说话，对不起。」听起来像是王俊凯替他处理了网络上那些糟心事，想到刚才自己恶声恶气的对王俊凯乱喷一通，易烊千玺耳尖都红了。

 

　　「哈！」王俊凯被易烊千玺这扭捏的样子逗笑了，虎牙昭昭，一双桃花眼弯弯盛着世间多情，「那你得赔偿我受创的心灵。」

 

　　「怎怎怎么赔？」易烊千玺好想打死自己心中那个拿着爱心箭乱射的颜控射手座，王俊凯的脸怎么就那么好看呢？连转方向盘拐弯的侧面也像高压漏电一样电得他嘴巴不能自理。

 

　　「带上易燃咱仨一起吃晚饭吧。」

 

 

 

　　易烊千玺努力忽视林老师看见他和王俊凯一同出现，并且说要接易燃时脸上露出的微妙表情，才想起前几天自己跟林老师说过的话，现在简直啪啪啪打脸。

 

　　更别提易燃背着小书包飞奔而来却突然原地当机，紧接着崩溃大哭说爸爸你骗人！时的情况了。

 

　　「千玺大骗子！」易燃哭红了小脸，搂着易烊千玺的脖子哭得撕心裂肺，明明说好以后都不理那个人的！怎么今天就一起来接他放学！

 

　　「诶你怎么这样跟你爸爸说话！」王俊凯看到这情况忽然严肃地想起家教问题，哪有孩子直呼家长名讳的啊？

 

　　没想到易燃听到后哭得更凶，语无伦次连他亲爹都听不懂他在说啥。

 

　　「好了宝宝，不哭了，你得叫爸爸！」易烊千玺抱着孩子，安抚地摸摸易燃的后脑勺，轻轻踢了王俊凯小腿一脚，眼神示意他闭嘴。

 

　　「我铺要叫他爸爸！」易燃把头埋到易烊千玺颈间，企图把自己藏起来不让王俊凯看见，实力拒绝。

 

　　「……我是让你叫我爸爸呀宝宝！」易烊千玺无语，看到一旁笑开花的王俊凯，又抬起腿警告对方，大有再笑就踹死你的意思。

 

　　「易燃，」王俊凯笑够了，转身从后车厢抱出一只巨大的黄色玩偶，「别哭了，等等带你去吃小螃蟹好不好？你乖的话这个皮卡丘就送你咯？」

 

　　易燃听到两个关键词，瞬间止住了眼泪，偷偷抬起小脸，越过易烊千玺的肩膀偷瞄王俊凯，黄澄澄的玩偶跟美味好吃的螃蟹让易燃纠结了一下，小手揪着易烊千玺的衣领不安的摆动，似乎在等待易烊千玺的指令好决定要不要接受眼前人的提议。

 

　　「你怎么知道易燃的喜好？」易烊千玺感觉自己又被人监视得透透的，抱着易燃的手一下子抓紧。

 

　　「诶我可没调查这个！」见易烊千玺又起了防备心，王俊凯急忙否认，举起双手以示清白，「上次去你家看见的，易燃书包上不也贴着皮卡丘贴纸吗？螃蟹不就…我自己爱吃嘛！」

 

　　「爸爸……」不断听到自己的名字还有喜欢的事物，让易燃有些憋不住了，泪汪汪的大眼盯着易烊千玺直瞧，眼中藏着的期待不言而喻。

 

　　「好好好，那你得说谢谢……」暂时解决易燃仇视王俊凯的问题后，易烊千玺发现了新的困难，要让易燃喊王俊凯啥啊？叔叔？傻子？

 

　　王俊凯接话倒是快，满脸笑容的凑上前，「说谢谢爸爸诶！」

 

　　易燃刚收起的眼泪又有溃堤的前兆，小嘴一撇，「你才铺四我爸爸！」

 

　　「你可拉倒吧！」易烊千玺白了王俊凯一眼，转头亲亲易燃的肉嘟嘟的脸颊，「叫王俊凯叔叔！」

 

　　「玩具卡！」易燃朝王俊凯喊了一声，口齿不清的发音让易烊千玺仰头大笑出声：「宝宝，是王俊凯叔叔！」

 

　　「玩具卡猪猪！」

 

　　王俊凯无言以对，好好的把他喊成隔壁老王就算了，怎么到了亲儿子嘴里又变了个样，但看着易烊千玺笑得梨涡都能盛酒，王俊凯也打消了纠正的心思，那张脸果然还是适合笑如骄阳，爱咋咋地，反正来日方长。


	6. 買孩子送的爹 06

**06.**

　　一顿饭吃的异常平和融洽，易燃塞了满嘴王俊凯给他敲的螃蟹，倒是有几分吃人嘴软的样子，尽管还是满口的玩具卡猪猪，但初见面时的敌意也消得差不多了。饭后听王俊凯要送他父子俩回去也没不开心，只是小小的身体坐在后座却瞪着大大的眼睛朝前面的两个大人猛看，生怕一个不留神他千玺爸爸就没了。

 

　　易烊千玺看着易燃坐着那全新的儿童座椅，偷偷瞥了眼王俊凯，不知道该说这人是心怀鬼胎还是心思缜密，总之都是有备而来没错了。

 

　　瞥着瞥着就有点儿走神了，这高挺又精致的鼻梁真好看哇，那跟桃花瓣一样的眼尾上挑的也好看呀，粉粉嫩嫩的薄唇被街边光火点缀着反光，哪哪都好看……

 

　　「千玺……」

 

　　「千玺！」

 

　　一大一小的两道声线忽然同时响起，易烊千玺回神，反射性地扭过头看向易燃，「诶！」

 

　　王俊凯正想纠正易燃的称呼，那声奶奶的「爸爸」就紧接而至，刚要出口的话又给吞回去了。

 

　　「宝宝──」

 

　　「爸爸──」

 

　　两人居然就在车子里玩起你看我我就躲我看你你也要躲的小游戏，王俊凯看着易烊千玺颊边深深的小梨涡，还有随着反复扭头转身的动作而飘散过来若有似无的甜甜奶香，心里涌现把奶糖抱进怀里好好尝一尝的冲动。

 

　　王俊凯暗自吞咽，双手握紧方向盘专心看路，怕自己真的动手拆包装了。

 

 

 

　　到了易烊千玺住的地方，易燃早就睡到哈喇子乱流，「我送你们上楼吧。」车子停妥后王俊凯下车绕到后座，易烊千玺正想阻止，抬头就看见王俊凯眨巴着一双桃花眼，脸上只差没写上我抱抱我儿子不行吗？颜控本控战斗力瞬间归零。也就这几秒犹豫，王俊凯捞起易燃单手抱住，抓过皮卡丘玩偶塞进易烊千玺怀里，拎起易燃的小书包，长腿一顶就把车门关上，动作一气呵成。

 

　　要不是还要面子，易烊千玺只怕是要说出个「帅！」字来。

 

　　原来世界上的Alpha都辣么自然帅的吗？有Alpha的Omega不就很幸福喔？

 

　　易烊千玺抱着皮卡丘，走在后头看向趴在王俊凯肩头睡得香甜的易燃，有点不好意思跟王俊凯说，他那身高级定制西装上满满都是口水了。

 

 

　　王俊凯以怕吵醒易燃为由再一次踏进易烊千玺家，这次更深入到了易燃的小房间，出来时还不忘偷瞄了眼易烊千玺的卧室，里面果然塞满了各式各样的轻松熊玩偶，其中还有一只特别大的熊占据了半张床，王俊凯想有机会一定要把那些破熊都扔了。

 

　　「那啥，」易烊千玺手指揪着过长袖口的布料来回翻弄，「今天谢谢你。」虽然是挺感谢王俊凯的帮忙，但是一直以来只有他跟易燃一大一小跟一猫的生活空间忽然多了个存在感强烈的Alpha，易烊千玺总觉得不太自在，手忍不住盖上自己的后颈，有些局促。

 

　　「来都来了，不请我坐一下吗？」王俊凯像是没察觉到易烊千玺的不安，露出带着小虎牙的微笑，桃花眼光眨着就多情，杵在原地也没有挪动脚步的意思。

 

　　「啊……」易烊千玺压在后颈上的手忍不住捏了捏，不知道是错觉还是怎么，腺体上的肌肤仿佛在忒忒跳动，瞅了王俊凯一眼，抿着嘴考虑，受人帮助后请人喝杯茶好像也是应该的？「那那那你坐吧。」宽大的衣袖随手朝沙发一挥，易烊千玺不敢再看王俊凯，扭头溜进厨房。

 

　　易烊千玺端着两杯超市买来的冰镇苹果汁，走出来时就看见王俊凯翘着长腿、双手交握摆在腹部，像在自家里自在舒适的模样坐在沙发里。

 

　　「给。」易烊千玺把有加冰块的那杯递给王俊凯，然后在隔了点距离的地方坐下，本来不知道躲哪去的二十忽然窜了出来，窝进易烊千玺怀里蹭，「二十──」易烊千玺放下果汁，轻轻柔柔地喊着猫，骨节分明的手指在那层油光水滑的毛皮上撸。

 

　　「咳，」王俊凯收回心猿意马的目光，「千玺，我有事想跟你谈谈。」王俊凯身体往前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交迭在下颚，神色正经，大有平时跟人谈公事的感觉，「你家地址暴露了也不安全，不如先带易燃来我家里住怎么样？当然你的二十也一起来。」

 

　　易烊千玺抱着猫又挪了挪位子，离王俊凯更远，「不要。」

 

　　「你先别急着拒绝，你的舞社……发生了那些事，负担应该不小，你不替自己也要替易燃多想想，」王俊凯越说感觉易烊千玺的表情越不对，「易燃还那么小……」

 

　　「说到底你不就是想带走我的易燃？」易烊千玺的眉头紧皱，看着王俊凯的目光又带着疏离，刚才吃饭的和睦气氛全没了。

 

　　王俊凯见状连忙改口：「不不不，你听我说……」

 

　　易烊千玺哼哼两声，指了指门口，「如果你只要说这个那我不想谈，慢走不送。」

 

　　「诶等等，」王俊凯凑上前，抓住易烊千玺想送客的手，「算我有求于你好吧，千玺，来我们凯皇当编舞跟指导老师好吗？」要是周围没有人，王俊凯一定要抽自己巴掌，为啥对上易烊千玺他就那么低声下气的！醒醒啊！这明明对易烊千玺来说只有好没有坏，怎么还上赶着给人嫌呢。

 

　　「千玺，你信不信我们的公关？你来我公司当老师吧，等风波过去了你随时想回去开舞社也行。」然而想归想，对于眼前这个Omega，王俊凯大概是真没有免疫力了，出口的话完全没平时霸总跟人谈判的强硬决绝，更多的是委婉求全。

 

　　易烊千玺感觉王俊凯抓着自己手腕的地方传来的不只是热度，还有阵阵白葡萄酒香，空气中的气泡白酒味咕噜咕噜的冒出来，悄悄裹上奶糖香，易烊千玺耳尖晕红，「你你你干嘛！」想甩却甩不开，倒是怀里的二十感觉到威胁似的跳出易烊千玺怀里，朝王俊凯身上胡乱一撞后溜得不见猫影。

 

　　「诶！」苹果汁打翻在王俊凯一身高定西装上，在香槟跟奶糖之间又多了层甜腻的果汁味儿。

 

　　「啧……」王俊凯反射性地捏起湿透的衬衫，好看的眉心拢起，很是不悦，黏黏腻腻的感觉简直就是挑战他处女座的极限，就算是易烊千玺的爱猫他也想拎起来打一顿屁股。

 

　　「抱歉抱歉。」易烊千玺忙抽过纸巾，也不管刚刚跟王俊凯说什么了，只知道往王俊凯身上胡乱擦拭，果汁打翻的位置正巧在腰胯之间，易烊千玺擦到皮带上才觉得好像有点不太对劲。

 

　　「行了别弄了。」王俊凯拉着易烊千玺再往下擦就不妙的手，刚才散发在空气中的苹果味一下子就被Alpha的酒气盖过，连带着易烊千玺的信息素也克制不住刷存在感，甜甜糯糯的奶香出来溜达。

  
　　「千玺……」王俊凯的双眼摄人心神般好看，紧盯着易烊千玺，握着人的力道也逐渐箍紧，再多一秒大概就能顺从本能把人扯进怀里。

 

　　「你们在杠麻！」奶呼呼的童音响起，打断了两个大人在空气中乱飘的信息素，易燃小手抓着皮卡丘玩偶的耳朵，揉着眼睛一路从房间拖了出来。看见自己爸爸被玩具卡猪猪抓着，两人还靠那么近，心底的警铃忽然就响了，爸爸是不是要被抢走了哇！

  
　　「哇——爸爸！」易燃迈开小短腿朝易烊千玺扑，肉乎乎的小手紧揪着易烊千玺的腿裤，小脸红扑扑的，眼泪像水龙头坏了一样哗啦啦流，仰着脑袋求抱。

 

　　「宝贝儿！怎么哭啦，没事没事啊。」易烊千玺果断抱起易燃，对着他红通通的脸颊又亲又蹭，王俊凯瞬间变成摆件一样毫无存在感。

  
　　兰姆酒带着薄荷香气的味道若有似无的飘散开来，王俊凯眉头一挑，易燃这小子厉害了啊，小小年纪就有Alpha的领地意识，还知道放信息素啊！

 

　　「千玺……」难得的机会跟气氛被易燃搅糊了，王俊凯刻意朝父子俩靠近，幼稚地散发香槟的气息，瞬间压过兰姆的余味。

 

　　易烊千玺抱着易燃闪过王俊凯伸过来的手，没好气地看过去，「跟小孩较劲你无不无聊。」当他鼻子没嗅觉啊，空气里满满Alpha的气味，有没有顾虑过他这单亲Omega的感受！

 

　　「那我说的事你考虑一下？嗯？」尽管易烊千玺赏了他白眼，但通红的耳根是骗不了人的，王俊凯低声笑笑，难怪周董说要听妈妈的话，妈妈说的对，自己的Omega都是天材地宝。

 

　　「我勉强考考考虑一下！」被王俊凯那带笑的声线跟顶级美颜还有Alpha的气息给酥得心尖麻麻，易烊千玺低头抹了把易燃满脸的眼泪，闪过那双桃花眼散发的荡漾目光，易烊千玺边哄着易燃边抬脚踢踢王俊凯，「你你你还不回去！」

 

　　「好，」王俊凯闪都没闪，就让易烊千玺那穿着毛茸茸拖鞋的脚尖踹在自己小腿骨上，反正也不疼，「我明天再来接你送易燃上学。」说完又捏了把易燃肉嘟嘟的小粉脸，「明天见啊易燃，乖乖听你爸爸的话，表现得好有小螃蟹吃哈，别太想我。」

 

　　「谁要你接！」看着得逞后闪到门口的王俊凯，易烊千玺鞋子直接踢了出去，砸向那个虎牙笑得着凉的家伙，「滚滚滚！」

 

　　「玩具卡猪猪掰掰！」怀里的易燃不知道何时也不哭了，揪着易烊千玺的衣领，挂着泪痕的小脸蛋向着王俊凯，吸吸小鼻子，「明天见！」

 

　　小孩子的心大概是全世界最善变的东西，上一秒还因为看见他跟王俊凯……而哭天抢地呢，这一秒倒好了，哭完还知道要跟人说再见，也不知道是皮卡丘还是小螃蟹的功劳。

 

　　「诶，乖儿子。」王俊凯在门外朝易燃扬眉，赶在易烊千玺另一只鞋子也踢过来前把门关上。

 

　　空气中香槟苦涩甘醇的气泡酒香并没有随着王俊凯的离去而马上消散，易烊千玺抬起食指揉揉鼻尖，止不住叹了口气，王俊凯搅乱他生活的轨迹是越来越明显了。

 

 


	7. 買孩子送的爹 07

**07.**

 

　　易烊千玺翻来覆去，想着王俊凯的提议，的确以他现在的经济状况是有点困难，毕竟除了舞社账户里的钱全给陆任家拿走，还有屠富娱乐要求的毁约巨额赔偿金，光是看到那后头好几个零，易烊千玺不用想都知道自己的积蓄不够。

 

　　「啊──」烦啊！易烊千玺从床上蹦起来，打开床头灯，就着昏黄的光线拉开抽屉，看着个人存折上的余额，回去麻烦爸妈他是开不了口的，更何况也不是笔小数目啊。

 

　　直面问题的焦虑让易烊千玺止不住咬着下嘴唇，溃疡部位传来的阵阵刺痛好像在提醒他要接受现实。

 

　　脑中又浮现出王俊凯说的话，跟他签约，去他那工作，还住他家！天底下怎么会有这么好的事？思来想去王俊凯唯一能获利的地方就只能是易燃了啊！

 

　　像是掐准了时间一样，手机忽然来了短信提示。

 

　　──这不只是你和易燃的事，也是我的事。我承认我有私心，来我公司好吗？新组合需要你。

 

　　得了，连属名都不用属，易烊千玺也懒得计较王俊凯是怎么搞到他手机号码的，倒是仔仔细细把这段字反复看了几遍，易烊千玺忽然就笑了，私心是公司组合？别人信他才不信！

 

　　但王俊凯寻了由头给他，易烊千玺反倒是安心许多，至少他不是莫名其妙白拿王俊凯给的好处，不然哪天易燃被卖了都不明所以，谁知道有没有阴谋呢！

 

　　易烊千玺躺回床上，眼睛才刚闭没几秒，手机的提示震动又来了。

 

　　──早点睡，晚安。

 

　　晚什么安，跟你很熟吗？易烊千玺瞄了眼就把手机屏幕给摁掉。没想到过几秒手机又亮了。

 

　　──明天我去接你们。

 

　　嗨呀！这人怎么那么烦的！易烊千玺抓过轻松熊摀住脸，把手机往旁边一拍，眼不见心不烦，耳朵却红了。

 

 

 

　　隔天易烊千玺还扶着易燃站在小凳子上刷牙擦脸呢，门铃就响了，易烊千玺瞄了眼镜中的自己，睡眼惺忪的苹果头，不禁感叹现在的总裁是不是都很闲，一大早没事干。

 

　　「宝宝，去房间等爸爸给你换衣服好吗？」帮易燃把小脸擦干净，把他抱下地，拍了拍小孩的屁屁，「爸爸去开门。」

 

　　「四谁啊？」易燃听话的跟在易烊千玺屁股后头，小脑袋忽然想起几个重要的信息，「四四四噗四玩具卡猪猪来了！」

 

　　易烊千玺抹了把脸，干脆抱起易燃去开门。

 

　　「早啊！」门一开，王俊凯又是西装革履，只是手上提的平民食物很不总裁，「我买了豆浆跟馒头，吃不？」

 

　　「我要次！」易燃伸出小肉掌，在碰到王俊凯手里的食物之前被易烊千玺抱着进屋，「换完衣服才能吃。」

 

　　「换衣服？」王俊凯自觉的在门口换了鞋，跟在易烊千玺后面，「我来帮忙吧。」

 

　　「不用！你在客厅待着！」一早就闻着王俊凯那身Alpha味，易烊千玺觉得哪哪都不对劲，更不用说王俊凯桃花满面整洁干净的美颜对比自己现在刚起床都没打理的模样，让易烊千玺莫名有些不爽。

 

　　王俊凯依旧跟着易烊千玺进了易燃的小房间，易烊千玺把易燃放下，拿过昨晚迭在床边的衣物，才想给易燃脱掉小睡衣呢，一双手就从后面伸过来，温热的感觉几乎贴在后背，王俊凯的声音在耳畔响起：「诶，反正我迟早要学嘛！」

 

　　「你学学学什么啊！」易烊千玺缩起肩膀，周遭若有似无的飘散着香槟气息，易烊千玺忍无可忍，把王俊凯推出房门，「你去客厅等！」

 

　　这人到底有没有纯洁AO之间要保持适当距离的概念！

 

　　易烊千玺急吼吼的关上门，自然没有看到王俊凯嘴边那抹得意又恶劣的笑。

 

 

　　「玩具卡猪猪，」易燃牵着易烊千玺的手，眼神却黏着王俊凯，水汪汪的大眼里满是期盼，「我今天乖噗乖？」

 

　　从换衣服、吃早饭，到现在出了家门要搭电梯，易燃都没有因为见着王俊凯而哭，的确是算乖了，「乖啊，易燃当然乖，但要今天过完才有奖励懂吗？」

 

　　王俊凯哪能不知道易燃忽然改变态度是怎么回事啊，不就跟邬家那几个小鬼头一样嘛，谁给糖谁就是大爷，看来自己的收买政策真的有效啊！

 

　　「那易燃会有小螃蟹次吗？」易燃连小嘴都粉粉嘟嘟的，想起昨天吃到的美味，口水都快流出来，巴不得可以马上过完一天。

 

　　「要看你千玺爸爸要不要跟我吃晚餐呀。」王俊凯手指滑过易燃的脸颊，视线却盯着易烊千玺，目光含笑。

 

　　易烊千玺回以白眼，碍于易燃在场，只用唇形说了句：「你有病！」

 

　　电梯到达一楼，易烊千玺率先抱起易燃走了出去，躲过王俊凯那双波光潋艳的桃花眼，谁知才刚踏出大厅门口呢，易烊千玺脚步一顿，紧跟在后还笑瞇着眼盯着易烊千玺后脑勺的王俊凯也停下步伐，正想问怎么了，就见易烊千玺把易燃的脑袋按近怀里，扭头看他，琥珀色的眸子里流露出一丝慌张错愕，「王俊凯……」

 

　　本来在门外等待的记者们突然涌上，举着话筒跟摄像机又反复拿着那几个破问题来烦人，倒是今天除了抄袭风波之外多了个「请问你们俩是什么关系？凯皇娱乐在这中间扮演什么角色？」

 

　　王俊凯笑容瞬间收敛，冷着脸又是那个高高在上的总裁，方才对着易烊千玺的温柔调笑不见踪影，周身冲天的酒味夹杂着葡萄的酸涩刷洗着人的嗅觉，Alpha的信息素强硬霸道，显然是动了怒。

 

　　「不许拍！」王俊凯拨开那些对着易烊千玺跟易燃的镜头，脱下西装外套盖在父子俩头上，单手搂过易烊千玺的肩膀，肃着一张脸推开挡在面前的记者，快步前行走到自己停在路边的车，拉开后座门把俩人送进去。

 

　　「晚点会有声明稿，」王俊凯皱着眉挡住记者们探询的目光，「刚才照片或录像有拍到小孩儿的，让我发现曝光在网上我肯定依法办理。」

 

　　王俊凯头疼的想又得联络秘书搞公关了，昨天舞社门口的新闻已经让人买下压过去，估计今天就是自己推记者的新闻。不过报他还是报凯皇娱乐都不打紧，主要是易燃的照片千万不能曝光，否则易烊千玺还不气到晕过去。

 

　　果然上车后易燃受到惊吓，包子脸哭得红红的，易烊千玺忙着安抚他。看到这情景，王俊凯除了气那些白痴记者之外，居然还能分神想他小时候有那么爱哭吗？

 

　　「千玺，」王俊凯边开车边瞄后视镜里的人，「抱歉，这些记者可能是跟着我来的，毕竟昨天……」

 

　　易烊千玺摇摇头，就算不是跟着王俊凯来的，自己的地址也早就被曝光到网上，早晚都有可能会有人找来。

 

　　「王俊凯，」易烊千玺搂紧了易燃，想到刚才看见那堆记者时自己下意识依赖王俊凯的举动，心里就酸酸胀胀的，更别说那件充斥着王俊凯味道的西装外套罩下来的那瞬间、被有力的手臂紧紧搂着往前走的时候，就好像有了披荆斩棘的勇气，他不用害怕四周的恶意，因为有人会领着他走过那段黑暗。

 

　　「你昨晚的提议还算数吗？」易烊千玺悄悄捏住还搭在自己肩头的西服外套，那股香槟特有的酸甜芬芳彷佛仍包裹着自己，「我不想让易燃再遇到这种事了。」

 

　　易烊千玺的声音很轻，眼神却很坚定，听得王俊凯心都软了一半，后座的俩个人，大概真的是他想守护的。 

 

　　王俊凯对上后视镜里的琥珀色双眸，露出了小虎牙，「当然。」

 

 

　　秘书把茶跟合约一并放到透明茶几上，不时偷瞄眼前脸孔俊逸五官线条硬朗的人，原来这就是这几天总裁时不时要自己办事的主角易烊千玺，也就是传说中的总裁夫人？啊呸呸，总裁说过不要乱喊，人家是Omega不是女的。

 

　　那要叫啥好呢？还没等秘书想出个所以然，易烊千玺就抬头看了他一眼，并且露出礼貌的微笑，「谢谢。」

 

　　「不客气。」秘书面上冷静公事的回以微笑，内心却在疯狂打鼓，那个小梨涡太可怕了！刚刚还有点高冷Alpha的感觉呢，梨涡跟卧蚕一出场，哗啦啦小甜Omega气场全开！难怪本公司传闻万年不恋爱工作狂王总裁要陷进去！

 

　　「没事你就先去忙，」王俊凯朝秘书摆摆手，那视线盯着易烊千玺的时间太长了，怪让人不舒服，「让公关部开个会准备一下，等会我有事宣布。」

 

　　「好的。」秘书记下王俊凯的要求，浑然不觉自己被总裁在心里的小本本记上一笔，转头就去传达命令了。

 

　　总裁宽大明亮的办公室里，剩下易烊千玺跟王俊凯面对面相望两无言，王俊凯咳了声打破沉默，「合约内容你先看看吧，有问题都可以再改。」

 

　　「哦。」易烊千玺拿过面前那份合约，低头仔细看了起来，生怕里面有暗藏任何一条过度易燃抚养权的条款，然而他越看越惊讶，这白纸黑字写的是经文吗？不然怎么那么佛！

 

　　不只签约后就先给一笔签约金，还各种优渥自由的待遇，都是些什么佛心条款跟天文数字啊！

 

　　「你别这样看我，」感受到易烊千玺疑惑的目光，王俊凯向前倾，眼神真挚深邃，「这代表你值得，不论是你的人还是你的舞。」

 

 

　　当天午时11:28，凯皇娱乐发布了最新声明，易烊千玺老师的前合作伙伴陆任家剽窃他人的编舞作品，并假借易烊千玺老师的名字私自贩卖且挪用公款，经查实已提告。

 

　　不仅如此还附上了详细的资料跟证据，以及先前发黑帖的人员名单和律师函也一一附上，大有肃清整顿网络上黑料的意思，营销号们也迅速转发，还有不知从何传出的消息指出，这次易烊千玺也是被扯入凯皇跟屠富两派娱乐公司争斗的无辜棋子。

 

　　大家嗑瓜还没嗑够呢，凯皇娱乐又发了声明表示，易烊千玺老师已经正式跟凯皇娱乐签约成为御用的编舞及指导老师，并且发布了一张易烊千玺在舞室练舞的侧颜。

 

　　光是这张高颜值的照片就蹦出好多路人转粉，以往安利易烊千玺的舞蹈视频和历年奖项帖子又被翻出来，在细心的粉丝从那张照片里看出舞室镜子内反映出了凯皇旗下最火红偶像团体的身影后，微博又炸了一波。


	8. 買孩子送的爹 08

**08.**

 

　　易烊千玺一手拎着二十的猫笼，另一手拖着易燃的行李箱，易燃背着小书包坐在上头晃着小脚丫，两人杵在玄关，盯着眼前挑高的天花板挂着大水晶灯、地上铺着光洁大理石地板、家具全是黑白色调，看着就一尘不染的宽敞复式房，跟自己那满地玩偶玩具猫毛的温馨小窝简直一大对比，瞬间都不知道脚该往哪放了。

 

　　「进去啊？」王俊凯双手各拖着易烊千玺的两大卡行李箱，也不知道里面都装了些啥，看着两个挡在门口的门神，朝易烊千玺抬抬下巴，「随便坐。」

 

　　「哦。」易烊千玺看着那黑色皮沙发跟纯白毛地毯，感觉可以预见里面卡满猫毛的景象了，再看看旁边的王俊凯已经关上门，把行李箱推到一旁放着，然后手伸到门口鞋柜旁的酒精喷雾机前，搓了下手？

 

　　很好，不知道王俊凯会不会被他们仨搞疯。

 

　　「易燃来，脱鞋。」易烊千玺揪住撒丫子就想跑的易燃，脱下他的小布鞋，给他换上带来的拖鞋。

 

　　「一楼是客厅厨房浴室，除了我的书房你们随便用都可以，反正会有保洁阿姨来整理，」王俊凯脱了外套扯下领带，先挂在玄关的衣架，接着解开袖扣把袖子折了几折好方便活动，「房间在楼上，先带你们去看吧。」

 

　　易烊千玺眨了眨眼，手指不自主抠着衣领，王俊凯扯领带时露出的脖子线条为啥特性感啊！改天他也要穿个西装衬衫试试！

 

　　「放心，」看易烊千玺站在原地一脸纠结，王俊凯连忙解释，「有客房的。」

 

　　上了楼梯，大概是原本上下两层打通的复式，二楼的空间也很大，装潢还是那副冷感简约风，王俊凯领着他们到了一扇门前，「这间是客房，你跟易燃睡这，我请人打扫过了……」

 

　　门一开，印入眼帘的房间是不小没错，但怎么看都只有张儿童床啊！还皮卡丘造型的蠢不蠢！周遭塞满了各式各样的卡通玩偶，天花板不只吊着小星星呀小飞机，还有在天上飞的虹猫蓝兔，墙上则是摆着奥特曼。

 

　　「握槽！」王俊凯也惊呆了，他虽然没想过要留客房吧，但当初多个房间也就空着摆张床，家里人来还能住，前两天吩咐秘书重新整理买个新床垫新被子，怎么给整成这样了！不知道的还以为开启了异次元的大门！

 

　　易烊千玺斜眼看向王俊凯，「王总裁有心了。」

 

　　冤枉啊！王俊凯感受到易烊千玺的凝视，只差没双手指天发誓了，「这…我上次看还不是这样的。」

 

　　「哇！皮卡丘！」易燃兴奋的指着房间里满满当当的黄色生物，拉扯着易烊千玺的衣角，期盼的眼神亮晶晶的，「爸爸我喜翻！我要睡这里！」

 

　　易烊千玺看着那张只能睡得下易燃的床铺，眼角抽了抽，易燃看他表情微妙，以为爸爸不同意，抱住易烊千玺的腿，小嘴一撇，「爸爸！我想要睡这儿！好噗好？」

 

　　「好好好，」易烊千玺摸摸易燃的小脑袋，转头看王俊凯，「那我睡哪？」

 

　　「呃，」王俊凯看着易烊千玺圆润的小唇珠，不知不觉脱口而出，「我房间？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　「诶你别误会，我睡沙发！」

 

　　「这是你家，你睡沙发不合适吧？」

 

　　「千玺，我跟你说……」王俊凯还想解释，关键时刻电话又响了，一看是自家娘亲的来电，不得不接，「喂，妈……」

 

　　『欸嵩嵩，你看我给你布置的房了没有？』王夫人愉悦的语调传来，『那奶兮兮的漂亮娃子是不是要跟你住啦？哎人都住一起了啥子时候结婚？空出来的房间当小孩房多好！这样你俩生崽还能马上用到！』

 

　　很好，他就知道肯定是他妈搞的鬼，能不经过他同意捣鼓他家的还能有谁啊？

 

　　「不是，妈，你这也要先跟我打个招呼啊……」

 

　　『打啥招呼？你还嫌弃我啷个哟？妈是为你好，都跟人家同居了睡一张床怎么咯？』

 

　　王俊凯扶额，被他妈妈催得脑子疼啊！

 

　　挂上电话后看见易烊千玺微妙的神情，王俊凯有点无力的解释，「我妈误会了，你就先睡我房间吧，我睡沙发，这两天我让秘书重新买张双人床。」

 

　　「哦……」易烊千玺摸了摸耳垂又拉了拉衣摆，感觉有点热。刚才王俊凯跟他妈妈通话虽然以重庆话为主，但他也瞎听懂了几句，忽然觉得自己一个Omega随随便便住进Alpha的家里，好像不太对。

 

 

　　在安顿好易烊千玺跟易燃后，王俊凯又回去公司了，这几天为了忙易烊千玺的事情，许多事情都暂时搁置着，现在总算有时间处理。

 

　　「你就当自己家哈。」王俊凯临出门前又唠叨了一番，虽然在看到易燃吃饼干掉地毯，二十踏到置物架上把他的海贼王手办拨到地上时，有想揍人的冲动，但看到易烊千玺一脸慌张地制止还有看向他的无辜琥珀眸后，王俊凯又觉得，吃吧，吃到地毯全都是饼干渣吧！砸吧，把他的海贼王全都砸了吧！

 

　　「不好意思啊，我会帮你恢复原样的。」易烊千玺虽然说没有洁癖，但看到白淨淨的地毯上黏满了饼干渣也觉得不能忍，这就是他家为啥不铺这东西的原因，塑料垫才适合小孩玩耍嘛！

 

　　王俊凯深呼吸，然后点头，「没事，你们玩，不用等我回来，该睡就睡。」

 

　　今天傍晚的彩霞带着点粉粉紫紫的颜色，透过落地窗照在客厅里，易烊千玺的轮廓看起来恬静柔和，王俊凯忽然就兴起家的感觉，大概有个Omega就是这样吧。

 

　　易燃一边吃着薯片，一边盯着电视上的动画，听到门口的动静勉强分了点注意力，「玩具卡猪猪掰掰！」

 

　　「诶，掰掰。」

 

　　王俊凯，Alpha，29岁，第一次认真考虑起结婚的问题。

 

 

　　给易燃洗完澡，哄睡觉，易烊千玺才开始收拾自己，等把带来的行李整理好后，也不敢用王俊凯主卧的浴室，拎着衣服去了一楼洗澡，到了新环境怪不自在的，洗完后楞是北京瘫在沙发上滑手机，都过十二点了王俊凯还没回。

 

　　易烊千玺说不清自己是不是在等，但瞄向门口的次数好像真的有点频繁。

 

　　不知是洗完澡还是怎么的，易烊千玺总觉得有点闷热，扯了扯衣领，窜上来的是王俊凯家沐浴露的味道，混杂着自己的信息素，易烊千玺甩甩刘海，企图把奇奇怪怪的感觉甩出脑中。

 

　　虽然王俊凯让他睡他房间，但易烊千玺还是窝在沙发上躺着，没道理让屋子主人睡沙发吧！

 

　　迷迷糊糊间似乎有人喊他，易烊千玺觉得眼皮沉得睁不开，随后就整个人悬空，落入一个暖呼呼的怀抱，微醺的白葡萄酒香钻进鼻间，易烊千玺皱起眉头，本能地朝来源靠近，抱着自己的力道好像又更紧了。

 

　　恍恍惚惚，易烊千玺朦胧中能感觉到在移动，接着身体陷入柔软的床铺，轻盈温暖的被辱盖了上来，整个人都被包裹在香槟酒气之中，酸涩的葡萄酒彷佛透过肌肤渗透进血液里，气泡在血管里乱窜，好热。

 

　　真的太热了。

 

　　易烊千玺是被热醒的，睁开眼是陌生的房间，深蓝色的床单，满满的白葡萄酒味，Alpha的信息素笼罩着整个空间，身体像被泡在糨糊里一样沉重，易烊千玺后知后觉的发现，他的发/情/期提前了。

 

　　脑中浮现出这股诱发他情/期的气味主人，王俊凯的脸、喉结、手腕，宽肩、窄腰、长腿，一一闪过眼前，每一处都是着致命的蛊惑，易烊千玺感觉到口干舌燥，却控制不住自己曲起双腿磨/蹭，身后某处更是湿/润了起来。

 

　　除了刚成年那次的发/情/期超出自己的意料，往后每次他都及时服用抑制剂，很久没有如现在这般失控难耐，易烊千玺慌了，但大脑跟身体都在告诉他，这里有个Alpha，而你是Omega，你需要他。

 

 

　　易烊千玺晕晕呼呼的下床，腿一碰到地就软得站不住，卧房里的浴室门突然开了，易烊千玺抬眼看去，笔直的长腿，再往上是黑色的浴袍，白皙却不单薄的胸膛，线条明显的锁骨，精致的薄唇、鼻梁、桃花眼……是王俊凯的脸。

 

　　「王俊凯……」易烊千玺的理智跟欲/望在拉锯着，Alpha的信息素随着浴室门开启，跟里面蒸腾的水气一起扑到自己面前，身体止不住地战栗，想被Alpha拥抱，想跟Alpha结合。

 

　　「千玺？」看着扑跪在地的易烊千玺，王俊凯心头一紧，甜甜奶奶的Omega香气无不宣示着发/情/期的到来，本来晚回就是有点避开易烊千玺的意思，没想到这人直接睡在沙发，将人抱回房间时吸了满满的奶糖味，搞得他冲了好几遍冷水澡，刚平复下来的躁动在看见易烊千玺现在的状态后，又有点抬头了。

 

　　眼眶通红像个小白兔一样，双颊也泛着粉红，可怜兮兮的曲在地板上，王俊凯克制自己把人按在地上标记的冲动，上前扶起易烊千玺，「你抑制剂呢？」

 

　　易烊千玺的身体刚被触碰到，就像触电一样抖了下，粉红色的唇瓣吐出细微的呻//吟，手指颤巍巍地勾上王俊凯的浴袍领口，小鹿般湿润的眼眸看向王俊凯，嘴里含糊的呢喃，全身热呼呼的往王俊凯怀里蹭。

 

　　王俊凯忍不住吞了口水，空气中的甜腻奶味越发浓厚，像打翻了成吨的热牛奶，又撒上满满的糖粉，憨憨腻腻的奶糖味呼喊着人去品尝。

 

　　「王俊凯……」易烊千玺软绵绵地靠在他怀里，全身的肌肤都泛着一层红，尤其是眼尾的部分平添一股媚色，「我热……」

 

　　我也热啊！王俊凯感觉理智线被疯狂拉扯，虽然他喜欢易烊千玺没错，但人才刚住进来呢，他还想慢慢地撬开易烊千玺的心门，而不是现在先撬开后门啊！

 

　　「你在这待着！」王俊凯连忙抱起易烊千玺，把人放到床上，转身就去翻易烊千玺带来的行李，才发现里面的衣物已经被归置好，剩下些乱七八糟的小东西，翻来翻去就是没看见抑制剂！

 

　　空气中信息素的味道越来越浓郁，王俊凯烦躁的捋起刘海，冲下楼倒了杯冰水猛灌，冰块在牙齿中喀喀作响，却丝毫没有冷却体内的温度。

 

　　三更半夜的他上哪找抑制剂给易烊千玺用啊！

 

　　还在厨房急得打转的王俊凯，忽然听见楼梯口有声响，就见易烊千玺满脸通红倚着墙，像是在找什么。

 

　　「你别动！」王俊凯瞪大眼，深怕易烊千玺把自己给摔了，忙冲上楼，手才刚伸过去，易烊千玺就整个人贴上来，软绵绵的身子骨挂在王俊凯身上，王俊凯看着易烊千玺露出的后颈，凸出的骨块一节一节埋在后领之下，而腺体所在的地方正努力的释放香甜信息素，请求Alpha一品。

 

　　「易烊千玺，」王俊凯深吸口气，单手撑起易烊千玺的脸颊，逼这个满脸嫣红的人抬眼看他，「你知道我是谁吗？」

 

　　「……王俊凯。」双眼泛着水光、可怜兮兮地望着王俊凯，易烊千玺觉得血液都在沸腾，尤其是碰到王俊凯的时候，感觉那里更加湿/润了。

 

　　易烊千玺很害怕，身体第一次这样高热失控，但如果是王俊凯的话，好像就没有那么可怕，至少他能感觉到，王俊凯是真对他好，不管理由是什么。

 

　　王俊凯看着那对粉嫩的唇吐出自己的名字，终究是忍不了，按着易烊千玺的脑袋狠狠吻上去。

 

　　易烊千玺乖顺的张开嘴，任由王俊凯攻城略地，湿热的舌尖直接越过牙关，舔过上颚，五感沉浸在一片白葡萄酒酿成的气泡海洋里，易烊千玺腿软得站不住，在往下滑之前王俊凯搂住他的腰，直接把人抱回床上。

 


	9. 01. 你凭什么知道啊

**09.**

　　急急躁躁地扯开王俊凯的浴袍，易烊千玺看着露出来的大片肌肤，线条精致的锁骨和宽阔的肩膀，忍不住伸手摸了摸，歪着头说出憋在心底好久的话：「你真好看……」

　　看着被压在床上满脸晕红，琥珀眸子紧盯着自己，嘴边扯开小梨涡的易烊千玺，王俊凯都有些怀疑这人到底神智清不清醒了，但在自己身上乱摸的手无疑是在点火，王俊凯抓下那双爪子压到易烊千玺头顶，俯身吻住他，肆意啃咬着他盯了好几日的圆润唇珠，软软甜甜的滋味怎么亲都不够。

　　「嗯……」易烊千玺喉间发出软糯的低吟，身子不安地扭动，抬脚圈上王俊凯的腰，本能地敞开自己。

　　交缠的唇舌之间弥漫着浓浓的信息素味，王俊凯空出手脱下易烊千玺的睡衣，看见已经湿润一片的底裤后感觉自己的下半身也快憋不住了。

　　尽管这辈子还没有碰过Omega，但Alpha在这种事上总是有无师自通的本能，王俊凯低头吻了吻易烊千玺，掌心抚上那具因长期练舞而线条流畅结实的躯体，肌肤滑腻温润，像毒药般让人上瘾，易烊千玺喘着气，扭了扭腰，「痒……」

　　带着气音，轻柔娇憨的一声痒，成功地打碎王俊凯的理智。

　　王俊凯直起身，扳开易烊千玺的腿，抓过枕头塞在易烊千玺腰下，湿漉漉的后穴完整呈现在眼前，暗粉红的皱褶处正吐着透明的液体，一缩一缩的有如等人采撷的花苞。

　　这就是Omega为了Alpha而准备好的身体。

　　因为闻到王俊凯的信息素而控制不了身体的兴奋，屁股都湿答答的，双腿大敞的羞耻感让易烊千玺短暂抓回理智，伸手挡了挡，想把腿合拢，「你别看……」

　　「千玺，」王俊凯喘着粗气，胯间的巨物正叫嚣着想要侵犯占有眼前的Omega，王俊凯努力克制着，嗓音低哑，「可以吗？」

 

　　易烊千玺脑中的欲望像要冲破牢笼一般大喊着可以啊当然可以！而另一边不时出现的理智则是喊着为什么不可以？易烊千玺眨了眨湿润的眼眶，看着王俊凯那张写满了忍耐的帅脸，不管是哪边的答案似乎都一样，可以。

　　看见易烊千玺小幅度的颔首，王俊凯终于憋不住了，手指摸索着伸进那不断流着热液的穴口，刚进去就被烫热柔软的肠壁紧紧吸附，易烊千玺抿嘴颤抖着，曲起手臂挡住自己的眼，却克制不住另一手伸去摸王俊凯的腿。

　　生来就具备接纳Alpha的身体，很快适应了王俊凯的手指，柔软湿润的小穴在手指退出的时候还恋恋不舍紧缩挽留，王俊凯看着那牵连在指间的液体，感觉下体更胀痛了。

　　「千玺……」王俊凯单手扳开易烊千玺富有弹性的臀瓣，扶着自己的性器蹭上粉嫩的穴口，俯身贴在易烊千玺耳边，「家里没有避孕套，我会注意不射进去的，好吗？」

　　易烊千玺脑袋早就迷迷糊糊，只感觉到王俊凯的气息包围着他，全身都柔软得像水，等着被Alpha占领、呵护，根本没意识到王俊凯在说什么，只胡乱点头，空虚的体内极需被填满。

　　「啊……」湿溽的通道被巨大烫热的肉刃侵入，一寸寸剖开进犯着敏感的内壁，易烊千玺弓起腰，酥麻的结合快感让空气中的信息素如潮水般扑天盖地袭来，被撑开的地方一点儿也不疼，像是失散已久的刀剑入鞘那般吻合紧密，易烊千玺没想过跟Alpha结合是这样舒服愉快的事。

　　王俊凯才刚插进去，就被紧紧吸附自己的肉壁给绞得理智全无，看易烊千玺皱眉闭眼喘气、鬓角冒汗双颊通红的模样更是让人失守，王俊凯掐着易烊千玺的腰胯，狠狠地往里操干。

　　空气中不只是双方的信息素弥漫，肉体拍击的声音回响在耳畔更是撩人，易烊千玺没办法克制自己的声音，被干得晕头转向，呻吟声都夹杂着哽咽，随着王俊凯顶入的频率断断续续喊着。

　　像是能清楚感受到王俊凯粗硬的器物形状，肠壁绞动着紧揪着王俊凯不放，身体贪婪地分泌着湿滑的液体，从俩人结合的地方滴滴答答往外流，性器和腿根都一片湿润，甚至随着王俊凯的抽动而打出汩汩白沫。

　　王俊凯红着眼看见俩人交合的地方，皱褶处被自己塞入的肉柱撑得紧绷平滑，周围一圈的皮肉都泛着粉红，王俊凯撑住易烊千玺的腿根，双手拇指抓着两瓣臀肉往外扳，好让接纳自己的穴口更完整的敞开，抽出时里面艳红的肠壁露出来，带着湿润水光，王俊凯再次使劲往内顶，看着皱褶又被自己捅平，完整接纳自己的性器。

　　Alpha天生的征服和占有欲获得了巨大的满足，浓到快让人窒息的酒气垄罩着易烊千玺，彷佛被扼住颈项，身体跟大脑的反应都在告诉易烊千玺，你是王俊凯的，你是这个Alpha的。

　　后方的潮水随着这个认知更加泛滥，淫靡的噗滋水声夹杂着呜咽呻吟，王俊凯在他身体里驰骋的事实让他发情期的身心得到足够的被拥护感，易烊千玺低哑的喘着，眼眶通红，看向王俊凯的眼神波光流转，又激起Alpha的本性。

　　快速戳刺的性器顶弄得易烊千玺控制不了自己身体的晃动，胡乱抓上王俊凯的手臂，「哈啊！」体内敏感的生殖腔口被饱满的龟头蹭过，易烊千玺脚趾蜷曲小腹一紧，惊叫出声，那种酥麻酸痒的感觉忽然窜上，前端早就挺立的性器反射性弹跳了下，前所未有的快感一闪而过，易烊千  
玺慌乱地朝王俊凯投以求助的目光。

　　「是这儿？」王俊凯虽然也被易烊千玺奶呼呼的甜味迷得魂不守舍，但比起发情期中的人还要清醒，王俊凯一手顶住易烊千玺的膝窝，另一手抓着他的脚踝，性器退出一截，又仔细朝刚才的地方顶去，前端能感觉到些微开口的生殖腔，恶劣地在那里打转，「千玺……我可以进去吗？」

　　易烊千玺全身发麻，生殖腔口随着快感累积而逐渐张开柔软，王俊凯不断磨蹭产生的诡异酥爽害他忍不住想逃跑，腿却被人牢牢箍住，易烊千玺呜咽着快承受不了这种折磨，挣扎着也离不开王俊凯的桎梏。

　　然而Omega对Alpha的渴望是源自本能的，柔软的腔口蠕动收缩着像是期盼着Alpha的入侵，易烊千玺感觉到下体更加湿润了，空虚感蔓延开来，下意识的臀部就朝王俊凯靠近，穴口想把那烫热的硬物吃得更深。

　　「千玺……」王俊凯脖子憋得都浮现青筋，而在发情期中的人却撩人不自知，看着易烊千玺浑身赤裸，肌肤布满嫣红，难耐的扭动，王俊凯不想忍了。

　　双手绕过易烊千玺的膝窝，把他的腿架在手上，身体往前压，易烊千玺柔韧的腰肢轻易完成了这个姿势，而大开的下身更方便王俊凯侵犯，性器的冠状前端顶开了生殖腔口，猛然插了进去，紧致有弹性的腔口硬被操开灌满，易烊千玺浑身一颤，尖叫出声，又疼又爽的感觉让他挺立的性器直接高潮射精。

　　比之前面射出时的快感，穴口被撑开的感觉又更加酥麻，酸酸胀胀的让他张口喘着气，抓在王俊凯背上的手指陷进皮肤里。

　　王俊凯也顾不上这点皮肉小痛，紧紧咬着自己前端的生殖腔里难以想象的舒服，除却肉体上的快感，还有占领Omega的征服欲作祟，王俊凯咬上易烊千玺的唇珠，腰胯开始朝着生殖腔里抽动起来。

　　「呜……」易烊千玺双手紧紧攀在王俊凯后背，射过精后的身体更加敏感，更别说生殖腔被捅开的快意与疼痛袭击着全身上下，从脚底麻到头顶的酸涩让他忍不住红了鼻子，眼泪从眼眶溢出，身体软绵绵的任由王俊凯肏弄。

　　相交的地方不只有啪啪的肉体碰撞，还有咕滋水声刺激着人的耳膜，那处的热液自顾自的分泌，显现着发情期中对Alpha的渴求，易烊千玺已经不太能思考，王俊凯被温热紧致的腔口圈着也忍不住要射，赶在性器根部成结之前退了出来，浊白的精液射在穴口。

　　释放后王俊凯还能分神想到自己身为Alpha居然能抵抗在Omega体内射精的欲望，简直可以写进完美AO榜样里，然而在他看清楚被干到哭得一塌糊涂，鼻子眼睛红通通的易烊千玺后，马上想打自己巴掌了，忍什么忍，就该射到他怀孕。

　　凑上前深深的吻住易烊千玺，随后王俊凯把身下赤裸泛红、抽泣的小羊羔翻过去，双手抓上那对挺翘的小屁股，臀肉从指间挤出，方才被撑开一段时间的皱褶还来不及缩紧闭合，透明的肠液带着泡沫混着精液流了下来，王俊凯只瞄一眼就受不了。

 

　　再一次把炽热的肉棒插进还淌着液体湿漉漉的穴口中，易烊千玺哼咛着，没两下就发出甜腻的喘息，奶奶甜甜的Omega香味源源不绝飘散开来，发情中的Omega显然也没那么快满足。

　　「哈啊、啊……」身后不断的顶弄抽插，易烊千玺双手紧揪着床单，却挡不住身体被往前推挤的力道，而每次被顶得往前滑，就会被掐着自己腰骨的手给压回去，臀部狠狠撞在王俊凯胯上，内脏彷佛要被塞进体内的凶猛巨物顶坏了。

　　这次很轻易的，性器前端找准了生殖腔口，狠狠插了进去，易烊千玺张嘴喘着气，像离水的鱼一般努力呼吸，但吸入鼻间的全是王俊凯厚重的白葡萄酒味，像跌入酿造香槟的大酒桶里一样挣扎扑腾，却越发沉醉其中，醺得他全身瘫软。

　　王俊凯猛烈的撞击着柔软的内壁，盯着易烊千玺后颈腺体的位置，蓄势待发。

　　标记Omega是Alpha与生俱来的本能，王俊凯尝过一次易烊千玺的美味，理智早就逐渐淡去，像是最原始的交媾般在易烊千玺体内疯狂肏干，湿答答的穴口热烈迎接它选中的侵入者，王俊凯把身体的重量压上易烊千玺软绵绵的身躯，性器前端也深深顶进生殖腔中，射精时成的结把性器牢牢卡在湿热通道里，汩汩精液全浇灌在里头。

　　王俊凯抱紧仰头无声叫喊的易烊千玺，对准那不断散发诱人气味的腺体，虎牙深深没入柔嫩的肌肤中。

　　他标记易烊千玺了。

　　易烊千玺浑身发抖，疼痛、酥麻、酸痒等不同的感觉流窜在四肢百骸之中，脆弱的后颈被猛力咬住，身后捅进生殖腔里的性器强硬地把自己钉在床上，动弹不得，那股浓烈的、带着Alpha侵略性的香槟酒味，一层层沁入他的腺体，溶入他的血骨。

　　然后一切都不一样了。

　　易烊千玺短暂空白的神识逐渐回笼，身体乃至心灵都洋溢着一股暖流，王俊凯的怀抱比之前还要温热，味道比之前还要香甜，只知道自己被对方的信息素包围，彷佛身至葡萄庄园，头顶的阳光温暖，脚下的草地柔软。

　　王俊凯的存在让他觉得安心。

 

　　刚完成标记，且处于发情期中的Omega，身心灵对Alpha的依赖和渴望是难以抑制的。易烊千玺迷糊间转醒，房间落地窗帘被拉得紧密不透光，他分不出现在几点，只觉得全身又酸又疼，床铺里满满信息素的味道，香槟酒气环绕着他，像是被Alpha抱在怀中般舒适。

　　可是，那个狠狠占有且标记自己的人在哪呢？

　　易烊千玺睁开眼，琥珀色的瞳孔清澈透亮，却带着焦虑，「……王俊凯？」张口嘶哑的声线不像自己的，干涩的喉咙发出的叫喊都破碎不成调。

　　易烊千玺缩起身体，抓住充满王俊凯气味的被子紧紧包裹着自己，摸上还残留着犬齿触感的后颈，有些发抖，「王俊凯……」

　　他不知道自己怎么了，为什么急着想见到王俊凯，脑子里只有个念头，那是他的Alpha啊！

　　门把忽然被扭开，昏暗的室内有了光源，王俊凯走进来，还是穿着衬衫西裤，易烊千玺坐起身看他，茫然的都要以为是不是自己做了场梦，王俊凯昨天没有回来，在公司待到刚刚，「你去哪儿了？」

　　「刚送易燃去幼儿园。」王俊凯想到一早易燃咚咚咚的敲着他房门，哭着找爸爸的画面就头疼，那会儿他还跟易烊千玺在进行不知道第几次的解热运动呢，抓过浴袍胡乱套上，把易烊千玺塞进被子里藏好，王俊凯开门后直接把易燃给抱去一楼梳洗，门缝内的光景遮得严实。

　　最后还是以爸爸生病了不舒服要休息，不乖的话爸爸不会好为由，才哄了易燃安分地背着小书包去上学，王俊凯临走前易燃还眨巴着水汪汪的桃花眼，奶声奶气的让王俊凯好好照顾他爸爸，王俊凯应声的同时还挺心虚。

　　「我买了早饭，等会吃，先喝点水？」王俊凯拎着水杯走到床边，看着身上布满暧昧痕迹的易烊千玺，顿时觉得下腹紧热，标记完的Alpha何尝不是也记挂着自己的Omega呢？

　　「王俊凯。」易烊千玺抱住王俊凯的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋在对方腰腹上蹭了蹭，香槟酒气再度从鼻间窜脑，易烊千玺满足的喟叹，身体又热了起来，股间湿湿的，易烊千玺忘了害羞，跪起身双手环上王俊凯的脖子，盯着王俊凯深情款款的桃花眼，露出小梨涡，「先吃我吧？」

　　王俊凯分辨不出是小梨涡甜，还是易烊千玺身上掺杂着自己气味的奶糖香甜，直到把人压回床上做起运动，他才确认易烊千玺是全身都甜。


	10. 買孩子送的爹 10

**10.**

 

　　晨间操结束后易烊千玺累得昏睡过去，王俊凯把白里透红湿漉漉的小羊崽抱去浴室里清洗，看着股/间一汪春水满是两人放纵的痕迹，也不禁红了耳朵，克制着再吃一遍的冲动，仔细洗干净了后用条大毛巾把人裹着暂放在卧室的沙发躺椅，然后认命去换那张被他们折腾到惨不忍睹的床单。

 

　　趁易烊千玺睡着的时候，王俊凯联系秘书，新床是不用买了，但床单被套得多买几组备用，还有他这几天不会去公司，有重要的事再跟他报告就行。

 

　　琐碎的事交代完，王俊凯瘫在客厅，望着天花板，俊美的五官此时有些呆愣，短短几小时内发生的事情太迷幻了，直到现在他才有时间捋清楚。

 

　　他，王俊凯，Alpha，未婚，就在不久前，未经同意标记了个Omega，易烊千玺。

 

　　还把人翻来覆去搞了好几遍！虽然知道发/情/期对Omega来说很重要，但他没想过是这么个光景啊！本来处处带刺天天拒绝他的傲娇Omega，忽然就那副软绵绵甜滋滋湿漉漉奶兮兮的，红着眼眶求抱，抱是抱了，可这又算个什么呢？

 

　　等他意识过来时已经做了标记，王俊凯知道自己是喜欢易烊千玺的，但他不敢保证易烊千玺有没有也喜欢他啊！那发/情/期中的易烊千玺是出于自愿还是被迫接受？这样是不是算乘人之危？

 

　　「哎……」王俊凯抹了把脸，还没想通透呢，一团毛球就跳上他的肚子，黑压压的脸对着他，蓝色的猫眼看他的目光带着不情愿，不要问他怎么看出来的，王俊凯就是感觉的到！

 

　　「干嘛？」之前破坏他海贼王的仇他不计较了，还想干啥子啊！

 

　　「喵──」二十盯着王俊凯，伸出小爪爪拉扒着他的衣领，喵喵叫个不停，见王俊凯没反应还试图卖萌，用脑袋蹭着王俊凯的手。

 

　　王俊凯撸了两把猫才想起来，他忘记给倒猫粮了！不得了，让易烊千玺知道还不打死他！

 

　　连忙给添猫粮，二十果然瞬间凑上去进食，然而吃饱后就非常现实的不给王俊凯撸了。

 

　　「切，稀罕，我去撸你主人！」王俊凯小声的叨叨逼逼，甩甩手站起身，打算现在就去身体力行一下，但在那之前还得给易烊千玺也弄点吃的才行，早上买的食物都凉了。

 

　　王俊凯煮好鸡蛋瘦肉粥，端上楼破例要让人在房里吃东西，进了房看见易烊千玺还睡得香香甜甜，王俊凯坐在床边，轻轻晃了晃裹在被子里露出半颗脑袋的人，「千玺，起来吃点东西。」

 

　　「嗯……」易烊千玺皱了皱眉，嘴里嘟囔着什么，翻个身又继续睡。

 

　　「千玺……」王俊凯继续柔声叫唤，捏捏易烊千玺的小耳垂，「千玺？小易？阿易？……易易？」顺便测试哪个称呼比较能引起易烊千玺的注意。

 

　　在王俊凯喊完易易之后，易烊千玺翻身面向他，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，眉头不悦地皱起，盯着王俊凯看了三秒，忽然就扯开嘴角，露出小白牙跟小梨涡，「……王俊凯。」

 

　　「诶，」王俊凯觉得有只小鹿从易烊千玺水亮的双眼中冲了出来，直直撞进他心里，扬起的尘土都能画成爱你的形状，「易易，起来吃饭。」亲昵的称呼好像更能拉近距离，王俊凯很满意。

 

　　易烊千玺听话坐起，身上的被子滑落，光/溜/溜的肌肤接触到空气，忍不住一抖，这才慢半拍发现自己居然一/丝/不/挂，「……我我我衣服呢？」

 

　　王俊凯支支吾吾老半天，「刚给你洗澡，想说你还要睡，就……」

 

　　「那那那那你也不能不不给我穿衣服啊！」易烊千玺大概是睡饱休息够，发/情/期的异状间歇过去了，这下倒是想起来矜持怎么写，耳根子通红，看着王俊凯又是那个小结巴。

 

　　王俊凯见易烊千玺这副害臊的模样，不禁觉得发/情/期真是个奇妙的东西，好像两个小时前还夹着自己嗯啊乱喘、把自己背抓得比调色盘还精采的人不是他一样，「反正等等还不是要脱嘛……」王俊凯小声碎念，却不敢让易烊千玺听到，抓过自己稍早前刚换下来的白衬衫，搭在易烊千玺肩上，然后让他赶紧吃饭。

 

　　易烊千玺看看粥又看看王俊凯，自己是那啥期又不是生病，吃什么粥啊！

 

　　然而在被那双漂亮的桃花眼盯着后，易烊千玺还是乖乖把粥给吃了，毕竟王俊凯那张脸还真的挺下饭。

 

　　饱暖大概真的会思/淫/欲，身上披着王俊凯的衬衫，又待在王俊凯身边，吸进鼻子的每一口气都是王俊凯的味，被Alpha信息素层层环绕的环境下，易烊千玺感觉好像又不太对劲了，香槟酒气醉人，股/间随着上升的温度而涌/出/热/液，已经被Alpha占领划地的身体再度发出讯号，你需要你的Alpha了。

 

　　「王俊凯……」

 

　　易烊千玺抿着嘴，上头的小唇珠弧度更明显了，看得王俊凯又盯着他的嘴好几秒，红红嫩嫩的粉色，咬起来软软的，带着奶香，跟吃奶糖似的。

 

　　混了白葡萄酒味的奶糖甜气温温热热的散布在空气中，易烊千玺眼神迷离，眼角湿润，双颊酡红，身体的反应比他的大脑还要诚实，后颈处的咬痕痒痒的，一路从背脊痒到腰椎，痒得潮水汹涌。

 

　　王俊凯凑上去，手撑在易烊千玺两侧，信息素波动交融，目光款款地凝视着易烊千玺低垂的眼帘，却不动作，直到易烊千玺伸出手，轻轻揪住他的衣角，抬眼看他。

 

　　「饭后运动需不需要？」王俊凯勾起单边的笑，握住易烊千玺拉着自己的手，掀开被子把人压倒在床，那白衬衫暂时又无用武之地了，所以说嘛，穿衣服干嘛？还有好几天要过呢。

 

 

　　一个下午又这样黏黏腻腻的厮混过去，易烊千玺累得一根指头都懒得动，想到这种简直是住在床上的日子要持续三到五天，就恨不得马上来个十发抑制剂！

 

　　不对啊？现在打抑制剂也来得及吧？刚纾解完燥热的易烊千玺陷入贤者模式，脑袋清晰的想到。

 

　　「王俊凯──」易烊千玺看着坐在床边正准备穿衣服的王俊凯，宽阔白皙的背上满是鲜红爪痕，随着主人的动作跟着肩胛骨起起伏伏，满满费洛蒙看得人脸红，本来要说的话随着口水一起咽了回去。

 

　　「嗯？」听到易烊千玺慵懒又软糯的叫喊，王俊凯马上转过头，伸手撩了把对方汗湿的额发，「怎么？还要？」

 

　　易烊千玺耳根发红，拍掉了王俊凯的手，「你你你去接易燃的时候顺便买抑制剂回来！」

 

　　「啊？」王俊凯愣住，「为什么？」都才刚标记呢，稍微清醒就急着要抑制剂，易烊千玺并不想要跟他度过发/情/期？

 

　　「你买就对了！」而看着王俊凯逐渐僵硬的表情，易烊千玺想的却是，这才刚标记呢！让你给我跑个腿买东西就不愿意了！

 

 

　　易燃跟着王俊凯回到家，小鞋子刚脱，背着小背包就噔噔噔跑上楼，「爸爸！」肥肥短短的小手把门推开，直接往床上一团棉被上扑，「爸爸你似不似森病啦！」

 

　　「诶，宝宝，爸爸没──」易烊千玺躺得都快睡着，被突然压上来的重量惊醒，就看见易燃粉嘟嘟的小脸蛋两坨红，一双大桃花眼水汪汪的，竟然又要哭？

 

　　跟着易燃后头上来的不只是王俊凯，还有终于等到机会溜进门内的二十，一团毛球轻盈跳上床，在易烊千玺旁边闻闻嗅嗅。

 

　　「宝贝儿怎么啦，啊？」浑身酸痛已经很累，易燃在他身上踩踏更是感觉到大腿内侧的肌肉发酸，易烊千玺把易燃抱在怀里时都觉得手臂有些软，忍不住瞪向始作俑者，「王俊凯你干嘛了，易燃怎么哭了！」

 

　　关我什么事啊！我还能干嘛，我今天也就干/你而已！

 

　　王俊凯在心里咆哮，但一句都没敢说出来，「我不知道啊，一回家他就冲上楼了……」

 

　　易燃哭的泪汪汪，易烊千玺轻声细语地哄，好不容易易燃停止哭泣，搂着易烊千玺的脖子抽抽噎噎，「玩具卡骗人！千玺身上又酸酸的刺刺的！」

 

　　「……」易烊千玺不知道要先笑还是先纠正易燃称呼问题，或者是该怎么跟易燃解释标记的事，你爸爸我这一辈子都会酸酸的刺刺的了。

 

　　「你以为你就不酸酸不刺刺了吗，你还凉凉。」王俊凯第一次听到亲儿子对自己信息素味到的评价，对着一个三岁多而且死命抱着他的Omega又蹭又亲还不放的小孩儿Alpha，忍不住就要怼。薄荷配兰姆酒，呵！有你老子我的香槟高级奢华吗！

 

　　「王俊凯！」这种时候还跟小孩扯什么鬼东西！易烊千玺皱眉横了王俊凯一眼，又拍拍易燃的小脑袋，「宝宝，你不喜欢爸爸了吗？」易烊千玺对着眼泪像金珠子一串串往下滚的易燃嘟起嘴，两嘴角下拉，委屈。

 

　　「迷有！我最喜欢你！」易燃一听马上收起眼泪，双手捧上易烊千玺的脸颊，胡乱亲了几口，「可似我噗想要你闻起来刺刺的！」

 

　　易烊千玺脸都快被易燃亲到变形，正想亲回去说宝宝我也爱你呢，怀里忽然就空了，睁眼就见王俊凯双掌撑着易燃的腋下像狮子王里狒狒抓辛巴展示一样，把易燃腾空举高高。

 

　　「你千玺爸爸真的生病不舒服！我们不吵他好吧？」

 

　　「噗要！我要爸爸抱！」

 

　　易烊千玺头疼的看着眼前一大一小，眉角眼梢还都像同个模子刻印的，「你们俩……」

 

　　空气中本来就充满了王俊凯那时甜时涩的香槟酒气，房门打开后冲进来的易燃跟二十瞬间带来了别的气味，小小的Alpha更是在大哭之后也散出自己的味道，惹得刚标记过后领地意识更加强烈的王俊凯也忍不住加重释放自己的信息素，醺得易烊千玺腿软。

 

　　又来了。

 

　　易烊千玺感觉自己的甜腻气味也止不住的外放，燥热的温度再一次从体内涌上，蔓延四肢，易烊千玺看向王俊凯，「你你你……你先带易燃出去……」

 

　　一看易烊千玺这模样，王俊凯就明白了，单手抱着易燃，另一手提起二十，关上房门前不忘跟满脸通红的易烊千玺说：「等我！」


	11. 買孩子送的爹 11

**11.**

 

　　易烊千玺感觉自己睡了个好觉，舒舒服服的，连轻松熊抱起来手感也特别好，不禁用脸颊蹭了蹭，暖呼呼的还带着股清爽宜人的白气泡酒香……？易燃是把什么打翻在他的熊上了吗？

 

　　易烊千玺这才掀开眼皮，入目的是一片白花花的胸膛，结实胸肌上是线条性感的锁骨，温热肌肤下阵阵酒香溢散在空气中，包覆着奶糖味。易烊千玺脑袋空白了几秒，恍惚间意识到那让人浑身绵软的发/情/期结束了，而眼前这是他的Alpha，身体记住了对方的气味、体温、形状，亲密无间的那几天像梦一场，在他脑子里断断续续地晃荡过去。

 

　　王俊凯见人醒了，伸手拨开易烊千玺额前的碎发，亲昵地凑上前亲了易烊千玺一口，怀里的人表情还是懵的。

 

　　指尖跟唇瓣碰过肌肤的温热触感让易烊千玺一惊，往后仰着脑袋，眨巴着琥珀瞳看着王俊凯，大脑却反应不过来要下达什么指令，说什么话。

 

　　王俊凯却是收紧了搂在易烊千玺腰上的手，掌心在他腰后的肌理起伏上来回摸索，勾起嘴角露出虎牙，桃花眼甜甜蜜蜜的，「还要吗？」

 

　　易烊千玺才发现自己未/着/寸/缕，不只是枕在王俊凯臂弯被搂在怀里，被子下两人的腿还亲亲热热的交叠着，呼吸间全是王俊凯的气味，脑子里的理智线像是终于通上电了一样，易烊千玺双手按着王俊凯的胸口，猛然一推。

 

　　王俊凯被推的猝不及防，差点跌下床，脸上笑容逐渐凝固：「千玺……？」

 

　　易烊千玺看着赤//裸的两人，红着脸感觉脑袋都热得快冒烟，扯过被子裹着自己溜下床，也不管身后王俊凯愕然的神情，冲向浴室里关上门。

 

　　一进浴室易烊千玺就背贴着门蹲了下来，摀着脸双颊烫得不象话。这几日自己没羞没臊的纠缠跟王俊凯亲昵而热切的回应给予一幕幕清晰了起来。

 

　　易烊千玺绝望得要命，感觉丢脸丢大了，怎么住进王俊凯家的第一天就这么刚好发/情，还这么倒霉的没带上抑制剂，他真的不是这么随便的Omega好不好呀！就算有个易燃，那他也还是清清白白二十七年的Omega！

 

　　易烊千玺还没跟自己纠结够，门外那个各种意义上都搞得他乱七八糟的人又打断他。

 

　　「千玺，衣服我帮你放床上了，你收拾好了再下楼，我先去给易燃刷牙洗脸啊。」

 

　　听着王俊凯那温柔体贴的声音，身体又回忆起那几个日日夜夜中吹拂在耳边的气息，发/情/期过去已经不会随便湿得一塌胡涂，但那让人神魂颠倒的快感却被深刻烙印在体内，易烊千玺把脸埋在膝盖里，闷闷的说不出话。

 

　　心脏擅自悸动，光是王俊凯的存在就让他这被标记的身体感到心安愉悦，再加上王俊凯宠溺又居家的口吻，让他有他们两个是相恋许久又同住多时的老夫夫的错觉。

 

　　可是他们俩甚至还认识不到一个月！自己居然就这样被标记了！

 

　　易烊千玺不敢置信，思绪混乱，这次的标记可以说是没有抑制剂下惹的祸，身体好像见到王俊凯就自动摊平任由对方摆布，他没想到AO之间有这么多不可抗力。他以为他这辈子是不可能接受Alpha的，他不要委身于Alpha，更不想要被AO标记给绑着而失去自由，他从小就明白自己要做什么，不跟Alpha搞标记关系那更是准则之一。

 

　　王俊凯的出现打乱了他的人生步伐。

 

　　分不清是裹在自己身上的被单还是自体飘散的香槟酒气，融合着本来的甜甜奶香，易烊千玺不用凑近闻都能嗅到随着体温蒸散而出的味儿，是他跟王俊凯绑定的证明。

 

　　但王俊凯最开始的出现跟接近，不就只是为了易燃吗？他们之间……有爱吗？

 

 

 

　　历时五天床上生活，易烊千玺有种久违穿上衣服的怪异感，扯了扯衣襬想把自己捂得严实点，深吸了口气做好心理建设才下楼。

 

　　走到楼梯拐角时便看见王俊凯系着围裙卷起袖管在厨房忙进忙出，易燃坐在餐桌前晃着小脚丫，奶声奶气的问爸爸怎么还不起床，二十则是在旁吃罐头，一切都井然有序又温馨和睦，王俊凯比他想象中的还会打理家务。

 

　　「爸爸！」最先发现易烊千玺的是易燃，圆嘟嘟的小脸上满是惊喜，从椅子上跳下来手里的叉子也忘了放下，就要朝易烊千玺跑。

 

　　王俊凯闻声后转头，本来还挂着笑容的，一看到易燃此时的模样便瞪大眼，口气严厉，「易燃！拿着叉子不许跑！很危险！」

 

　　「宝宝！别跑！」易烊千玺脸色也变了，小肉团抓着叉子跑的同时他的心也吊了起来，连忙下楼要阻止，倒是王俊凯跨着长腿快他几步，一把捞起易燃，把叉子拿走。

 

　　「易燃，我有没有说过餐具不许拿离开餐桌！」王俊凯抱着易燃，黑着脸语气凶巴巴的。

 

　　易燃被他一吼马上红了脸，大眼睛迅速积蓄泪水，张嘴就哭，「迷有！呜呜呜窝要叭叭！」

 

　　「你别这么凶！」易烊千玺见易燃哭得可怜，想到自己这几天都没办法陪易燃，也难怪这小家伙一看到他那么兴奋都忘了规矩，连忙从王俊凯手中抱过易燃。

 

　　「拿着叉子筷子和剪刀都不能跑，爸爸跟你说过的。」易烊千玺轻声细语但口气也很坚定严肃，「跌倒了怎么办呢？会受伤的，很危险。」

 

　　易燃把泪汪汪的小脸埋在易烊千玺肩窝，只顾着哭，王俊凯看了忍不住又开口，「易燃，你爸爸跟你说话呢！男子汉哭什么哭，做错事还哭。」

 

　　「怎么说话呢你！」易烊千玺不赞同地瞪了王俊凯一眼，他从来没对易燃大小声过好吗，突然这么凶谁还不哭了！「宝宝，以后不许拿着尖尖的东西跑，好吗？」

 

　　易燃抽抽噎噎点着小脑袋，易烊千玺拍拍他的背，让易燃看着他，「做错事情我们要改，好不好？以后不可以怎么样？」

 

　　「铺、铺可以…拿着尖尖的、尖尖的东西……跑…」易燃吸着鼻子哽咽着把话说完，瘪着小嘴眨巴着湿润的桃花眼看着易烊千玺，「对铺起！」

 

　　「乖！」易烊千玺扬起笑，抹掉易燃的眼泪，吧唧了口易燃红扑扑的小脸，「宝贝儿，跟你王俊凯叔叔也说对不起，你让他担心了。」

 

　　易燃怯怯的瞄了眼黑着脸的王俊凯，本来这几天跟王俊凯的相处就让他俩建立起一定程度的亲密感，但被吼时的惊吓委屈、加之见到自己爸爸时的情感依赖，对王俊凯的好感瞬间就被小孩儿抛到脑后。

 

　　王俊凯突然对易燃认不认错不在意了，他的关注点在于明明两人都是标记过的关系了，为啥易烊千玺还是让易燃喊他叔叔，这下难道不是名正言顺的爸爸了吗？

 

　　见王俊凯的眉头皱起，易燃怕他又吼自己，在易烊千玺的眼神期盼下连忙开口：「玩具卡猪猪，对铺起！」

 

　　「嗯，Alpha有泪不轻弹，懂吗易燃？」

 

　　易燃茫然的点头，易烊千玺好笑又好气地看向王俊凯，「什么鬼，你直A癌啊。」

 

　　「没……」王俊凯听了这话，突然想起易烊千玺对Alpha似乎很是抗拒，从刚见面就是如此，更不用说讨厌Alpha到了不结婚不标记只借个精/子要生孩子这件事了，难怪发/情/期时也不忘讨着要抑制剂，结束后第一个早晨做的第一件事就是把自己踹下床。

 

　　「先吃早饭吧。」王俊凯心里乱七八糟的，易烊千玺到底对他俩的关系是怎么个看法，喜不喜欢他，要不要跟他结婚，他一点把握也没有，毕竟昨天还热情撒娇发嗲的Omega现在又对他横眉竖目了。

 

 

　　易燃的事只是延迟了易烊千玺清醒后对面王俊凯的尴尬。尤其是在餐桌上面对面吃饭时，易燃的几句话很成功地提醒了易烊千玺得面对的现实。

 

　　「爸爸，」易燃歪着小脑袋，天真清澈的大眼看着易烊千玺，口气很是认真，「你洗澡好噗好？」

 

　　「什么？」易燃这突如其来的一句让易烊千玺摸不着头绪，「为什么呀宝宝？」

 

　　「洗完澡身上就噗会刺刺的酸酸的了！」易燃抿着小嘴，眼神很是认真。

 

　　易烊千玺楞了一下，下意识就抬眼去看王俊凯，对上王俊凯的眼神后又尴尬地撇开，看着易燃却不知该如何开口，但跟易燃解释也是迟早的，毕竟这个味道要伴随他一辈子了……

 

　　「宝宝，」易烊千玺斟酌着怎么开口，他跟王俊凯建立的标记只能说是无法违抗的自然天性，既不是情也不是爱，王俊凯估计也是因为Alpha对自己标记的Omega的保护跟占有欲才会在这几天这么照顾他？「这个洗澡洗不掉的。」

 

　　「为什么？」易燃一听就不开心了，小嘴一撇很是委屈，「为什么洗噗掉，爸爸你四噗四森病还没有好！」

 

　　「因为Omega找到自己的Alpha后身上就会有那个Alpha的味道，Alpha跟Omega结婚后那个味道就洗都洗不掉，懂吗易燃？」在易烊千玺回答之前，王俊凯就抢先开口。

 

　　易燃面上的肌肉抽了抽，又是要哭的架势，憋着眼泪垮着嘴角看着王俊凯，「那你似千玺的Alpha吗？」

 

　　「王俊凯！」易烊千玺瞠目看着王俊凯打击着易燃幼小的心灵，自己都还没想好怎么婉转地跟易燃解释这些事，王俊凯就擅自给易燃讲了一堆。

 

　　王俊凯也不知道是不是标记后对Omega的占有欲作祟，他就是不想隐瞒易烊千玺是他的Omega的事实，看着易燃泪汪汪又憋屈忍耐的小表情，开口道：「对，我是你千玺爸爸的Alpha，我也是你爸爸。」

 

　　易燃本来还因为稍早王俊凯让他不许哭而忍着眼泪，听到这句直接泪水溃堤，哗啦啦跟着水龙头一样流个不停，小脸胀红，「你才铺似我爸爸！」说完就跳下椅子，一路跑上楼回到自己的小房间哭。

 

　　「王俊凯，」易烊千玺看着这个无论是气味还是长相都让自己心跳不已的Alpha，顿时感到生气又无力，说到底还是为了让易燃认他当爸爸是吗，「标记这件事是意外，我……我不用你负责，这也不是你能把易燃带回王家的理由。」

 

　　「千玺，我不是……」

 

　　「过两天我就跟易燃搬回去住。」易烊千玺神色复杂地望了王俊凯一眼，咬着下嘴唇，「这几天谢谢你。」说完就转身上楼去找易燃，怕在王俊凯身边会受到标记的影响改变心意，毕竟那种心安又舒适的依赖感根本无法拔除，所以说他才不想跟Alpha在一起，身心随着另一个人起伏的感觉太可怕。

 

　　看着易烊千玺上楼的背影，王俊凯才惊觉冲动误事，他就不该这么快把自己的心思暴露，过了发情期的易烊千玺又变回那个防备心重的小刺猬，露出小肚皮随自己揉的小绵羊是期间限定。

 


	12. 買孩子送的爹 12

**12.**

 

　　王俊凯也不是个耐得住性子的人。

 

　　虽然自从遇上易烊千玺后他的耐性值就没有加盖一样蹭蹭蹭往上涨，但这并不包含吞忍易烊千玺动不动防备心过重射出的敌意进而放任误会加深。

 

　　王俊凯上楼便看到易烊千玺坐在床边抱着易燃，低声安抚，听到王俊凯的脚步声也不分个眼神过来，只是挪了挪身体，转而背对门口。

 

　　见对方一副不想跟他交谈的模样，王俊凯也没退缩，就倚在门边，「千玺。」

 

　　「我不是为了易燃才标记你的。」王俊凯开门见山，这问题梗在他们之间太久了，就像是细小的木屑刺入指尖，隐隐作痛，要摸任何东西时都怕疼。

 

　　如果能重来，他绝对不会直接按响易烊千玺的门铃张口就要讨孩子，搞得易烊千玺草木皆兵，自己做什么看来都是以带走易燃为目的，他的真心全都变成带走易燃的诡计。

 

　　「你……搬来搬去对易燃影响也不好，之后还要去我公司教舞，我可以送易燃去上学，我俩再一起去上班，不是挺方便嘛。」王俊凯嘴上说着别脚的理由，听了自己都想笑，随便一句都能推翻这些论点，但他就是不愿意让易烊千玺就这样搬走，「这床……我让秘书重新买过。」想来易烊千玺都不想跟他同住了，那更不可能还愿意和他同房。

 

　　王俊凯跟易烊千玺说话的语气都显得小心翼翼，「等外头稳定些你再搬回去吧？」其实从凯皇娱乐发布声明后大家的矛头已经指向屠富跟剽窃作品的陆任家，易烊千玺的正面消息更是连续洗版了好几天，会去他家堵人的记者早就转移目标，但王俊凯也想不出其他能延后易烊千玺离开的借口了。

 

　　见易烊千玺不为所动，王俊凯终究还是踏进了房，走近床边，看着自己Omega低垂着眼帘的眉目，想到这几日亲昵的相处，几乎都要克制不了伸手抱抱易烊千玺的冲动，「……我去趟公司，今天周末，你好好陪易燃吧。」

 

　　王俊凯的手在碰到易烊千玺前便停住，转而落在易燃的小脑袋上，揉了揉，「易燃，叔叔出门了，在家乖点，再见。」

 

 

　　易烊千玺在听见王俊凯那句「我不是为了易燃才标记你的」时候，脑袋瓜就有点当机了，这话是什么意思？后面王俊凯说的话他也没在听，只想问不是为了易燃那是为了什么？是为了他吗？

 

　　王俊凯靠近时的信息素在空气中飘散开来，窜进他鼻间，又顺着溜进心里，整颗心脏暖洋洋的，Alpha在身边时那种无可名状的愉悦感让他直想往人身上靠，易烊千玺被这种念头搞得心慌，尤其是当王俊凯的手落在易燃头上，而不是抱住自己时那种失落感更是吓人。

 

　　直到王俊凯离开，易烊千玺都没能把话问出口，空气里还残留着一丝白酒的苦涩，跟混在自己奶糖香里的甜甜酒气略有不同。

 

　　「爸爸，」易燃在王俊凯离开后，抬起小脸看向易烊千玺，双颊还有着刚哭过的痕迹，就算刚才哭得撕心裂肺，双眼还是清亮，「玩具卡猪猪真的也似我爸爸吗？」

 

　　易烊千玺面对易燃天真的脸蛋认真的口吻，一时间竟不知道该如何回应。

 

 

 

　　全公司都能感受到久未出现的总裁，刚回来上班就乌云罩顶情绪不佳，有幸见到总裁的一个个都压低脑袋夹紧尾巴安静做人，但是秘书小谢就没这么幸运了，只当王俊凯是被迫扔下刚标记过的Omega所以难掩失落。

 

　　于是在王俊凯喊住他，让他再去买张双人床的时候，秘书脸上的表情就没控管好，嘴也是，「又买床？总裁您这几天把床睡坏啦？」这张床从上周就说要买，过两天又说不买，现在到底买不买，搞得他很想八卦啊。

 

　　秘书瞬间脑补了AO之间激烈无法阻挡、毁天灭地的发/情/期效应，把床给震坏了好像也……非常合理？

 

　　这脑补还不过三秒，王大总裁就赏给他一个让人从脚底冷到头顶的死亡视线，「让你买个东西嘴这么碎？不如去前台接几天电话。」

 

　　秘书这次真切感受到王俊凯的低气压，也不敢再问，垂下目光连忙应下，挑了几组床的样品给王俊凯看，王俊凯烦躁地皱眉表示叫他自己看着办，接着让他把日程报告一遍。

 

　　战战兢兢地汇报几日来等待王俊凯亲自处理的工作后，秘书犹犹豫豫地看了几次王俊凯皱着的眉心，王俊凯签名的手顿住，斜睨了眼，「有事就说。」

 

　　「夫……易老师什么时候会来上班，经纪部跟宣发部的人在问编舞进程，上回的新歌还没配舞。」这事的流程基本上是那边要自己联系编舞老师的，但之前总裁交代过了，公司重点捧的团体要给易烊千玺编舞，怎么说也没人敢越过总裁去联系人家，再者总裁也没让他们留易老师电话。

 

　　王俊凯焦躁地用钢笔敲着桌面，「周一吧，让他们先把歌给我唱好了，别在易老师面前丢人。」

 

　　交代完事情后王俊凯挥挥手让秘书离开，在人开门前又把秘书喊住，「等等，先去帮我买奶糖回来，越多越好。」

 

 

 

　　易烊千玺在家陪易燃跟二十玩了整天，这两个小东西几乎是他走到哪就黏到哪，好像不跟着他他就会不见似的。

 

　　中餐易烊千玺下饺子解决，晚上叫的外卖。

 

　　易燃手中握着叉子，在饭碗里戳来戳去，吃得慢吞吞的。

 

　　「怎么了宝宝？不好吃吗？」

 

　　易燃睁着那双怎么看都像跟王俊凯复印出来的大眼睛，抬眼看着易烊千玺，嘴角还黏着蛋花，「玩具卡猪猪的比较好吃！」

 

　　这几天吃的都是王俊凯下厨煮的饭，易燃的小胃早就被抓住，嘴巴都吃刁了，眼前的外卖吃起来就跟没味道的白饭一样，无聊，但饿了也得吃。

 

　　易烊千玺无奈，这才几天呀，王俊凯就彻底渗入他生活的每个角落，不只是身体肌肤，连周遭的人事物都得是王俊凯的影子。

 

　　「是吗？」易烊千玺总不好把大人的事牵拖到孩子身上，依然顺着易燃的话接下去，「王俊凯叔叔都做什么给你吃？」

 

　　易燃扳着小手一样一样数给易烊千玺听，越数眼睛越冒光，口水都流出来了，什么虾虾蒸蛋呀、肉肉呀、红红的鱼红红的小螃蟹、甜甜的冰粉……最后连皮卡丘都数出来了，然后小短腿跳下餐椅，临走前还记得把餐具乖乖放好，兴高采烈地去拿王俊凯给他买的皮卡丘。

 

　　易烊千玺想，王俊凯还真是懂得收买小孩的心。

 

　　晚餐后父子俩瘫在沙发上看动画片，看得晚了，易燃忽然想起什么，爬到易烊千玺腿上坐着，眨巴着眼有些困，却也不忘发问，「玩具卡猪猪怎么还铺回来？」

 

　　抱着香香软软的小肉团，易烊千玺的心底也柔软一片，鼻尖若有似无地飘过那股香槟气泡味，易烊千玺搂着易燃，蹭蹭他粉扑扑的脸蛋，伸出食指刮过易燃的小鼻子，轻声问道：「宝宝喜欢玩具卡猪猪吗？」

 

　　小孩子总是直白，喜欢这样的情绪没必要隐藏，易燃点点小脑袋，「喜欢！」虽然玩具卡有时候骂人很可怕，要跟他抢千玺爸爸很讨厌，但是做的饭好吃，买的玩具好玩，陪他时也有耐心。

 

　　「爸爸喜欢吗？」易燃仰着小脑袋，清澈纯真的目光盯进易烊千玺琥珀色的眼底，似乎想看个清楚。

 

　　「啊？」易烊千玺被这问题问懵了。

 

　　「爸爸喜欢玩具卡猪猪吗？」易燃双眼直勾勾地看着易烊千玺，心里也有些紧张易烊千玺的回答。

 

　　「我……」易烊千玺也摸不清答案，看见王俊凯时的悸动是真、闻到王俊凯时身体的反应不假，但有着AO的羁绊，这一切又变得说不清道不明，「爸爸不知道。」

 

　　「为什么呀？」易燃歪头皱眉，在小朋友的世界里是非对错的分界很明显，喜恶也是，「喜欢就似喜欢，铺喜欢就似铺喜欢呀！」

 

　　易烊千玺沉默了，没想到有天还要儿子教他做人。说起王俊凯的时候，心底不但没浮现出讨厌的情绪，还总是想起两人相处间王俊凯的好，连初见面那阵像是遇到神经病的场面如今回想起也觉得搞笑，尔后几次王俊凯的出现都合情合理了起来，舞社的事、网上的纷争、日夜的陪伴，对他和易燃上心的程度亦清晰可见。

 

　　整天下来不愿去想的事，硬是被易燃翻到台面上来说。

 

　　王俊凯就像是忽然坠入他心湖的石子，进入时激起千层水花，落地后沿着湖底绕过水草，就这样一路闯进湖心，面上宁静实则搅得湖水翻腾。

 

　　兴许是等待的时间太漫长，易烊千玺回过神来，易燃已经闭眼熟睡，双手还紧揪着他的衣角不放。

 

　　「我也喜欢。」

 

　　易烊千玺轻轻地回答，他听见心底不确定的声音，但心脏擅自悸动的频率扰乱天平，偏向王俊凯。

 


	13. 買孩子送的爹 13

**13.**

 

　　易烊千玺是被二十踩醒的，毛茸茸的触感蹭在颈窝，小肉球在他脸上按呀按，在沙发上睡了一晚全身酸痛，易烊千玺边撸着二十的毛皮边放空，呆滞了会儿才想起昨天把易燃抱回房间，自己就拎着被子下楼睡了，在那满室旖旎的主卧他可不敢多待一秒。

 

　　易烊千玺撩起刘海抹了把脸，才起身去打理自己，绕了一圈发现，王俊凯没有回来。

 

　　说不清心底泛起的是什么情绪，空荡荡的，不时能嗅到空气中飘散的白葡萄酒气，易烊千玺估摸着也许是标记的影响，才会让他醒来第一个念头是找王俊凯，想王俊凯的拥抱，想王俊凯的亲吻。

 

　　手指在手机屏幕上犹疑，打给王俊凯又要说什么？问他为什么不回家，但易烊千玺心里也明白，王俊凯不回来估计是不愿意直面两人昨天的问题；问他什么时候才回来，自己又似乎还没准备好面对王俊凯。

 

　　易烊千玺心里正乱，门口电子密码锁突然咖嚓一声打开了。

 

　　易烊千玺反射性地心脏一提，视线望向门口，进来的却不是王俊凯，而是之前有过一面之缘的──王俊凯他妈。

 

　　王夫人本来想着自家儿子都跟个Omega同住那么久，却打听不出来什么，干脆亲自前来看看王俊凯首次同居状况如何，开门后东张西望，最后目光落在一脸呆愣地看着自己的易烊千玺身上。

 

　　「诶！烊烊啊！」王夫人是知道易烊千玺的，一见到讨喜的面孔就喜孜孜靠过去，易烊千玺也来不及躲，就让她给拉住了手，没想到这靠近一闻，便发现本来奶呼呼甜腻腻的Omega，身上多了一层香槟味，可不就是他家儿子的标记吗！

 

　　「哎呀终于终于！太好咯我就说嘛，同居多好啊唉真是才一周呢那小兔崽子就……」王夫人拉着易烊千玺的手，面上的欣喜难掩，语调也很是兴奋，「唉真是！那么心急！来来来，妈妈看看！」

 

　　易烊千玺一脸懵圈的被王夫人拉到沙发上坐下，脸呀手呀背呀都被摸了个遍，边摸还边称赞易烊千玺长得好看漂亮英俊有福气，最后那双妇人保养得宜的白嫩肉手摸到后颈，上头还有不久前王俊凯留下的牙印，「好好好，真的标记咯！」

 

　　易烊千玺慌乱地抬手遮盖住颈后的痕迹，眼皮紧张得直眨，还没来得及开口，王夫人又自顾自地说下去，「都标记了那这婚礼也该选个日子办咯，嵩嵩怎么都没告诉我呀？他没欺负你吧？」

 

　　「没……」易烊千玺正想回答，又被王夫人掐掐脸颊摸摸腰，「我看看都瘦了……嵩嵩这死孩子去哪了？怎么放自己的Omega在家的，我看你们也才标记几天唷，啷个这样的！」

 

　　易烊千玺这下真坐不住了，总算从傻眼中回魂，本来还犹犹豫豫要不要打给王俊凯，这下也不矫情了，再不打谁还能阻止王夫人对他上下其手啊！

 

　　「那个，阿姨，我去给您倒杯水啊！」

 

　　说完也不管王夫人，直接溜进厨房，慌张地掏出手机打给王俊凯，然而电话响了又响，王俊凯就是没接，易烊千玺还想再打，就听见了外头易燃刚睡醒还软软糯糯的声音喊爸爸。

 

　　天啊！

 

　　易烊千玺忙冲出厨房，就见到易燃抓着楼梯扶手迈着小短腿揉着眼睛走下来，目光精准地捕捉到易烊千玺，然后跑上前一把抱住易烊千玺的腿，仰着小脸又喊，「爸爸！」

 

　　「喝──你们孩子都生啦！」王夫人当然也见到易燃了，倒抽口气，一秒就能认出这是自家崽的种，毕竟那双桃花眼根本一模一样，肉嘟嘟的小脸轮廓也跟王俊凯小时候没有差别。

 

　　易燃这才注意到旁边还有别人，连忙伸手跟爸爸讨抱，被抱起来后环着易烊千玺的脖子，双眼亮晶晶地打探王夫人，眼神怪机伶的。

 

　　王夫人看了自然喜欢，「唉呀真可爱的娃儿！」然而转念一想，不对呀，不是才刚标记吗？孩子都那么大了？

 

　　「是不是那死兔崽子在外面偷生的！还好意思瞒着我！居然还让你给他带孩子？」王夫人忽然暴怒，易燃肯定是王俊凯的种，只是这不才刚标记完易烊千玺吗？这么大的孩子哪里来的？除了外头乱搞的关系外，王夫人不做他想，「这哈娃儿太久没打不知分寸了是吧！」

 

　　「不是！」易烊千玺见王夫人误会了，连忙解释，「不是您说的那样，这不是我跟王俊凯……哎不是，的确是我我我跟王俊凯的小孩，但是……」啊，好烦啊，易燃是他跟王俊凯的小孩，但又不是标记后才生的，这怎么说呀！

 

　　「什么？你跟王俊凯那死孩子不是才刚认识没多久？娃儿哪来的？」王夫人见易烊千玺还替王俊凯说话，更是愧疚，这么好这么乖的Omega，他家儿子是怎么对人的，「千玺你不要怕，妈妈给你做主，别替他说谎。」

 

　　「真的不是您说的那样，」易烊千玺也好着急，这得怎么解释才对，易燃是他跟王俊凯的孩子没错，但又跟王俊凯没关系啊！易烊千玺思绪如被二十扯乱的毛线球一样纠结，索性放弃挣扎，「我没说谎，易燃是我在认识王俊凯之前就有了的。」

 

　　「什么？」王夫人显然没办法消化理解易烊千玺的话，「我当然知道，所以说就是那小兔崽子之前乱……」

 

　　「不是的，跟王俊凯没关系，」易烊千玺实在是说不出口，声若细蚊，「借精生子了解一下……？」琥珀色的双眼像做错事的孩子般眨呀眨的，小心翼翼地看王夫人。

 

　　王夫人眉头一皱，双手抱胸，「你们俩给我好好解释清楚。」

 

 

 

　　王俊凯在总裁办公室内的小卧房里躺了一晚，辗转反侧，早早就醒了，醒来后又想埋首工作，刚坐到总裁椅上，就见桌上秘书买回来的奶糖，静静躺在玻璃罐里，百叶窗外的阳光洒进来照在糖罐上，看起来温暖又甜腻。

 

　　王俊凯拆了颗糖放进嘴里，奶呼呼的甜味在口腔里散开，却比不上易烊千玺在怀时的一分香甜软糯。

 

　　真是要疯了。

 

　　这时易烊千玺的电话打来，把还沉浸在思念自己Omega的Alpha给拉回神，但刚才还在脑袋里跑圈的人现在出现在来电提示上，王俊凯却不敢接。

 

　　怕会听到易烊千玺冷静温和的跟他说他已经搬回去了，或是两人不要再往来，每种可能都让王俊凯不想面对。

 

　　铃声停下后王俊凯又纠结着要不要回电，如果易烊千玺是要跟他说不搬了呢？或者是关心他怎么没回去呢？

 

　　在这里苦思冥想的王俊凯，忽然又被手中的电话震醒，定睛一看是他娘的来电，不接等于找死。

 

　　「妈？」

 

　　然而一接通更惨，隔着电波都能感受到他母亲的低气压，「你个死兔崽子，现在立刻给我滚回家！我跟烊烊等你！」说完也不管王俊凯的回答，直接挂了。

 

 

 

　　王俊凯踏进家门，就看见他妈妈坐在易烊千玺旁边喝茶，不时逗弄一下窝在易烊千玺怀里的易燃，又是软糖又是饼干的往孩子手里塞，满桌子都是吃剩的食物包装渣。

 

　　画面是挺和平的，但王俊凯看了就脑子疼。

 

　　「回来啦。」王夫人视线都没分过来一眼，光是轻飘飘一句话就让王俊凯背上寒毛一栗，换了拖鞋搓了手，默默移动到他妈妈面前。

 

　　「玩具卡！」易燃一见王俊凯，伸着小手喊了声，王俊凯也亮出虎牙应他，「诶，易燃——」想去揉易燃脑袋的手被王夫人一声咳给打断，「妈。」王俊凯低眉顺目喊了声，顺便偷瞄易烊千玺，接收到他目光的Omega忙低下头，尴尬地转移视线。

 

　　「都搞啥子去咯，」王夫人面色不豫，精致的妆容不只显贵气还有杀气，「你在外面的风流债好意思让别人承担？」

 

　　「什么风流债？」王俊凯瞠大眼，顺着母亲的视线看到易燃，「我不是我没有啊妈！我也是上个月才知道易燃的！」

 

　　「还敢说？」王夫人桌子一拍，「有你这么不负责任的人吗？孩子都三岁了！你才发现？」

 

　　「不是，妈，你听我解释！」王俊凯看了看妈妈，又瞄了眼易烊千玺，「那个，精……」支支吾吾最后抵挡不了来自母亲的骇人视线，从实招来，「哎就是我大学的时候好玩儿去张一山家的精/子银行捐精了然后千玺就拿去用了嘛！」

 

　　「什么我拿去用，」易烊千玺耳根都红了，「王俊凯你会不会说话！」

 

　　「你不是用了才会有易燃吗。」王俊凯还有心思朝易烊千玺笑，但笑没几秒就被忽然站起身的王夫人一瞪：「所以你不相亲不恋爱就给我搞这个？」

 

　　「不是啊妈，您不就天天催着我生孩子吗，我可不想随便找个Omega凑合，现在找到了易燃不是挺好，孩子都有了，我没搞事情啊。」王俊凯急着辩解，顺便也想抱怨妈妈整天逼他结婚生子的事，却忽略了一旁易烊千玺的神情。

 

　　本来见到王俊凯对他笑，还能露出浅浅梨涡的易烊千玺，在听完这番话后嘴角都僵住了，敢情王俊凯也不想要找Omega，只想要有孩子了事。

 

　　身为Omega对Alpha本能的依恋在这刺激之下不禁红了眼眶，易烊千玺抿着嘴，捏紧拳头，情绪在胃里翻腾。

 

　　先发现易烊千玺不对劲的是王夫人，「你看看你都在干什么！真是！」怪罪的瞋了眼王俊凯，王夫人扭头就把易烊千玺的手握在掌心捏了捏，「既然你们俩现在都在一起了，都是缘分，我看也别拖了，孩子都有了就结婚吧。」

 

　　易烊千玺抽回手，抱着易燃退了一步，「我不会因为易燃就结婚的，易燃是我的儿子，我本来就不需要Alpha跟我一起生活一起养他。」易烊千玺说着尾音都藏着几不可察的颤抖，抬着泛红的眼眶看王俊凯，「你要孩子找别人生去。」

 

　　王俊凯果然就是因为孩子被迫找上门，还是这因为家里催得紧的俗滥理由。标记什么的发情起来是Alpha是Omega都忍不住，他不怪王俊凯标记他，但听王妈妈的意思终究是因为孩子才结的婚，他可不干。

 

　　易烊千玺越想越委屈，不想受到AO标记的影响，但是心底那被刺得密密麻麻的痛感还是不断涌上。

 

　　易烊千玺昨天甚至想过，如果王俊凯是真的单纯喜欢他，那或许两人可以试着在一起，现在看来是他胡涂了，都怪那被控制的Omega信息素太洗脑人，让他产生了能将自己托付给Alpha的错觉。

 

　　婚姻的出发点是因为小孩的话那还是算了吧，他不要这样廉价的关系。

 

　　「千玺！」王俊凯上前抓住易烊千玺的手臂，看着他通红的眼眶整个人都慌了，「我说过我标记你不是因为易燃的，你别误会！最开始找你，我承认是因为易燃没错，但我后来是被你吸引的，你相信我……」

 

　　易烊千玺甩开王俊凯的手，王俊凯靠近时那股属于Alpha的信息素将他层层包围，差点要卸下防卫，这让易烊千玺更讨厌擅自想与王俊凯亲近的身体了。

 

　　「我要搬回去了，什么时候上班你告诉我，我会自己去你公司报到。」易烊千玺听见自己冷淡的声线平静地说完话，面对王俊凯时悸动的心跳也没能打破他的决定。

 


	14. 買孩子送的爹 14

**14.**

 

　　易烊千玺面对舞蹈教室的大片玻璃墙，琥珀色的清澈目光认真且专注，盯着镜子中反射出的人影，仔细琢磨每个动作的角度跟力度，无奈他自己跳得好是一回事，身后那几个偶像团体的成员跳不好又是另一回事。

 

　　「先休息下。」易烊千玺抹了把汗，空气中弥漫着各种信息素味道，随着舞蹈教室里的人群汗水涔涔，蒸散出来后便被空调里的信息素清净剂卷走淡去。

 

　　奈何标记过的关系跟铁打的一样，坐在一旁盯梢许久的人身上的白葡萄酒气一点也没被淡化，一阵一阵的飘过来，钻入易烊千玺鼻间。

 

　　「你没别的事好做吗？」易烊千玺忍着额上跳动的青筋和心脏莫名的雀跃相互冲突的情绪，王俊凯西装笔挺双手环胸翘脚坐在单人沙发椅，像个巡视领地的国王、又像是紧迫盯人的教官，但对易烊千玺来说就是个恼人心绪又耽误进度的存在。

 

　　「我想跟你谈谈。」见易烊千玺终于站到自己跟前，王俊凯连忙起身，刚想伸手又被那双冷漠的浅色眸子给瞪了回来。

 

　　易烊千玺抿嘴，颊边圆又深的梨涡看起来却没那么甜了，「我跟你没什么好谈。」

 

　　「千玺⋯⋯」

 

　　「王总。」

 

　　明明易烊千玺身上包覆环绕着的是自己的信息素，香甜的奶糖若有似无的掺杂着葡萄酒气，甜又醉人，偏偏易烊千玺的口气冷淡疏离，彷佛王俊凯对他而言就是陌生人。

 

　　自那天易烊千玺搬回去后，王俊凯打的电话他接、人去找也见，但话题跟接触仅限于工作方面，感觉两人的关系全靠一张合约吊着，王俊凯没办法，不给接送不给陪吃饭，那他在公司光明正大看他的Omega总行了吧！

 

　　然而易烊千玺视他如空气，他整天跟着盯着都没理过他，这下可好，竟然是因为那几个不争气的艺人来主动跟自己说话。

 

　　「我来看我艺人练习行吧？」

 

　　「你没见他们被你盯得手脚不能自理吗，错这错那的。」

 

　　易烊千玺实在没忍住给翻了个白眼，本来都跳得好好的，王俊凯一来，不是紧张到绑手绑脚，就是想要表现给老总看，用力过猛。他来教几天舞王俊凯就来盯几天场，这样下去他真得怀疑自己舞蹈老师的专业了。

 

　　「被我盯一下就心浮气躁，那还发什么歌。」王俊凯皱眉瞄了那几个最近公司主推的团体成员，越看越烦越想越气，自己不长进还阻碍他追对象，换一批算了。

 

　　「你⋯⋯」易烊千玺还想说什么，却被王俊凯身上的信息素给醺得慌，「你你你信息素给我收好了！」

 

　　易烊千玺像受到惊吓的小羔羊，整个人抖了一下往后弹，差点没站稳摔跤。刚才隔得远还不怎么样，这下不只站得近，王俊凯还不晓得发什么疯，白葡萄酒气忽然涨起，弥漫在周遭，密密麻麻的气泡一个个炸开，酸刺逼人，其他Alpha感受到的大抵是威胁，但他这个被自己的Alpha信息素包围的Omega只觉腿软。

 

　　「千玺！」王俊凯见易烊千玺脚差点崴了，连忙去扶，手掌透过薄薄的短袖上衣摸到精瘦的腰肢，触感温热饱含肌肉结实的纹理，随着汗湿飘散出热乎乎的甜腻奶香，让人不禁想起那几个拥抱的日夜，标记没多久后的分离让王俊凯有点克制不住自己。

 

　　跟刚才带着怒意的气息不同，王俊凯现在的信息素更多是占有、宣示的意味，整个舞蹈室开着再强力的空调都没能实时把这股霸道的香槟味排出，在场的人看见自家老板对传闻中的「总裁夫人」展现出侵略性，识相地全作鸟兽散。

 

　　「王俊凯！」易烊千玺见最后一个出去的人还把门带上，瞠眼有些慌张，偌大的练习室只有他跟王俊凯，本来混杂的信息素剩下香槟和奶糖，浓郁的酒气层层缭绕，激出奶糖的甜腻粉糯，易烊千玺还在湿淋淋地冒着汗，耳尖泛红，腰部以下开始酸软，身体自主地回顾起被Alpha占领疼爱的美好。

 

　　「易易……」王俊凯搂抱住有些发软的易烊千玺，声音低哑的喊他，这亲昵的称谓仅在发/情/期的那几天用过，每一次呼喊都是缠绵悱恻，喊得人春水泛滥。

 

　　室内的温度不降反升，王俊凯的气味、体温，近在耳畔的低喃，Alpha的存在总是能轻易让Omega臣服，身体的记忆让易烊千玺颤抖着害怕又期待，王俊凯凝视他的目光让人快喘不过气来，浓重的奶气争先恐后冒出，相抢着要跟白酒气泡融合。

 

　　「我不要……」易烊千玺把理智从王俊凯的怀抱里扯回来，眼尾的晕红不知是情动的反应还是委屈愤怒，手臂肌肉紧绷着抵在王俊凯胸前，试图拉开两人距离，「我不要这样。」

 

　　感受到怀里推拒的力道，王俊凯本能地把人箍得更紧，却在易烊千玺泛红的眼眶和哽咽的声线下愣住了，慌乱袭上心头，他不想易烊千玺难过的，「对不起，你别讨厌我，我是真的喜欢你。」

 

　　对外他可以是呼风唤雨的总裁，对上易烊千玺他就像没有筹码的赌徒，想奋力一搏，又前瞻后顾小心翼翼，人赔进去不要紧，怕的是连孤注一掷的资格都没有便直接被踢出局。

 

　　王俊凯是第一次这么喜欢一个人，身家、外貌、性别注定他这辈子做事顺遂无阻，却没想到爱一个人如此困难。他想对他好，想把所有东西都捧到他面前，想看他笑，想得到回应，他不知道到底还是用错了方法，爱是克制尊重体谅，不是一味给予索求。

 

　　「王俊凯，」王俊凯的喜欢出口得轻巧，易烊千玺愣了楞，心里自有定夺，也懒得挣扎了，软绵绵地靠着他，看向王俊凯的眼底有万分无奈，「你是真的喜欢我，还是因为易燃？你有没有想过这只是你对标记过的Omega产生的占有欲，根本不是喜欢。」

 

　　这个问题也困扰了易烊千玺很久，他跟王俊凯之间难以抗拒的吸引力到底是因为AO标记的作用，还是本质意义上的喜欢，虽说喜欢这东西本就飘渺不定难以言喻，可他也不想这般糊里胡涂地受标记所控。

 

　　「我当然是喜欢你！」王俊凯急着反驳，难道他在标记之前做的事情易烊千玺都感受不到吗，「你为什么不相信？」

 

　　「标记的影响你难道感觉不出来吗？」王俊凯气急败坏的模样更让易烊千玺坐实心中想法，脑袋热乎乎的，空气闻起来还是黏稠的，Alpha硬起的那处还磕碰着他，食髓知味的股/间也悄悄泌着水，这一切都让易烊千玺烦躁、觉得荒唐。

 

　　连正常的交流都不能进行，还谈什么喜不喜欢，全都被信息素玩弄于股掌之中。

 

　　「你放开我。」易烊千玺不想再争，标记后没几日的身体还在相互渴求，分开冷静下来才能看清楚自己的心。

 

　　「千玺，」王俊凯看着易烊千玺纠结却淡漠的表情，受不了想抱抱他，想抚平他的眉宇，想亲吻他抿着的下唇，「这真不关标记的事……」

 

　　「别碰我！」易烊千玺在满屋子香槟酒气的蛊惑下扛着虚浮的脚步挥开王俊凯的手，踉跄两步抬眼却看王俊凯一脸受伤的神色，口气不免缓和下来，「你自己冷静几天……我也是。」

 

　　「好，」王俊凯见不得易烊千玺皱眉抿嘴满面愁容，心里有再多话想说终究是顺着他，「我知道了，你别不开心。」

 

 

　　少了王俊凯的坐镇旁观，舞蹈练习的进度顺畅许多，拍摄MV的成果不错，易烊千玺对这次的编舞还挺满意的，付出的汗水得到了应有的收获，重拾跳舞的乐趣，在团体新舞曲在线发布后受到了好评，凯皇娱乐不只是推自家男团，也顺势捧了一波易烊千玺。

 

　　易烊千玺编舞再次上了热搜，然而有正面捧当然也有反面黑，好事者又翻出之前的抄袭事件，这次不只是易烊千玺的拥护者，新势男团的粉丝也坐不住了，毕竟这次自家偶像的编舞可是由易烊千玺操刀，两家粉丝纷纷把之前凯皇发布过的澄清声明和资料证据甩在黑子脸上。

 

　　话题很快就被转移到团体新专辑和易老师到底要不要出道上面，那些黑料声音没多久也被删了个干净。

 

　　王俊凯这几日忙得不只这些，拿了钱就跑还扔下烂摊子给易烊千玺去收拾的陆任家终于被他揪到，等到新团体的宣传火热打榜了几天后，便有知名娱乐号和狗仔扒出了陆任家因诈欺和窃盗等嫌进了局子，算是把易烊千玺被利用又诬陷抄袭的事给彻底坐实了。

 

　　王俊凯紧盯着公关和宣发的操作，网络舆论很快偏向易烊千玺，不只洗刷污名还接连着许多营销V号也出了几篇盘点易烊千玺才华颜值两不误的文章。

 

　　「继续盯着，有黑料你们知道怎么处理。」王俊凯吩咐完心里的大石终于落下，这场风波算是翻篇了，易烊千玺可以安心地跳舞、继续做自己喜欢的事。

 

　　连日来的疲惫和尘埃落定的欣喜忽然袭来，王俊凯没忍住想见对方的心情，车钥匙一抓便搭电梯下了车库，大晚上驱车前往易烊千玺家，想跟他报告这个好消息。

 

　　车子刚开到楼下，就看到易烊千玺从一辆轿车下来，怀里还抱着熟睡的易燃，肩上挂着易燃的皮卡丘小书包。王俊凯正疑惑怎么父子俩这时间才到家，易烊千玺绕过驾驶座时脚步停顿，弯腰低头朝驾驶座里凑近，看起来就像是跟里面的人亲密低语。

 

　　王俊凯瞠大了眼，Alpha的本性让他几乎就要冲下车把自己的Omega扯开带走，哪个Alpha能容忍标记过的Omega跟别人亲近啊，但脑中又想起易烊千玺无奈疲惫的语气，现在上前是不是又要被他认为是标记的占有欲作祟？

 

　　王俊凯捏紧拳头忍了忍，终究是没有动作，怕惊扰了易烊千玺。副驾驶座上那只笑容满面的皮卡丘玩偶就像是嘲讽他的存在──他对易燃的关心很多余、对易烊千玺的喜爱也许只是负担。

 

 

　　满脑子乱糟糟的，易烊千玺被别人送回家的画面反复折磨他，王俊凯盯着空荡荡的客厅，曾经这里还有着一大一小一猫的身影，空气中奶糖香甜早就留不住，地毯上的饼干碎屑也被扫得一乾二净，海贼王模型又归回原处，易烊千玺彷佛没有在这里待过一样。

 

　　胸口的郁闷无处纾解，王俊凯把家里的酒都翻了出来，也不管是哪个老总送的年份好酒，只要是纯的烈的都往嘴里灌。

 

　　是啊，他怎么会没想到呢，像易烊千玺这样优秀的人，无论是不是Omega都不影响他绽放光芒，身边怎会没有人围绕，他只不过就是其中一个，碰巧有能力帮上忙、碰巧有那个好运能短暂拥有过易烊千玺。

 

　　左胸的酸涩一路涌上鼻腔，呛得人鼻酸，眼窝湿热。

 

　　被扔在一旁的手机响起了短信提醒，忽然亮起的屏幕上是来自易烊千玺的讯息。

 

　　──王俊凯，谢谢你的帮忙。

 

　　这是王俊凯第一次没有回复他。

 

 

　　隔天王俊凯在手机不断催促的铃声下，头痛欲裂地醒来，睁眼视线还有些迷茫、呼吸间全是残余的酒气，沉闷酸臭，衬衫皱巴巴地贴在身上，耳边的声音惹得他烦躁不堪。

 

　　「操……」王俊凯扶着脑袋坐起，皱眉摸索着不知道被扔哪去的手机，可怜的电量格闪着红光，都快被打没电了。

 

　　电话那头的秘书焦急又如获大赦的声音传来，王俊凯才后知后觉发现睡到了下午，落下了整天的事情没处理，混沌的脑袋思索到了源头，胸口瞬间发胀，昨晚看见的画面历历在目，再次把抽痛的感觉推到高峰。

 

　　想让秘书去查证的话到了嘴边又收回，他有什么资格管易烊千玺的交友状态，他们的标记甚至都名不正言不顺。

 


	15. 買孩子送的爹 15

**15.**

 

　　易烊千玺发现这几天莫名其妙，哪哪都不太对劲。直到在公司跟王俊凯打了照面，对方匆匆撇开视线转身走开，他才品出了哪儿不对。

 

　　每天早上送来给他和易燃的早餐现在不送了，天天给他发的短信也不发了，在公司时从他踏进大门到舞蹈教室的热切视线也没有了，王俊凯像是突然从他的生活里隐匿了，现在居然连见面都要装不认识了！

 

　　易烊千玺自己也没发觉眉头紧紧皱起，抿着的嘴角微微下滑，看起来像备受冷落的小动物一样委屈。

 

　　北京这个时节几乎不下雨，叶子都金灿灿的，配上大好阳光，秋风徐徐快意舒畅，却不知是要给易烊千玺的莫名其妙再添一笔，踏出公司大门前竟让他赶上那一个月两三次的降雨机率。

 

　　呆愣着看着湿答答的路面，易烊千玺揉揉鼻子，帽兜戴上，大不了就这样走出去呗。

 

　　「易老师！」身后匆忙着急的人声响起，是王俊凯的秘书小谢，手里拿着把伞，「易老师，外头雨不小，这伞您拿着吧。」

 

　　易烊千玺盯着那把及时送达的雨伞，琥珀色的双眼了然，「王俊凯？」

 

　　「嗯，总裁说您肯定没带伞，让我送来。」

 

　　「哦……」易烊千玺双手揣兜里，没接过伞，面上心不在焉，状若无事随口问到，「他人呢？」

 

　　「总裁在会议室开会，您找他吗，我马上给您通知……」

 

　　「不不不不用了！」易烊千玺连忙摆摆手，跟秘书点个头就要离开，没想到小谢又喊住他，「易老师！天雨路滑，您不打伞的话要不请司机载您？」

 

　　「这也是王俊凯的意思？」见秘书点头，易烊千玺忍不住小声嘀咕，「自己没嘴吗。」

 

　　「易老师？」

 

　　「不用麻烦，有人接我。」易烊千玺话才说完，公司门前的车道就滑进一辆轿车，车窗摇下，有人越过副驾探望过来，喊了声：「千玺！」

 

　　易烊千玺双眼一亮，抿着两个小梨涡朝秘书挥手道别，小跑着到车边，拉开车门坐上副驾驶座。

 

　　小谢愣愣地看着车子驶进雨幕，心底一凉，就算是稍稍一瞥，也能看出开车的人是个年轻男性，帅气阳光，很大机率是个Alpha，……那他们总裁怎么办啊？

 

 

　　说好了给彼此多点时间空间好好想想，距离标记都过去大半个月，王俊凯越是避开易烊千玺，心里空落落的感觉就越鲜明，本想秉持着答应易烊千玺的承诺，认清自己的心，却没想到好意被拒绝不说，秘书还跟他报告易烊千玺身边有个Alpha。

 

　　他又想起那次在易烊千玺家楼下看见的事，心底难受，就像是你途经某处，遇上了只漂亮又高傲的野猫，窝在窗边慵懒地晃动尾巴，尝试许久好不容易能摸到猫咪滑顺的皮毛，甚至有幸揽在臂弯，而下回你再路过，却发现猫已经被别人抱在怀里，那宝贝本来就不是属于你的，无从过问、无处追讨。

 

　　王俊凯烦躁地捏着奶糖包装纸，食指与拇指无意识地反复摩擦纸上的折痕，凹凹凸凸的跟他的心情一样，撸平了似乎就能把心中千头万绪整顿好。

 

　　敲门声打断了他，王俊凯皱着眉表情严肃声音冷淡的让人进来，低头看着手中的糖纸，本以为是秘书有事报告，脚步停在桌前却毫无动静，倒是室内的奶糖香气浓郁了起来，嗅觉灵敏地捕捉到属于自家Omega的气味。

 

　　「千玺？」王俊凯有些惊喜地抬头，便看到易烊千玺站在他面前，蜜茶色的双眼直盯着他瞧，视线落到了王俊凯手上的东西，王俊凯连忙把糖纸随手扔进垃圾桶，拉过两页桌上的文件，握着钢笔轻咳两声，声音却不自觉柔和了起来，「什么事？」

 

　　易烊千玺没拆穿他，缩缩肩膀，手指藏进袖口里，看着王俊凯带着倦色的脸，垂下眼抿嘴轻声说，「谢谢你昨天的伞。」

 

　　「哦……」王俊凯说不上心底忽然涌现的失落感是怎么回事，本想顺着接话说「谢什么，你也没用上。」但到了嘴边却变成：「不客气。」

 

　　「那个，」易烊千玺不自在地跺跺脚，手揪着袖子，「最近忙吗？」

 

　　「嗯？」看着易烊千玺有点红的耳尖，王俊凯嘴角止不住浮现笑意，钢笔掀了掀桌上迭放着的各部门文件，「每天都这样，也不是很忙吧。」

 

　　「那你……」易烊千玺想了想，还是把让王俊凯多休息的话给吞回去，将话题扯到自己此行的另个疑问，「舞蹈训练的部分不是暂时完了吗，我能不能放两天假。」

 

　　其实当初签下的合约本来就没有规定易烊千玺的上下班时间，公司有需要会先给他排课程表，没事时去哪都没人管。

 

　　虽说他基本上这两天都没见到王俊凯的影子，不来上班估计也无所谓，但易烊千玺还是选择来问问王俊凯，倒也是存了点心思，想知道王俊凯在干嘛……毕竟现在也就身上沾染着挥之不去的香槟酒气能让他意识到王俊凯的存在了，其余时间都像不认识一样。

 

　　「我想带易燃出去玩儿。」

 

　　王俊凯一听易烊千玺要带易燃出去，还很期待易烊千玺下一句会接着问他要不要一起，殊不知左等右等，两人相看瞪眼默不出声，易烊千玺见王俊凯没回答，面色还有些不豫，怕他不答应，又轻声问了次，「可以吗？」

 

　　期待的事没发生，王俊凯在对方清澈的目光下妥协，扯扯嘴角，语气却冷了几分，「课表之外的时间你自由支配，不用特地问我。」

 

 

　　虽说易烊千玺请假出去玩，王俊凯本不想咄咄逼人，也不愿用标记关系来给易烊千玺压力，但去看一眼总是可以的吧！

 

　　在心里替自己找好借口的王大总裁，隔天一早便换了辆车，等在易烊千玺家门口，手指在方向盘上敲打着，心里莫名不安躁动，直到看见易烊千玺步出大门，和身边抱着易燃的男人有说有笑，三人上了车，王俊凯才反应过来，那个开车的家伙就是传说中的Alpha。

 

　　王俊凯感觉自己此刻是既疯狂又冷静的，握着方向盘的手用力得发白，跟着易烊千玺他们去了游乐园，远远缀在三人后头，那个Alpha去买票，易烊千玺牵着易燃在旁边等，父子俩大手拉小手，易燃指着远处的冰淇淋车，易烊千玺便带着他去买，一支草莓一支巧克力。

 

　　买完票回来的Alpha笑着凑过去，直接在易烊千玺手中的草莓味甜筒咬了一口，笑容灿烂，易烊千玺居然也没躲开，反倒是笑得两颗小梨涡又甜又显眼。

 

　　易烊千玺和那个Alpha一人一边牵着易燃踏进游乐园，王俊凯瞬间泄了气，觉得没意思了，再看下去实在伤身，心脏抽疼着又酸又胀，像要把胸腔撑爆开来的窒息感涌上。

 

　　说不生气是假的，毕竟自己的Omega跟别的Alpha走那么近，是个Alpha谁能忍呢？他都怕下一秒就控制不住自己冲上前，拉着易烊千玺的手把人拥入怀中，向全世界的Alpha宣告这是他的Omega！

 

　　但是易烊千玺的笑容和冷漠疏离的模样反复交替着袭上心头，从脚底冷凉至头顶的空洞感又让他迈不开腿──太难了，爱一个人实在是太难了。

 

 

　　王俊凯的事业帝国之所以搞得风生水起，除了家底丰厚眼光毒辣行事果断之外，很大部分原因是他这人性格使然，铁了心要做的事即使百般受阻也锲而不舍，不达目的不回头。

 

　　可面对易烊千玺，他是有些手足无措的，在游乐园前受挫的沮丧感至今还是烧得他浑身发疼。

 

　　「总裁，要查那个Alpha吗？」王俊凯这些天状态都不太对，身为多年秘书的小谢觉得自己有必要替老板分担困扰。

 

　　王俊凯的确是想知道那人到底是谁，但这样窥探易烊千玺隐私的事情他是不想再做了，「不用，别去烦他。」

 

　　秘书察言观色，识相不再提，看了看日程表后提醒王俊凯，「夫人今天下午与您有约。」

 

　　就算知道母亲约见面肯定是催促自己赶紧把易烊千玺哄回来，但他也不能不去，算算时间也不好比他妈晚到，王俊凯收拾收拾便下车库取车。

 

　　提早到了约定的咖啡厅，王俊凯刚在服务生的带领拉开椅子坐下，便闻到一股若有似无的熟悉奶香，本来以为是自己的幻觉，但环伺周遭后还真让他看见了易烊千玺！

 

　　王俊凯瞪直了眼，易烊千玺坐在靠窗边的位置，对面还是个Alpha，最重要的是这个Alpha还跟上回他在游乐园看见的不是同个人，王俊凯左看右看，没看见易燃的影子，脑子里不知道哪根筋搭错了，一瞬间闪出易烊千玺流连A丛不顾儿子的念头。

 

　　忍了好几天的憋屈、怒火和醋意一下子涌上淹过理智，告诉自己多次不要惹易烊千玺不开心的话全被扫出脑海，王俊凯站起身大步朝易烊千玺走去，一把抓住还笑得梨涡乱颤的Omega，「你请假就是为了这个？」

 

　　「王俊凯？」易烊千玺显然是被忽然出现的王俊凯给吓着了，眨眨琥珀色的轻浅瞳眸，「你怎么在这？」

 

　　「我怎么不能在这，」王俊凯眉心拧起，两道剑眉透着凶狠，「打扰你约会了吗？」

 

　　易烊千玺本来还困惑的双眼瞬间染上的震惊和不可思议的情绪，瞪眼看着王俊凯，知道他是误会了，好气又好笑，「王俊凯你看清楚，这是我爸！」

 

　　「你俩哪里像？找借口也找个象样点的，你爸这么年轻能生出你这么大的Omega！」

 

　　「我像我妈！」

 

　　「……？」王俊凯的目光这才认真在对面那个Alpha身上审视了一圈，看起来斯斯文文，脸上是有点儿岁月痕迹，整体而言就是个体面又成熟的Alpha，长得跟易烊千玺一点也不像，……细看的话脸型是挺像的，「伯父好。」

 

　　从刚才就不发一语的Alpha淡然开口，却是没搭理王俊凯，看着易烊千玺满脸不赞同，「这就是你找的Alpha？易燃他爸？一把年纪还毛毛躁躁，怎么照顾你们父子？Alpha没个Alpha样。」

 

　　王俊凯简直想把五分钟前的自己打晕抬出这家店，面上低眉顺目端正姿态，心里迅速把刚才的发言过一遍，幸好没把什么为了跟Alpha约会而不顾儿子的难听话说出口。

 

　　「伯父您好，我是王俊凯，」王俊凯拉过易烊千玺的手握在掌心，眼神跟语气都万分诚恳，「我是千玺的A……嘶！」话都没说完，易烊千玺就使劲跺了下王俊凯的脚趾，打断他那个要脱口而出的宣示，顺带收回被他牵着的手。

 

　　易爸把他两的互动收进眼底，瞥过王俊凯，「就是你把我儿子标记的？」

 

　　王俊凯没来由地感到紧张，人生第一次谈生意都没有这般如履薄冰的不安感，背脊紧绷，目光真挚，口气坚定不移，「是，我想成为千玺的Alpha，我会照顾他会对他好，请您把千玺交给我。」

 

　　易爸看都不看王俊凯，倒是盯着易烊千玺，想看看他做何反应，而易烊千玺则是耳尖通红，揪着手指拿脚踢王俊凯小腿骨，「王俊凯你有病啊瞎说什么！」

 

　　「千玺，我是认真的！」王俊凯拉过易烊千玺纠结着的手，将他修长白嫩的手指捏在掌心，「这几天我想过了，你怎么就不……」

 

　　「千玺！」

 

　　「爸爸！玩具卡猪猪！」

 

　　两声叫喊从旁传来，王俊凯拉着易烊千玺的手被粗暴扯开，一个年轻气盛的Alpha牵着易燃将易烊千玺护在身后，看着王俊凯面露不善，瞇眼上下打量，表情跟语气更加凶狠，警惕又充满敌意，「你特么就是那个标记千玺的Alpha！谁给你的脸！你也配！」

 

　　易烊千玺皱起眉，扯了扯挡在面前的Alpha，低声道，「楠楠，别闹！」

 

　　王俊凯也认出来了，这就是跟易烊千玺去游乐园约会的Alpha。王俊凯身为一个性成熟的Alpha，在Omega的事上被另个Alpha公然挑衅，当然不能忍，更何况是新仇加旧恨，周遭信息素剑拔弩张，一触即发，白葡萄酒的气味瞬间张扬起来，酸涩苦闷的浓郁酒气刺鼻，眼前的Alpha也不甘示弱释放着威士忌的气息。

 

　　「王俊凯！」自家Alpha的信息素扑面而来，混着弟弟的两种酒气冲天，易烊千玺难受得不行，险些腿软，「你发什么神经，这是我弟弟！」

 

　　王俊凯闻言才冷静下来，看着脸颊泛红的易烊千玺，视线又逡巡过他弟弟的脸，跟易烊千玺还真有几分相似，有着尖翘的鼻尖和凌厉凤眼，只是气质大相径庭，一时间的确无法让人联想在一块，但之前資料上写着他弟的名字不叫楠楠啊？

 

　　而下一秒易燃就啪啪打他脸，看着楠楠奶呼呼的喊：「小竹猪！」

 

　　王俊凯才惊觉自己这不只是见家长，还见小叔子了，并且小叔子还不待见他。顺便也解开他对于易燃纠正不过来，整天没个规矩喊千玺不喊爸爸是学谁的谜题了，这个楠楠不也是直呼他哥名讳吗。

 

　　「玩具卡猪猪──」许久不见王俊凯的易燃挣开楠楠的手，跑上前扑抱住王俊凯的腿，肉呼呼的小爪子揪紧王俊凯的西装裤，是想他了。

 

　　「诶，易燃。」王俊凯看着小肉团挂在自己腿上的模样，语气也放软不少，正想把儿子抱起来逗逗，身后便传来一声软绵绵的：「俊凯哥哥？」

 

　　所有人的目光一致看向声音的来源，戴着红色毛线帽，乌黑的头发及肩微微卷翘，白净的小脸上抿着俩梨涡，连瞇起的卧蚕都有些娇滴滴的味道，看起来又乖又软，一个草莓牛奶味儿的女性Omega。


	16. 買孩子送的爹 16

**16.**

 

　　一行人在急诊室外面面相觑，王俊凯嘴角破皮瘀青，右手掌纱布绕了一圈又一圈，包扎得像个肿胀的肉粽，隔了两个椅子的易家楠大爷脸也挂彩，其余部分倒是完好。

 

　　「楠楠，」易烊千玺面色凝重且严肃，盯着自家弟弟，「你得道歉。」

 

　　本来还撇开头的易小楠在易烊千玺坚定不移的目光直视下终究是败下阵来，看着王俊凯不甘不愿的小声嗫嚅。

 

　　「嗯？」易烊千玺抬抬下颚，示意道，「大点儿声，别耍赖。」虽然他是个弟控，但宠归宠，原则性的问题还是得坚持的。

 

　　楠楠梗着脖子气鼓鼓的吼，「对不起！」

 

　　「好了好了我也有不对，抱歉啊楠楠。」王俊凯看着楠楠一脸不情愿但还是得跟自己道歉的模样就想笑，可比起笑他有更重要的事做，没受伤的左手拉过易烊千玺半藏在袖口的手掌，讨好的轻轻扯动，「千玺，你别生气了。」

 

　　易烊千玺撇嘴，又气又担心。半小时前的失控场面他还余悸犹存，那个香甜娇小的Omega刚出现喊王俊凯哥哥的时候，说他心里没疙瘩是骗人的，但比起他，楠楠的反应更快，居然一拳就往王俊凯脸上招呼，嘴里还嚷嚷着王俊凯不要脸有了我哥还在外面勾搭Omega。

 

　　旁人阻止不及，Alpha们具有攻击性的信息素瞬间扩散开来相互碰撞压制，两人扭打在一块，拉也拉不开，最后以王俊凯的手掌压上破碎在地的茶杯见血收场，易烊千玺看见他血肉模糊的右手掌心吓得眼圈都红了，那得多疼呀。

 

　　姗姗来迟的王夫人见了宝贝儿子鲜血直流还想发作，被王俊凯和刘艳芬给劝回，到医院清创包扎后易父先带着受到惊吓的易燃回去了，剩受伤的两个Alpha和引发事端的当事人及闻讯赶来的秘书。

 

　　易烊千玺见到去柜台缴完费用回来后，盯着王俊凯泫然欲泣要哭不哭的刘艳芬，悻悻地抽回被王俊凯拉着的手，揣回袖口里，王俊凯见易烊千玺又不搭理他，朝秘书使了使眼色。

 

　　接收到总裁指令的小谢非常识时务，连忙开口，「总裁您这样自己在家怎么办啊，医生说伤口不能碰水，还得按时换药，要不我请人去给您洗澡？」

 

　　还在担忧的刘艳芬一听，马上帮腔，自告奋勇，捏紧小拳头，「俊凯哥哥，都是我害的，还是我去你家照顾你几天吧？」

 

　　王俊凯几乎是在她话没说完就开口拒绝，「不行！艳芬，你想害我被嫂子打死啊？」

 

　　刘艳芬是谁啊，尹柯表妹！关系拉远了来说就是他表嫂的表妹呗，但拉近了说就是他表哥的宝贝Omega的宝贝妹妹！尹柯那个笑面狐狸，表面上对你礼貌又温柔，转头可能就叫邬童拿球棒把你捣得碎碎的。

 

　　王夫人早年在邬童尹柯的婚礼上见过刘艳芬一面，喜欢得紧，还企图凑合她跟王俊凯，王俊凯还没来得及推托，尹柯就先替刘艳芬拒绝，说是艳芬年纪还小不着急，但暗地里掐邬童的手臂可使劲了，小嘴碎念着你们家可别打我们艳芬主意。

 

　　王俊凯那会儿才上大学，刘艳芬还是初中生呢，虽然是不来电，但两人关系竟也不差，王俊凯只当多了个妹妹。

 

　　说来也巧，王夫人本只是想叫刘艳芬陪她逛街喝下午茶，看着这个乖乖软软的Omega，想起自家儿媳妇，便要叫上王俊凯来谈谈近况，谁知道恰好撞上了这出好戏。

 

　　「谁要打你了！」易烊千玺听了瞬间炸毛，叫谁嫂子呢我答应你了吗！

 

　　「？」王俊凯愣了一秒，忽然笑开，虎牙都露了出来，「我说的是艳芬她哥，我表嫂。」当然这声嫂子是不敢在尹柯面前喊的，以免怎么被穿小鞋的都不知道。

 

　　惊觉自己对号入座的易烊千玺猛地红了耳尖，「我我我……」我了半天找不到台阶下，索性一挥手，「你没事我要回去了！」

 

　　「诶诶诶，我有事！」王俊凯连忙伸出惯用手要拉易烊千玺，却是直接扯到伤口，疼得倒抽口气，看起来惨兮兮的。

 

　　「俊凯哥哥，你小心点啊！」刘艳芬捧着王俊凯受伤的手，满脸担心，「我跟我哥说，还是我去照顾你吧，不然你自己在家太可怜了……做什么都不方便……」

 

　　易烊千玺看着他们，想说王俊凯可是有Omega的人，他的Omega还没死呢，哪有放着让别人照顾的道理，更何况白葡萄酒配上草莓牛奶这是什么腹泻组合，他易烊千玺实名拒绝！

 

　　脑子里刷刷的腹诽，易烊千玺面上却平静又大器，不顾楠楠的抗议，「我来。」

 

 

　　再踏进王俊凯家已经时隔半个多月，易烊千玺却觉得这屋子里说不出的熟悉感，易燃坐在上头看动画片的沙发，二十尾巴扫过的公仔置物架，他趴在大地毯上搂着猫发呆，王俊凯在厨房忙进忙出的各项回忆闪现，易烊千玺甩甩脑袋，归咎于满室Alpha信息素的关系。

 

　　虽说是自己答应要来照顾王俊凯的，但他却更像被照顾的那个，从进门后王俊凯就让他坐下等等，艰难地用单手倒了杯水给他，便自行上楼进了卧室说要换衣服，毕竟衣裤上都沾有血迹。

 

　　易烊千玺等了好几分钟也不见王俊凯下来，才后知后觉地想到王俊凯那手包成这样，怎么换衣服。

 

　　「王俊凯，我进来了。」易烊千玺象征性敲了两下没阖上的门板，推开门便见到王大总裁与身上只开了前襟扣子的衬衫纠缠奋斗，「……我帮你。」

 

　　「我自己可以。」嘴上虽然是这么说，但还是伸出手让易烊千玺替他解开袖扣，盯着Omega低垂眼帘上纤长浓密的睫毛，两扇阴影落在白皙的脸上，因专注而不自觉抿起的嘴边俩小圆坑，近距离下鼻间都充斥着奶甜味，静谧美好香软可口。

 

　　王俊凯想起两人第一次见面时的场景，虽是闹得不愉快，但易烊千玺仍这般认真仔细地抓着他的手替他上药，多么温柔的人啊──也许那次自己的心早就被勾走，至今也没还回来，「千玺。」

 

　　「受伤的人别乱动。」易烊千玺微微侧头，闪过王俊凯包扎着还想摸他脸的右手，抬眼瞋怪道，「手不疼吗。」

 

　　「看见你就不疼。」

 

　　「不疼？那我走了，你自己换。」

 

　　「诶别！我疼，特别疼！」王俊凯见易烊千玺真要走，不敢再乱调戏人，安分地配合着把衬衫给脱了，解皮带时易烊千玺垂着脑袋双耳发红的模样可爱得不行，王俊凯憋得可辛苦。

 

　　易烊千玺不只是耳朵通红，感觉自己双颊也在发烫，呼吸间都是王俊凯身上那股白葡萄酒气，身后还是他度过整个发/情/期的大床，好像一下子被拉回那段旖旎时光，而自己现在正主动替王俊凯更衣，光想都有些暧昧。

 

　　「好了！」易烊千玺扒掉王俊凯的衬衫和外裤后，从衣柜里匆忙翻出居家服，几乎是闭着眼帮忙王俊凯换上，便急着下楼。

 

　　「等等，」王俊凯失笑，无奈地拉住易烊千玺，「上衣穿反了。」

 

　　易烊千玺看着标签翻在外头的上衣，辩解道，「你不懂时尚。」

 

　　盯着一溜烟出房门的背影，王俊凯挣扎两下终是放弃处女座的坚持，穿反就穿反吧，Omega说的都是对的，这叫时尚。

 

 

　　晚餐易烊千玺想叫外卖，王俊凯不许，说是外卖不健康要自己煮，于是便看见王大总裁身残志坚的单手在厨房里倒腾，易烊千玺劝不过来，最后气呼呼的咬牙说，「我看你也不需要我照顾，在此别过吧杨大侠。」

 

　　王俊凯这才放弃，打电话叫了外食。

 

　　吃饭时又遇上了点小困难，王俊凯拿不了筷子，正睁着双大又明亮的桃花眼盯着易烊千玺看，意图明显。

 

　　「你用勺儿！」易烊千玺把汤匙塞进王俊凯手里，补充道，「易燃都不用人喂。」

 

　　行吧，王俊凯没得逞也不气馁，认命用左手进食。

 

　　饭后消食，两人相安无事一人占据沙发一角，王俊凯边给秘书发消息安排事务，边偷瞄整个人窝在沙发上看电视的易烊千玺，看似随意地开口，「要不把易燃接来？」

 

　　见易烊千玺眉头微皱，王俊凯连忙补充，「你别多想，我就是怕易燃见不着你难受。」易燃那黏糊糊的劲，一天不见他千玺爸爸就哭得跟什么似的。

 

　　「易燃给我爸妈带几天，」易烊千玺瞄了眼王俊凯的手，「你手这样也没法顾易燃。」

 

　　一方面的确是担忧分身乏术，一方面易烊千玺却别有所图，将近二十个日夜没有王俊凯的陪伴意外的让人有些不适，除却工作时的成就感和与易燃相处时的温馨充实，夜深人静更促使人思考，心底有个声音说着喜欢，午夜梦回时更是念想。

 

　　身体散发着被标记后的气息，伴着入梦的香槟味有如被气泡捧着飘上云端，醒来后见不着王俊凯，就像是一脚踏空，从高楼坠下。

 

　　易燃不只一次问过他，「玩具卡猪猪呢？」也经常不吝啬表示：「我想玩具卡猪猪。」

 

　　易烊千玺总是在心底偷偷附和，我也想他。

 

　　家里人担心他受舞社事件的影响来看他，见面时不免发现标记一事，父母有些惊讶，坚持二十多年不愿跟Alpha有牵连的儿子居然被标记了，且据他所说虽属意外却是心甘情愿，楠楠倒是大发脾气，直呼世界上没有配得上千玺的Alpha，就算是易燃的DNA提供者也一样。

 

　　易烊千玺没在这话题上多着墨，只当是跟家人聊聊近况罢了，反正他跟王俊凯说到底也没在一起。

 

　　直到和楠楠带易燃去游乐园玩，周遭充满欢声笑语，牵着易燃软乎乎的小手，闻着的是爆米花、冰淇淋、焦糖、炸鸡、薯条……各种属于游乐园的味道，信息素的气味被散布在满园区的空气清净剂给冲得淡淡的几乎闻不见，易烊千玺暂且忘掉被标记的事，陪着易燃笑闹，但回过神来却有了身边若是王俊凯就好的念头。

 

　　也许真的无关标记。

 

 

　　「千玺，」王俊凯的气息忽然靠近，声音在耳边响起，唤回了易烊千玺神游的思绪，「千玺？」

 

　　「啊？」

 

　　王俊凯见他看个电视也能发起呆来，止不住凑近了些，「我说你困了要不先去洗澡吧。」

 

　　易烊千玺这才反应过来，眨了眨眼，近距离盯着王俊凯的五官看，视线悄悄描绘过他生得锋利的眉、清冷的眼、俊秀的鼻、薄情的嘴，精致又立体，本该像捏造的人偶般精巧，却因看向他的柔和目光而整张脸都多情了起来，易烊千玺暗自掐掐大腿，对上王俊凯的双眸，抿嘴微歪过头，「我怎么先洗？」

 

　　王俊凯以为他是烦恼来时仓促没带上换洗衣物，「你可以先穿我的衣服，明天再回去拿吧。」

 

　　没想到易烊千玺眉头轻蹙，撇嘴道，「我先洗等会儿不是又弄湿了吗。」

 

　　「啊？」这下换王俊凯摸不着头绪。

 

　　易烊千玺用一种看傻子的眼神看他，「你手那样怎么洗澡？」

 

　　而王俊凯真的有些傻了，易烊千玺的意思是要帮他洗……？


	17. 買孩子送的爹 17

 

[點我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001495)


	18. 買孩子送的爹 18

**18.**

 

　　呼吸间全是信息素的味道，即使并非处于发情期间，Omega为Alpha敞开身体的天性还是让易烊千玺浑身发热，股间热液流淌而出，把缩合的嫣红穴口都染上一层晶莹水光，顺着紧实的大腿曲线蜿蜒而下，黏腻湿润的感觉让易烊千玺脑子臊得慌。

 

　　更别说王俊凯一脸期待，桃眸里满是欲望，左手还不老实摸上他浑圆白皙的屁股，见他没有反对，指尖更得寸进尺，摸索着湿滑的褶皱，顺畅无阻地探了进去，里头湿湿热热的软肉吸附上来，手指轻易就能探到底，甚至接纳三根指头也只是惹得易烊千玺轻声哼咛，Omega体内又软又热，紧紧绞缩着侵入的手指，渴望被Alpha填满。

 

　　手指在里头戳插的水声让易烊千玺耳根子红彤彤的，那片红接着染上脸颊、颈项，身体肌肤随着情动泛着粉色，易烊千玺喉结滚动，不愿蹉跎，那处早就准备好Alpha的进犯，「别摸了，进来……」

 

　　谁料分明也情欲难耐的Alpha，闻言后竟然一脸无辜地举起染血的伤处，「易易，我手疼。」

 

　　易烊千玺有些气恼地微鼓脸颊咬着下唇，见了那血红纱布仍是心疼妥协，拉开王俊凯还在自己臀部作祟的左手，「那你别碰我！」伤了手难道还伤了命根吗，就会抓准机会耍赖！易烊千玺脑中胡乱腹诽，想着王俊凯最好等会儿都别动手，看他装多久。

 

　　无奈易烊千玺抬眼剜人的模样非但没半点狠戾，看在王俊凯眼里更是水波荡漾风情万种，殷红的凤眸漂亮且惹人怜爱，王俊凯凑上前吻吻他的眼角，又亲过鼻尖，舔了舔唇珠，腰胯往上顶了两下，磨蹭着易烊千玺圆翘的臀肉，「易易……」

 

　　又是那低哑饱含欲望的声线，亲昵得他浑身颤栗难耐，身体食髓知味地回忆起那热烈交缠的日夜，易烊千玺一手按在王俊凯胸膛，另一手握住Alpha尺寸惊人的硬热性器，将硕大的顶端对准迫不急待、翕动着的穴口，缓缓沉下腰身，烫热的肉刃剖开柔软肠肉，里面湿滑的热液让巨物通行无碍，一下子滑进深处，被撑开的奇异感让易烊千玺下意识紧缩臀肌，抿着嘴也憋不住与Alpha结合的快感诱发的呻吟。

 

　　「嗯、」含在喉间的哼咛细微，却听得人燥热不堪，带着甜腻酥麻的声线同柔嫩猫爪般一下下挠在王俊凯心尖儿那块，Omega浑身散发出烘暖的奶糖气味，犹如只奶气未退的猫崽坠入香槟桶里，扒拉着边框娇憨轻唤，「王俊凯……」

 

　　王俊凯右手虚扶着他的腰，左手摸着背脊线条往下，在腰尾小涡打转了圈，揉捏着软嫩的奶白臀肉，紧致湿热的穴肉绞着自己，Omega全身上下不论是气味、肌肤、体温，都让Alpha发狂，王俊凯掐着他圆翘的窄臀往中间挤，顺势顶胯两下，浅浅退出又深深捅入，鼻尖着迷地埋在易烊千玺颈窝，嗅闻啃咬。

 

　　易烊千玺紧揪着王俊凯，感受Alpha操进自己体内的东西，将那圈软肉撑得麻痒胀热，后方潮水随着弥漫四周的白葡萄酒气涌出，他像是不慎跌入香槟杯里的樱桃饰品，被香醇的酒意包围环绕，又被浓郁的气泡频频撞击得在欲海里浮浮沉沉，开口轻喘吟叫都被灌入喉间的香槟给堵回去，呜咽在嘴里，听起来竟也分不出是苦痛还是爽快。

 

　　内壁又湿又滑，紧紧攀附着深入体内的性器，抽插进出都夹带着噗滋水声，易烊千玺看不见也能想象出那里多放浪，热流泛滥泥泞不堪，嫣红的穴口被粗长的凶刃搅动捣弄，汁水被打桩似的操弄给打出泡沫，沿着两人相连的地方沾染上耻毛，又或许会弄湿王俊凯的腿根、囊袋。

 

　　光是想象春意淫靡的画面都能让他又湿了点，易烊千玺双腿跪在王俊凯两侧，脚趾拧着浴缸底部企图稳固自己的身形，双手攀环在王俊凯肩头，上半身紧贴着对方胸膛，塌着腰撅起臀，随着捅进肠壁的性器耸动着腰肢，忘情地在王俊凯身上起伏。

 

　　臀肉拍击在王俊凯的大腿上，荒淫的肉体碰撞声夹杂着他俩的喘息呻吟，鼻尖嗅到的全是让人身心舒坦且情欲渐浓的信息素味，奶糖的憨粉甜腻一股脑地冲出，像是要依附在Alpha身上，融入灵魂地渴望着，勾引着满室的香槟气泡缠绵融合。

 

　　上回是受发情期影响，迷迷糊糊晕晕乎乎就完成了标记，虽然易烊千玺并不后悔，但这次在清醒的状况下更加明白，他的身心都是渴望王俊凯的，信息素的交融不再只是单方面的臣服掌控，反而是种令人愉悦的催化剂，易烊千玺享受这种自主控制信息素、控制身体行动的感觉，并非受发情指使的无脑求欢。

 

　　「王俊凯、啊……」易烊千玺扭着腰臀从那不断磨蹭过敏感处的硬物获得快感，红着眼眶低头审视Alpha的脸，那张俊美的脸孔投入情事时更加蛊惑人心，拢聚的眉心下一双桃花眼攫取猎物般直盯着他，紧抿的薄唇不时溢出几声舒爽的低吟，易烊千玺凑近与他接吻，「我喜欢你。」

 

　　他已经不纠结标记干扰了，不论如何，眼下的情况都是出于他自愿──看啊，他和他的Alpha会因为一句喜欢而激动不已，会因为相互结合而心满意足。

 

　　AO的结合过于美妙，标记过的关系更让他们难分难舍。

 

　　热辣的快感和与王俊凯紧密相连的事实让易烊千玺心头暖胀，周遭尽是Alpha让人忘乎所以放肆沉沦的气味，自身的奶糖香散溢在空气中，追逐着香槟气息纠结缠绕，颈后腺体阵阵跳动发热，整个人都为这场性爱亢奋颤栗。

 

　　易烊千玺嘴上被吻的晕眩，晃动的小屁股越发急促，王俊凯甚至还分神给他撸弄性器，没多久前端便颤巍巍的吐出精水，浑身痉挛颤动，后穴热液流了一滩，易烊千玺高潮时的尖叫全被吞噬在两人交叠的唇瓣之中，无声的叫喊过后紧绷的大腿肌肉松弛，整个人软绵绵地瘫靠在王俊凯怀里喘气。

 

　　「易易，我还没呢？」王俊凯能感觉到软热的内壁猛然缩紧，一股湿滑体液浇灌在性器上，随着易烊千玺停下的动作也堵在小穴里，但凡他轻轻抽出顶胯，那热流就顺着柱身被挤出，水声啪搭。

 

　　易烊千玺眼尾绯红，半眨着湿润的睫毛，看向王俊凯带着分慵懒且无辜，「……我动不了。」高潮后浑身酥软，更别说刚才骑在王俊凯身上有多费劲，这会儿他腰腿都罢工，只想抱着王俊凯发懒，就算屁股里还夹着Alpha那蠢蠢欲动的东西。

 

　　王俊凯顾不得手上的伤口，都插进Omega的身体里了，哪能有半途而废的道理，不做到在里头成结射精Alpha绝不可能罢休。

 

　　在浴室里施展不开，王俊凯索性也不装病号，苦肉计用完就扔，忍着手疼抱起自家爽完后又乖又软却撒手不干的Omega，扯过浴巾随便擦了擦身上水渍，把人放到床上后身体也跟着压上去。

 

　　易烊千玺是有想到王俊凯手伤的事，但随着双腿被扯开，那根粗硬的巨物再度捅进湿滑收缩的通道，想阻止的话又被抛出脑后，只剩舒服的哼吟。

 

　　圆润硕大的前端频频摩擦过生殖腔口，那处在非发情期时本该紧紧密合并不敞开，却是被顶弄得发痒，前一轮的欢爱高潮后入口处也柔软起来，每蹭过一次，从深处传来的酸麻就惹得易烊千玺鼻腔发痒、眼眶晕红，哼唧叫唤。

 

　　「易易，我想进去。」不是请求更像告知，两人在上次发情期时早就熟透对方的身体，更别说是标记过后，契合度堪称完美，王俊凯掐着易烊千玺还绵软着的腰胯，稍稍退出，再次往内挺进，便挤开紧缩着的生殖腔口，比之发情时的柔软更柔韧了几分，进去后却滑顺湿热得不可思议，内层软肉吸绞上来，腔口那圈更是箍着烫热的肉柱不肯松放。

 

　　易烊千玺在生殖腔被捅开时无法克制惊叫出声，热液流淌而出，身体回忆起那不分日夜的纠缠，被Alpha侵据的感觉做为已被标记的Omega来说，心理与肉体上都加倍满足，浑身黏糊糊的，像是浸在热水里。

 

　　里头又湿又热，Alpha跟随本能不断退出又破开里头软肉，王俊凯扯拉着易烊千玺的胯骨，使劲往内顶撞，脸埋在Omega颈边吸嗅啃咬，气息带着几分凌乱，满脑子都是Omega腺体散发出来的信息素味，奶甜憨软。

 

　　被Alpha的牙磨咬着颈间，易烊千玺边承受结合时的欢愉，边仰起下颚露出脆弱脖项，随时等候Alpha在腺体上咬下印记。

 

　　又一阵不间断的抽送操干，王俊凯紧抱着易烊千玺，张嘴咬住那处在肌肤下透着粉红微微跳动的腺体，硬热的性器深埋进紧缩的生殖腔，根部鼓胀成结，汩汩精液全往里送，空气中的信息素浓郁得令Omega腿软、让Alpha亢奋不已。

 

　　「易易，千玺，我喜欢你……我真的好喜欢你。」

 

　　到最后易烊千玺懵懵晕晕，只记得王俊凯抱着自己不放，嘴贴在他耳畔，边亲边低喃着喜欢。

 

 

　　等到两位情投意合的AO终于结束用身体互表心迹的操劳活动，易烊千玺才惊觉空气中不只是香槟酒气和奶糖甜味，还有一丝血腥。

 

　　「王俊凯！你的手！」

 

　　易烊千玺差点没吓晕过去，王俊凯的右手包扎早就在刚才的激烈动作下脱落，掌心里的伤口缝线裂开，血流不止。

 

　　他真是要为Alpha那只用下/半/身思考的德行给气死，忍着不时犯软酸疼的身体，易烊千玺大晚上的又陪着人跑了趟急诊室。

 

　　重新包扎过后医生表情微妙语重心长，嘱咐年轻人要注意身体别贪图一时享乐，王大总裁在外绷着张高贵严肃的表情听完医嘱，转身见到耳朵血红的Omega又忍不住笑，两颗虎牙看起来特别傻，牵起易烊千玺的手示弱，哄着人道下次不会再犯。

 

　　走出医院大门，易烊千玺气不过又抬脚去踹王俊凯小腿骨，踹完不忘遵循往例，用脚跟辗辗王总裁黑亮的皮鞋。

 

　　「还敢有下次？」

 

　　Omega又拿那双漂亮的凤眼瞋他，稍早前的情/事让易烊千玺面颊还透着滋润粉嫩，眼尾那点淡红添上几分媚意，王俊凯被瞪着却心头甜蜜得很，感觉自己和易烊千玺间的距离不论是身体还是心灵都亲近了起来，Omega愿意在他面前展现的所有小脾性都可爱得紧。

 

　　「不敢不敢，没有下次。」

 

　　王俊凯搂着易烊千玺的腰，在自家Omega白嫩的脸颊上亲了一口，易烊千玺没躲。

 

 

 

　　凯皇娱乐全体员工这两天彷佛迎来春天，总裁大人进公司再也不用眼神杀人、也不尖酸刻薄挑剔非常，全归功于那位陪着总裁进出的易老师。

 

　　秘书小谢倒是苦不堪言，在失业危机里徘徊，无论总裁大人与总裁夫人是好是坏，受伤的总是他一人。

 

　　起因是照往常给总裁送公文，推门进去的霎那正好撞见那位待人和善礼貌 、看起来高贵清冷、笑起来有甜甜梨涡的Omega，被他们总裁大人揽在腿上亲得滋啾作响。

 

　　听闻动静就算是背对着门易烊千玺也吓了好大一跳，慌忙推开王俊凯，耳朵尖火烧似的透红，想下地却被Alpha箝制住动弹不得，富含侵略性的Alpha信息素猛然涨开，颇具攻击性全往门口误闯的秘书那冲。

 

　　秘书接收到自家老板凶狠瞪视和信息素威胁，连忙退下，关上门的瞬间脑中已经浮现出108种被辞退的可能。

 

　　「放手！」易烊千玺想找地洞钻进去的心都有了，白/日/宣/淫还被王俊凯的秘书撞个正着，他不要面子的吗，早知不该答应王俊凯的要求。

 

　　「不行，」王俊凯收紧环抱易烊千玺的力道， 举起那只还裹着纱布的右手，「说好了你帮我签文件的。」

 

　　王大总裁仗着跟他家Omega谈起恋爱，借着手伤吃豆腐也不只一两回，除了洗澡时偶尔会不慎发生意外，情势所逼、易老师被迫展现他练舞多时的腰臀掌握技巧，日常小事但凡需要用到右手都能见到王俊凯苦着脸喊：「易易。」

 

　　伤成这样自然是不能握笔，陪着上班又不必教学生的易烊千玺顺理成章变成他的贴身小助理，坐在腿上签文件签到最后变成摸个腰亲个嘴也是常态。

 

　　像是要把标记后空白的那段时光全弥补回来，连易燃都被王俊凯以拆线之前不太方便为正当理由借放在老丈人家，易烊千玺可舍不得了，从易燃出生至今两人还没有长时间分开过几次呢。

 

　　头三天还沈浸在跟Alpha甜蜜的两人世界里，第四天易烊千玺就清醒许多，掐掐王俊凯的手臂，「咱俩把易燃接回来吧。」

 

　　出乎意料，王俊凯没反对，甚至是没半分犹豫便应了好，易烊千玺有些意外，他以为依照王俊凯这几天幼稚腻歪的习性或许还会说些什么来拖延，细细凝视王俊凯的双眼，里头倒是诚恳。

 

　　易烊千玺想，大概真的不一样了。

 

　　王俊凯作为领导者很成熟稳重、作为儿子也孝顺懂事，在爱人与父亲这两个角色更是努力学习。

 

　　「千玺，」王俊凯握住易烊千玺的手，有点犹豫，却仍是认真询问道：「我手好了，你要和易燃回去住吗？」

 

　　见易烊千玺盯着他不说话，王俊凯连忙补充，「我的意思是你跟易燃想住哪都行，需要的话我还是能陪你送易燃上下学、也能载你上下班，或者是我再买间大点的，你能自己有房间……」

 

　　「王俊凯，」易烊千玺捏了捏王俊凯的掌心，打断他略显慌张的游说，眼底满是笑意，琥珀色的眸子清澈透亮、小卧蚕弯起，颊边的梨涡更不吝啬，「我是说，咱俩把易燃接回来吧。」

 

　　爱一个人也需要学习，学会体谅、学会尊重，学会如何保持让两人都感到舒适安全的距离和相处模式，王俊凯是真的在努力。

 

　　所以易烊千玺提的不是他和易燃回家去住，而是把易燃接回来。

 

　　他想给自己跟王俊凯更近一步的机会。 


	19. 買孩子送的爹 19

**19.**

 

　　易烊千玺终究是选择和易燃拎包入住王俊凯家，房间问题也好解决，易燃自己的儿童房，王俊凯的大卧房，三个人住十分妥当。

 

　　打点过后去接人，王俊凯跟着易烊千玺进了易家大门，本来专注于玩耍的易燃马上扔开手中玩具，迈开小肉腿就往门口冲，直接扑到易烊千玺腿上当挂件，被亲爹扔去祖父母家好几天的易燃终于再次回到爸爸怀抱，高兴得不得了，心底也不忘惦记他临别前受伤的玩具卡猪猪。

 

　　「千玺！」易燃眨巴着又大又亮的桃花眼，亲到易烊千玺满脸口水后，才转向看王俊凯，「玩具卡猪猪！」

 

　　「宝贝儿，」几天没见，易烊千玺也不忘纠正，「要叫爸爸。」

 

　　易燃乖巧点头，跟王俊凯同款的桃花眼水当当，眨呀眨，「爸爸。」

 

　　易烊千玺满意地在易燃粉嘟嘟的小脸蛋儿上啾了几口，随后抱着易燃面对王俊凯，「还有你王俊凯叔叔……咳，易燃，你、你也得叫他……叫他爸爸。」

 

　　「诶？」不只是易燃瞪大眼愣住了，先发出惊叹的是王俊凯，意会过来易烊千玺的意思，王俊凯乐不可支，总裁颜面全无，笑出虎牙看起来傻兮兮的，满脸笑意让易燃叫爹。

 

　　易燃瘪着小嘴，眼眶看起来又开始积水，眼神在易烊千玺和王俊凯二者中游移，大抵是回想起在王俊凯家那时被灌输的观念，经过思考后认真询问，「为舍么？你似千玺的Alpha吗？似因为、似因为爸爸你喜欢玩具卡猪猪吗？你们会结呼吗？」

 

　　易烊千玺闻言也看了王俊凯一眼，随后才对着易燃同样认真地点头，眉眼中透露出喜悦，卧蚕梨涡全都带着甜意，「嗯，爸爸喜欢他，他是我的Alpha。」

 

　　王俊凯已经笑到眼睛都快不见，搂着易烊千玺就往他脸上亲，易燃似乎大受打击，鼓着脸颊也揪着易烊千玺往他脸上糊口水。

 

　　「王俊凯你别幼稚，」父子俩你来我往都快把他脸挤歪了，易烊千玺不耐地推开王俊凯的脸，「跟小孩儿争什么！」

 

　　「怎么都站在门口，快进来啊。」易母擦着手从厨房走出来，刚才的几句对话也听进不少，首次见到那位让自家儿子甘愿被标记的Alpha，也挺热情招呼。

 

　　王俊凯连忙收敛，正经八百地双手奉上见面礼，易父这回见了王俊凯也没多说什么，点个头让他们坐，吃完饭再走，倒是易母看着王俊凯手上刚拆线的伤口很是愧疚，说他们家小儿子从小就爱黏他哥，不够成熟失了礼数，这手千万别落下毛病才好。

 

　　晚餐过后王俊凯想帮忙洗碗，易母劝不过来，还是易烊千玺皱眉有些生气地说「你手不想要了？」才阻止王俊凯碰水，退而求其次要帮忙准备饭后水果。

 

　　易父默默观察厨房里Alpha沉稳熟练的身影，转而看向陪着易燃玩的易烊千玺，「Jackson，你想好了？」

 

　　「嗯，」从小父母亲就放任他自由发展，但对于做人的品格上还是有所把关，想做的事尽力去做、想清楚了就不后悔，易烊千玺看着他父亲，眼神笃定，「王俊凯他很好。」

 

　　「我看还行。」易父瞧他俩互动也品出端倪，听到儿子确切的回答也不意外，但要正经夸人、尤其是夸把自家优秀的Omega儿子拱走的Alpha，那不可能。

 

 


	20. 買孩子送的爹 20 end.

**20.**

 

　　凯皇娱乐最近正筹办着制作新的节目，以宣扬街舞为主题的街舞选拔真人秀，邀请演艺圈中有一定基础跟声势的明星导师及专业舞者参与，当初这档节目初稿上缴到王俊凯面前就迅速过关，方案完善后便被王俊凯捧着去给他家宝贝Omega。

 

　　总裁表示：易易！我把整个中国的舞者都给你承包了。

 

　　易烊千玺的确是很有兴趣的，看在他的Alpha一脸求表扬的份上，虽然有些怕照顾易燃分身乏术，但对舞蹈的热爱也让他无法拒绝，没思考多久就应了下来。

 

　　而在易烊千玺受邀担任街舞导师、节目播出后，圈内圈外的知名度大涨，粉丝人数翻了好几倍，本以为录完节目就没事，没想到他也品尝了一把偶像明星才有的特殊待遇，私生。

 

　　易烊千玺从没打算掩饰自己是Omega，并且是已被标记Omega的事实，但他有Alpha的事似乎也并不能打消私生们那些奇怪扭曲的爱意。

 

　　刚开始只是定期等在公司楼下，原先公司外头就时不时会有旗下艺人的粉丝蹲点，依照王俊凯的性格保安工作还是很严密的，故而也接触不了多少。

 

　　后来便不只是跟拍，跟车的也有，王俊凯知道后又多买了几台车，被易烊千玺的粉丝认出一台就换一辆，然而百密也有一疏，易烊千玺在要去接易燃的路上出事了。

 

　　「王俊凯？」易烊千玺的声音透过电话传来都有些颤抖，「有人在跟我车。」

 

　　王俊凯当即放下手边的事务，车钥匙抓起就跑，「你别怕，开慢点，我马上到。」

 

　　本来王俊凯想陪着去，但只是分开一会儿，易烊千玺让他别时刻都跟着，总裁没个总裁样，接易燃下课哪用得着一起。

 

　　王俊凯眼下后悔莫及，还在路上就接获医院的电话，说是出了车祸病患得立刻进行手术，王俊凯疯了似的连闯好几个红灯，邻近医院却堵在车潮中，最后车也不管，拔足狂奔。

 

　　「千玺！」王俊凯冲进急诊室时满屋子医护人员穿梭，大片血腥味跟病患此起彼落的呼痛哀号，王俊凯逢人就抓着问易烊千玺在哪里，盛怒且惊慌的Alpha周身是不容忽视的信息素气味，在急诊室被视作捣乱的源头，高壮的保安人员们涌上把失控的Alpha架起，打了安定剂。

 

　　镇定且虚弱许多的Alpha被扔到手术室外的长椅等待，手术室厚重的大门滑开，手套上还沾有血渍的医生走出，「易烊千玺先生的家属在吗？」

 

　　「是我！」王俊凯急忙迎上，「千玺怎么样？没事吧？」

 

　　「你是他的Alpha吗？」

 

　　「是！是我，我是他的Alpha，他怎么了？需要输血吗？还是需要我做什么？」乱了阵脚的王俊凯激动地想扯着医生的肩膀晃，他的Omega到底怎么样了！

 

　　只见医生神色凝重，「大的保住了，小的……胚胎不到九周，生命征状不稳定，为了患者的生命安危已经引产，请节哀。」

 

　　「什么？」王俊凯愣在原地，医生说的话他每个字都听得懂，但他不明白，「你的意思是说，千玺怀孕了？我们有宝宝了？」

 

　　医生皱起眉，大有责怪的意思，「怎么连自己的Omega有孕都不晓得？」

 

　　「不可以！」王俊凯使劲抓住医生的肩膀，瞠眼大吼，「父子均安才行！不然我砸了你们医院！我让你们医院原地爆炸！」

 

　　楠楠属于年轻Alpha的气息忽然出现，侧阴阴地斜视着他，冷言冷语，「王俊凯你以为你皇帝啊，还全给我哥陪葬呢。」

 

 

 

　　「不可以、不可以……千玺！」王俊凯猛然睁眼，满头冷汗，呼吸都因为梦境里的惊吓而强烈起伏，等他双眼熟悉黑暗，看清眼前是自己的卧室后才冷静下来。

 

　　但梦境里的感官太真实又强烈，王俊凯心有余悸，转身一看，易烊千玺还安稳地枕在他身侧，怕吵到他，可心里又不踏实，王俊凯轻手轻脚地将人捞进怀中，易烊千玺没醒，梦呓了几声就往他胸前钻。

 

　　心跳在Omega散发出的阵阵奶糖香气中趋于和缓，王俊凯还是不放心，手偷偷摸摸地爬上易烊千玺的腹部，在那片扎实的腹肌上来回捏了捏，怎么想这种身材底下都不会有宝宝的……吧？

 

　　本来睡得好好的，无奈王俊凯小动作频频，捏揉着他肚子的力道无法忽视，被吵得不能安睡的易烊千玺不太高兴，眼皮沉重得不想睁开，嘟着嘴抱怨，「干嘛啊……」

 

　　「吵到你了？」王俊凯轻言轻语，「没事没事，你继续睡。」

 

　　过没多久，易烊千玺终于忍无可忍，睁开眼，一把抓住王俊凯在他肚子上乱摸的手，「到底干嘛！」还让不让人睡了？

 

　　「易易──」王俊凯的确是难以入眠，刚才的梦境过于真实，他不分享总觉得困扰，搂着易烊千玺给他说，叨叨絮絮巨细靡遗。

 

　　易烊千玺睡眼惺忪神识飘忽，听完后赏了他一个白眼，「保你个鬼啊保大小，狗血剧看太多，谁怀孕了！睡你的觉。」

 

　　被训了一顿的王大总裁乖乖闭嘴，总觉得易烊千玺最近脾气有点差，不过想起第一次见面时收获的大白眼跟手指夹门伺候，好像也没什么奇怪。

 

　　在心里给自己捋顺了思绪后，王俊凯抱着自家香香软软的Omega，安分睡觉。

 

 

　　两人送完易燃去幼儿园，进办公室后易烊千玺把门一关，抓住整个早上欲言又止的王俊凯，「你怎么了？」

 

　　王俊凯总觉得昨晚的梦让他心绪难平，想着易烊千玺这会儿没起床气，更好沟通，再给他描述了一遍梦境，易烊千玺听完果然只顾着笑，「不愧是娱乐公司总裁，想法很多嘛。」

 

　　「要不我们去检查一下？」王俊凯看着易烊千玺颊边凹陷的小梨涡，忍不住亲啄几口，手从后腰滑到腹部，摸了两把。

 

　　「检查什么，我身体好好的，又没事。」易烊千玺拍开那双在自己腹肌上趁机揩油的爪子，歪歪脑袋，「倒是你梦里那个街舞节目，仔细说说。」

 

　　王俊凯就知道易烊千玺会对这个感兴趣，梦里得到的灵感让他一早就给秘书交代了新任务，把他梦中节目的大纲交给节目组去策画完善，他当然乐意让易烊千玺在兴趣和事业上尽情发展，可是想到那些后续的效应，又有些不愿放手。

 

　　「干嘛，怕我红了不要你啊？」

 

　　易烊千玺心有所感，笑嘻嘻地开玩笑，王俊凯那副眉头深锁爱操心的模样他一看就懂，拍拍王俊凯的胳膊宽慰，「放心，我不会抛A弃子的。」

 

　　「你这么努力这么优秀，红是应该的，你值得被更多人看见。」王俊凯收紧抱着易烊千玺的手，揽着人到沙发椅坐下，上一回两人坐在这好好说话，还是刚要签订契约那时。

 

　　「只是你不明白那些私生有多可怕。」王俊凯身浸娱乐圈多年，还有什么是没见过的，光旗下艺人那些遭心事就处理不少，「他们跟蛆虫一样怎么撵都撵不走，随处可见，跟着你天南地北，追车包机，还有可能会贴在家门口偷听。」

 

　　「我不敢让你置身风险。」梦里那些血腥可怕的场景历历在目，王俊凯惴惴不安，分明是还没发生的事，可是以易烊千玺的魅力，不是不可能。

 

　　「不是还有你吗？」易烊千玺环抱住王俊凯的腰，憨甜的奶糖气味轻柔安抚着Alpha有些波动的信息素，「有你在，我不怕。」

 

　　从他第一次遭遇困难，王俊凯就出现在他面前，像天将神兵一把将他从沼泽中拉起，把那些乌烟瘴气甩得远远的，往后几次也全是王俊凯替他排除万难，在看不见的背后做了多少努力易烊千玺不清楚，但他知道肯定不轻松。

 

　　王俊凯的存在确实让他心安，不论是因为AO结合的身体反应、还是心灵上相互依赖的需求，他都相信王俊凯、也愿意交付给他。

 

　　「到时候你忙不过来，易燃又要哭鼻子了。」被那双毫无保留的清澈琥珀眸子盯着，王俊凯终究坚持不了几秒就败下阵来，食指刮过易烊千玺俏丽的小鼻尖，认命接受这个选择。

 

　　「你说的嘛，」易烊千玺懒散地往旁边躺，头枕在沙发扶手上，昨晚又被折腾一番，腰腿都有些发酸，躺平后双脚顺势往王俊凯大腿放，低垂眼帘盯着他家Alpha，「易燃要学着长大，不能整天黏着我。」

 

　　王俊凯拢过易烊千玺的腿摆好，掌心在Omega温热结实的大腿肌肉上轻拍，侧过身凑近了露出虎牙，笑得桃眸瞇起，「对，换我黏你。」

 

 

　　王俊凯未雨绸缪，在易烊千玺确认要参与街舞节目录制前就先替他请了助理，说是助理更像是贴身保镳，斩获无数拳术冠军奖杯的壮汉Alpha，之所以放心让一个颇具威胁及攻击性的Alpha全天候陪伴在易烊千玺身边，是因为此Alpha已婚且育有一女。

 

　　前期录制不太顺遂，百人淘汰晋级的环节很是吃力，对于容易心软又想给每个人机会的易烊千玺而言更是心力交瘁，发烧状态下硬撑了十几个钟头，从晚上八点到隔天早上七点都没得阖眼，录完节目后易烊千玺总算松口气，助理胖虎问他要不先去医院吊水，易烊千玺想都没想，摇摇头，「送我回家。」

 

　　王俊凯接过被送回来时全身热烘烘的Omega时都气傻了，指着胖虎的鼻子就想骂，易烊千玺知道王俊凯肯定许多责怪要出口，连忙给胖虎使眼色让他关门离开，转头就趴在王俊凯怀里脸颊扑红眼神泛雾，小声地说：「我不舒服……」

 

　　王俊凯哪还有心神生气，心疼都心疼死了，守着人忙进忙出，喂药换毛巾量体温，把人塞进床里盖了两层羊毛毯和天鹅绒被还不罢休，起身不知道又要去捣鼓什么。

 

　　易烊千玺脑袋昏胀、又热又难受，从被窝里探出手揪住王俊凯的衣角，「你别忙了，过来陪我睡一觉。」

 

　　王俊凯看着生病时脆弱无比的易烊千玺，哪敢不顺他的意，脱了外衣就钻进被窝搂着浑身发烫的人，抱一会儿手居然不安分地撩开衣服伸进里头，易烊千玺带着水光的凤眸瞋过去，「做什么？」

 

　　王俊凯怕易烊千玺误会他是那种趁人之危的下/流Alpha，连忙解释，「听说体温最保暖，我帮你把汗逼出来烧就退了。」

 

　　什么鬼偏方，易烊千玺腹诽却不想浪费力气开口，毕竟发烧的人也无力抗拒，被王俊凯剥了精光，肌/肤/相/亲下还真的挺热的，暖烘烘，尤其是被自家Alpha的信息素捂着，易烊千玺昏沉的脑袋似乎也没那么不舒服了，还有闲余听王俊凯说话。

 

　　「宝贝儿，怎么就发烧了，昨天出门不是好好的，是不是录节目又穿破洞裤？」幸好也不是烧得特别高，不然王俊凯肯定直接把人抓去医院。

 

　　易烊千玺轻声否认，「我没有。」

 

　　「那……这么烫，是不是发/情/期要到了？」

 

　　「你正经点儿！」易烊千玺虚弱地拍开王俊凯摸到他臀上的爪子，王俊凯本来也没真想干嘛，收回手乖乖抱着易烊千玺亲了口，安静了几秒又想到另一个重要的问题，「易易，你发/情/期没来吗？」

 

　　从易烊千玺和易燃搬来一起住之后没多久，就开始操办街舞真人秀的事，为了这节目两人都忙了起来，哪有闲暇管这些生活小事。

 

　　「嗯？」易烊千玺脑子运转迟钝，也懒得去想，「没来就没来，可能最近太忙了吧。」

 

　　身为一个二十九年来都没想过要处Omega的大龄直A对这些也不太了解，的确最近两人都忙，王俊凯点点头，搂着易烊千玺，「你睡吧，我不烦你。」

 

 

　　易烊千玺一觉睡到傍晚，烧退后神清气爽，旁边的床铺已经空了，这时间估摸着王俊凯是去接易燃。

 

　　想起易燃，从皱巴巴的小肉团长成现在这白嫩嫩粉嘟嘟的可爱模样，那双水汪汪的大眼睛、小鼻子小嘴巴，总是能让易烊千玺心头暖成滩被阳光煨热的池水，不过易燃的脸蛋还真真是哪儿都像王俊凯，……又有点想王俊凯了。

 

　　哎，AO关系就是麻烦，他都没想过自己有天会这样窝在家里，心心念念等着Alpha回家。

 

　　坐在床上发了会儿呆，易烊千玺回想起生病时也体贴细致的照顾自己的王俊凯，睡前的对话一一浮现，尤其是王俊凯那句「易易，你发/情/期没来吗？」易烊千玺才认真算起来，从被标记到现在都快三个月了。

 

　　楼下的吵闹声从没阖上的房门传进来，易烊千玺思绪被打断，索性不想，伸了个懒腰起身盥洗下楼。

 

　　易烊千玺一出现，不只易燃扑过来抱着他腿，连王俊凯也跟着过来，手里拿着毯子给他披上，「刚醒？穿多点……你怎么又不穿鞋，是不是非要我抱着你走？」

 

　　王俊凯看他素白的光脚丫踩在地上就怕他着凉，说过好几回总是不听，袜子也不愿穿，见刚睡醒整个人还有点懵的易烊千玺，王俊凯也不废话，直接把人横抱起来抬离地面。

 

　　「王俊凯！」易烊千玺双手反射性环住王俊凯的脖子，略带惊慌的睁大眼，「易燃在这你干嘛……」

 

　　「哎呀！」王夫人不知从哪冒出来，眼尾带笑，「烊烊，妈妈听说你生病了，给你炖了汤，起了就先喝一碗吧。」

 

　　易烊千玺脸皮薄，挣扎着要跳下地，被王俊凯抱着放到沙发上，又去找了拖鞋给他穿，易烊千玺缩在椅子上，手指藏在毯子下揪着裤腿，耳尖通红，「阿、阿姨您好。」

 

　　易燃还在旁边朝王俊凯伸手奶声奶气也要跟千玺一样飞高高，王俊凯把小肉团抱起来转了圈，然后又被王夫人指使去厨房给易烊千玺盛汤。

 

　　趁着王俊凯去忙，王夫人在易烊千玺旁边坐下，关爱的目光在这个白嫩香软英俊漂亮的Omega身上流连感叹，「哎，我们嵩嵩可真是好福气。」

 

　　易烊千玺抿嘴笑了笑，轻声细语同王夫人聊天，聊没几句王夫人又热切拉着他的手，神秘兮兮地细问，「烊烊啊，你们俩也处了好几个月了吧，有没有考虑结婚？」

 

　　「啊？这这这这个……」

 

　　「以后生病也别吃药了，跟妈妈说，妈妈给你熬点营养的，食补也能治感冒发烧，你说这药吃多了伤身体多不好。」

 

　　「为什么啊？」

 

　　「妈妈这不是怕你怀孕了还不晓得，不小心伤了身体？我家那哈娃儿啥都不懂，你生病了还是打给他爸要的大骨汤谱。」

 

　　「我没没没没怀孕啊。」

 

　　「妈！」王俊凯端着碗冒着热气的汤走出来，就听见他娘亲又在给易烊千玺说他坏话，「你别总跟千玺说这些，什么怀不怀的，有易燃就很好。」他真怕易烊千玺又误会他跟他在一起是为了孩子，到时候他要去哪追人啊。

 

　　「啧！」王夫人用看傻儿子的目光睨了王俊凯一眼，「你俩同居那么久，发/情/期都过几次了，搞不好怀孕了你都不知道咯！」

 

　　「没事的阿姨，」易烊千玺总觉得在长辈面前讨论这个很羞于启齿，「最近太忙了，发、发发/情/期没来。」

 

　　「没来？」王夫人睁大那双与王俊凯七分相似但更显韵味的美眸，惊喜道：「赶紧去医院检查检查！」

 

　　易烊千玺神经也是大条，反射弧特长，在王夫人欣喜地拍着他的手才后知后觉，想起那几天没羞没臊，王俊凯又都没戴套，还净是往他生/殖/腔里顶……不会真是有了吧？

 

 

　　从医院回来的易烊千玺还有些茫然，手捂着平坦的腹部，坐在柔软的沙发里放空，背后靠着的还是王俊凯硬给他塞的抱枕，说怕他腰疼。

 

　　活了二十七年并育有一子的Omega在医院又被产科医生教育一番，感觉重新上了次Omega生理课，哪有什么忙到发/情/期没来的事，尤其是易烊千玺往年服用抑制剂的时间都如此规律的Omega，发/情/期停止的原因很简单，进入妊娠期。

 

　　检查结果显示妊娠已经第十一周，算起来就是他和王俊凯标记的那回，医生习以为常表示初次标记时最容易受孕，还责怪他俩没常识，两位曾在心中发誓绝不搞AO关系的人互望一眼无法反驳，谁知道啊！

 

　　易烊千玺越想越后怕，眼眶不自觉红了起来，泪花闪闪，泫然欲泣，王俊凯看了可着急，喜悦的情绪还没品味多少，转头就搂着Omega哄，「怎么哭了啊。」

 

　　易烊千玺被这一问，泪水憋不住滑下来，抬眼盯着王俊凯，「我都不知道，我发烧还吃药，易燃还老是在我肚子上跳着玩，你还总往里面顶，我还跳舞、我倒立我后空翻、我天天跑上跑下，怎么办？」

 

　　瞬间被自责感淹没的易烊千玺脑筋紊乱，生怕肚子里的小生命被他给搞出半点闪失，揪着王俊凯细数他们的罪责。

 

　　「我的错，都怪我，你别哭啊。」医生说过这些都不是什么大问题，易烊千玺常年运动身体素质好，又年轻，况且这下检查出来快满三个月，基本上已经稳定下来，以后好好照顾就是了，「医生说没事的，你照常跳舞也不要紧，你看你不是都没不舒服吗？宝宝肯定也很健康。」

 

　　王俊凯抱着人又亲又哄，易烊千玺才吸吸鼻子勉强相信，不过很快又意识到新问题：「那街舞怎么办啊？」节目才录了几集，接下来他还得跟他的队员排舞练习。

 

　　「不然我们……」王俊凯暂停录制的话在易烊千玺期盼的眼神里根本说不出口，「之后的录影我陪你去，剩下八期而已不要紧，主要也是队员跳，没关系。」

 

　　易烊千玺松了口气，心情总算好许多，感觉大人微妙气氛结束的易燃这才肯放下手中的玩具，踩着小短腿过来，肉包子小脸枕在易烊千玺膝头，桃花眼向上盯着易烊千玺看，「爸爸，你心情铺好吗？」

 

　　「没有呀宝宝，爸爸看到你就开心。」易烊千玺把易燃抱起往腿上放，易燃高兴地扑进易烊千玺怀里，双腿跪起又想站立，膝盖刚顶上易烊千玺腹部就被王俊凯抓起，「易燃！」

 

　　王俊凯突如其来的严肃点名让易燃莫名其妙，皱起眉又想哭，但听到王俊凯说「这样会害千玺受伤」后眼泪就憋回去，小声问为什么。

 

　　易烊千玺捏捏易燃的肉脸，嘴角边的梨涡甜甜暖暖，「因为肚子里面有小宝宝，易燃也要帮爸爸一起保护他好不好？」

 

　　易燃瘪着嘴说不出哪里不乐意，还是王俊凯跟他说「我们Alpha就是生来要保护Omega，对Omega好的，知不知道？」父子俩人才达成统一战线，誓死守卫易烊千玺还有易烊千玺的肚子。

 

　　易烊千玺看着这一大一小两个Alpha，不知从何吐槽起才好。

 

 

 

　　「千玺，我带你去个地方。」才确诊有孕没几天，某天中午在公司吃完饭，王俊凯就拉着他说去散步走走，这几天两人几乎形影不离，王俊凯像对易碎品一样护着他，他都不晓得王俊凯哪来的时间筹备这些。

 

　　距离凯皇娱乐大厦没多远的地方，一间新装潢好的舞蹈教室呈现在他面前，同时落到他手里的还有舞蹈工作室的权状合同，这显然不是一时半会儿促成的礼物。

 

　　「千玺，我希望你能一辈子都做你喜欢做的事、跳你爱的舞，过你想要的生活，」王俊凯牵着他的手，眼尾略微上挑的桃花眸里温柔缱绻，「我想和你在一起，我想给你足够的保障，我想和你名正言顺地并肩而立相拥而眠。」

 

　　「王俊凯……」易烊千玺被那双眼睛盯得耳根泛红，里头汹涌的爱意漫过来，将他整个人环绕其中，王俊凯见他咬着嘴唇有些局促，却也耐心等待，「我不想束缚你，我给你的都是我自愿的，你不需要有负担，接受与否我都尊重你的选择。」

 

　　易烊千玺掌心下意识抚过腹部，那里的肌理仍然分明，可是底下确实已正在孕育生命，是他和王俊凯结合的证明。

 

　　「我不是因为孩子的关系才想跟你结婚，」王俊凯怕易烊千玺误解他的本意，「你不信的话，这孩子继续跟你姓易好不好？」

 

　　「不了。」易烊千玺低着脑袋轻声否决，王俊凯心脏一紧，没等他沉浸悲伤，易烊千玺便从兜里掏出黑色的长方形小盒子，抬头直望进王俊凯的眼底，梨涡浅浅，「他就姓王，叫王熄。」

 

　　黑色的永恒钢笔意欲为何不言则明，易烊千玺还是挺注重仪式感，没想到王俊凯仍比他快了一步，不过迟到的心意传递无碍，王俊凯喜上眉梢，盯着他看的眼睛像是偷走了所有人的春天，明媚盎然、波光潋艳、桃花十里，全是因为易烊千玺。

 

　　「千玺，谢谢你爱我。」王俊凯将易烊千玺拥入怀中，两人的心跳隔着胸腔相互敲进对方心里，每一次脉动都震耳欲聋，毫无保留。

 

　　「傻子。」易烊千玺双手捧着王俊凯的面颊，笑着抹掉他眼角湿润的水光，吻了上去。

 

 

　　他们要一起书写属于王俊凯和易烊千玺的永恒。

 

 

 

 

 

**end.**


End file.
